Cuando te conoci II
by gabiluVB
Summary: Luego de varios años, ambos optaron por continuar caminos diferentes, al reencontrarse la duda en ambos será... darse una oportunidad... o no
1. Chapter 1

Holis! Despues de tanto, me di tiempo para volver a subir esta historia que la pagina borro hace mucho tiempo! Voy a borrar el lemon.. por que si era muy fuerte… ojo que solo voy a hacerlo un poco mas tranki! Espero lo vuelvan a disfrutar y para los que no leyeron esta historia: les aviso que deben leer priemro "cuando te conoci"… una que es solo pro minimos detalles… XD gracias por su apoyo y les aseguro que lo que mas me duele de que me hayan borrado el fic… fue haber perdido los bellos review que me mandaron! T.T enjoy it!

Recuerdo

Escuche al avión arrancar sus turbinas, de apoco podía sentir como se movía. Siempre estaba de viaje, en eso se había convertido mi vida. La azafata daba su discurso de siempre, ya me lo sabía de memoria… mire por la ventanilla como nos íbamos alejando de la terminal, con destino a la ciudad de Tokio. Ahí me esperaba el trabajo, más trabajo, en eso se había convertido mi vida. La azafata se me acerco, para ofrecerme un trago, o al menos eso pensé.- va a tomar lo de siempre señor Ouji?-, solo asentí con la cabeza, al parecer hasta las azafatas sabían mis gustos de memoria.

Sentí el avión despegar y mi cabeza despego también y volvieron a mi mente viejos recuerdos de lo que había sido mi vida cuando termine la OHS…

Como fue de suponerse, mi padre me dejo cinco días encerrado en la prisión, les pidió a sus amigos que no fueran corteses conmigo, así que me vi obligado a limpiar el retrete con mi propio cepillo de diente, irónico, yo hacía eso con mis ex compañeros de clases.

Nunca respete a mi padre, el era alguien a quien siempre aborrecí, cuando pago mi fianza, Salí decidido a buscarla como fuera, ella de seguro estaría en cualquier parte del mundo, recordé cuando fui a buscarla… no tenía que haber sido tan difícil ya que de seguro había diez chicas con el pelo azul repartidas por el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando me pare sobre la silla y no pude localizarla, me desespere, empecé a empujar a todo el mundo buscando su rostro. Luego cuando llegue con el tipo que pedía los pasaportes, le exigí que me dijera el paradero de… así fue como llegaron los guardias y me apresaron. En menos de dos días había terminado en prisión dos veces. Eso no era bueno para mí registro personal, aun así en esos momentos no me importo, estaba enloquecido por encontrarla.

El dinero me sobraba así que tenía pensado contratar a un detective privado para que me averigüe donde se encontraba ella, pero mi padre tenía otros planes para mí. Cortó todas mis tarjetas de crédito y después me exigió que trabaje en la empresa. Cuando quise burlarme de él, volvieron los tormentos a mi cabeza, no era nada… a mi no me sobraba el dinero, yo era un insecto mas, a quien le sobraba dinero era a él… mi padre. Siempre cumplió mis caprichos y ya me había amenazado con darme un castigo si hacia alguna estupidez en mi último año, caer en prisión dos veces seguidas no era una estupidez ni un capricho, fue lo peor que pude haber hecho en mi vida, según él. Si la prensa se enteraba que el hijo del "rey" era un criminal, lo destrozarían. El siempre había cumplido mis caprichos… pero nunca pudo con conceder lo que más quise en mi vida; un padre. Crecí con la imagen de un padre a quien le sobraba las mujeres, quien tenía éxito destruyendo pequeñas empresas, nunca lo admire pero cuando pensé en lo que fue mi vida, me di cuenta que fui igual a él, no solo en apariencia si no también en carácter, lo único bueno que pude rescatar era que no quería seguir siendo como él, y todo se lo debía a ella.

El tiempo paso, no tuve acceso a la fortuna de familia por el castigo de mi padre, en un momento quise pedirle ayuda a Mike, luego me di cuenta que tenía que trabajar para conseguir lo que quería. Basta de ir por el camino fácil. Basta de no saber qué hacer con mi vida. Así que trabaje para mi padre por un gran periodo de tiempo. El me puso en la sección de obreros, así que ahí descubrí el mejor gimnasio del mundo. Cuando se cumplió el mes de trabajo y esperé mi sueldo, casi golpeé a mi padre por la miseria que había recibido, "eso es lo que reciben los obreros muchacho, ya vez como tu vida sí era fácil", sin querer el "rey" me había enseñado algo valioso, cualquier cosa que quiera, costará caro. Ese dinero no le alcanzaría para contratar a un detective y menos para poder perseguirla, iba casi todos los días a la casa de ella para poder sacarle algo de información a sus padres, pero ni ellos sabían el paradero de su hija. Eran muy raros.

Me arme de valor y busque a Chichi, pero antes me enfrente a Kakarotto, ese maldito sí que sabía pelear. Terminamos heridos los dos, no hubo ganadores y ni perdedores. Pero el drama fue en vano ya que ellos tampoco sabían del paradero de ella. O al menos eso decían. Pasando tres meses, empecé a imaginarme lo peor, quizás algo le había pasado en una de sus escalaciones… maldita sea como necesitaba saber su paradero.

Fueron los peores meses de mi vida, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni cuando estaba dormido, a veces me despertaba en la noche sudando, tenia pesadillas acerca de cómo ella caía en un risco y no llegaba a salvarla. O había noches en las cuales la soñaba besando a otro, me torturaba la idea de pensar que ella estuviera con otro. Luego estaban esas noches en que soñaba tenerla en mis brazos, mientras hundía mi nariz en su cabello. Nunca me había dado cuenta que me había memorizado el perfume de su cabello. Pero luego despertaba solo en la cama.

De joven había hecho sufrir a muchos de mis compañeros, pagué mi deuda cuando el destino la alejo de mí. "las cosas pasan por algo", pensé un día, ese día decidí que dejaría ir el pasado, ya había pasado casi un año desde su partida y no volví a saber nada más de ella. Decidí hacer algo productivo con mi vida y comencé a ir a la universidad. Quería obtener las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo y no por ser el "heredero de…". Aunque conocí a muchas chicas en la universidad ninguna pudo satisfacerme. Ser guapo había resultado de una maldición, solo se me acercaban chicas con muchas curvas pero con el cerebro de un ratón. Las chicas que parecían inteligentes se alejaban de mí o no coordinaban palabras porque según ellas, las ponía nerviosas.

A pesar de que había decidido olvidarme de ella, había adquirido algunas costumbres gracias a ella. Cuando el clima daba la ocasión iba a escalar una montaña. Su lugar preferido era aquella roca en donde fue su primera cita, la verdadera. Le encantaba tirarse en esa grieta que escondía ese manantial, no quería admitirlo pero tenía una leve esperanza de encontrarse con ella. Eso nunca sucedió. Las últimas veces que había ido a ese maravilloso lugar se dio con que el lugar había sido descubierto por otros turistas. Había basura alrededor del agua y las paredes estaban pintadas con aerosol. Traté de limpiarlo pero cuando volvía seguía igual o peor así que decidí dejar de ir.

Luego llego la boda de Kakarotto, no me hubiera importado si fuera porque se cruzo por mi cabeza la idea de que ella iría. Convencí a mi padre de que fuéramos, el estaba invitado por ser el hermano de Bardok, mi tío, el padre de Kakarotto. Sabía que ellos no me invitarían por eso tuve que ir con mi padre. No podía mentirme, estaba nervioso por saber si la encontraría, pero lo que me estaba matando era saber si ella iría sola… o acompañada. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta no la vi, ella no había asistido, quizás ella no asistió porque sabía que encontraría la forma de ir a la boda, o al menos eso pensé. Cuando la fiesta estaba terminada, un incendio se produjo en el salón, fue un desastre… salimos todos sanos y salvos… pero vi una figura pasar por una de las ventanas, no dude e ingrese al salón nuevamente, todavía recuerdo los gritos que me podían no ingresar, sin embargo lo hice de todas formas, no me arriesgaría a que alguien quede adentro, y menos cuando se me cruzo a idea de que la figura pudo haber sido de ella.

Cuando llegue a la habitación donde vi esa figura, vi a OX Satan, el padre de Chichi, tendido en el suelo, no lo dude y lo levante para sacarlo de ahí. Cuando salí, Chichi y Kakarotto se me acercaron y me agradecieron… desde ese entonces todo quedo perdonado. Se podría decir que con Kakarotto nos hicimos… más cercanos y con Chichi al menos nos saludamos. No paso ni un mes cuando ambos anunciaron la llegada de su primer hijo. Goten.

Había decidido una y mil veces dejar de preguntar por ella, pero siempre lo hacía de nuevo… con Mike seguíamos en contacto. Y seguía mis estudios universitarios.

Un día, Mike llego de visita, el estaba viviendo en otra ciudad, así que le pareció buena la idea de ir a visitarme mientras investigaba un par de cosas, para su carrera. Pero cuando vino, no lo hizo solo. Trajo con él a su bella hermana melliza Nicki, una rubia, con un bellísimo cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos… azules. Además era muy inteligente. Se podría decir que tuvimos química al instante. Desde ese entonces no dejamos de vernos. Hasta que nos pusimos de novios y así estuvimos hasta en la actualidad.

Hoy tengo 26 años de edad, tengo un título universitario y soy dueños de la empresa de autos que creo mi padre, pero al título me lo gane por mis estudios y no por ser el hijo del jefe. Tengo una hermosa mujer, con quien me comprometí hace dos meses, tengo un sobrino, que en mi opinión merece el título de "mimado". A decir verdad ya ni me acordaba de cuando había sido la última vez que pensó tanto en…Bulma Brief. Pero cuando leí un artículo sobre ella en el diario, vinieron todos esos recuerdos a mi cabeza. No había fotos, ni información acerca de ella, solo que había inventado algo nuevo e ingenioso.

La sintió acomodarse en sus hombros, estaba despertando, su prometida, Nicki estaba despertando.

…..

Yyyy? Espro les haya gustado! Subiré 4 por dia! ^.^aunque algunos de ustedes ya saben como sigue! Besos! muaaa


	2. El niño de cabello lila

Vegeta Ouji había cambiado mucho desde que termino la secundaria, físicamente la edad lo había favorecido aun mas, había dejado atrás su vida de "chico rebelde", se recordaba todo el tiempo que ya no era una niño. Además estaba comprometido con Nicki, la hermana de Mike, el único amigo que tenia de la secundaria.

Vegeta y Nicki tenían años saliendo, y cuando se hizo jefe de la empresa de su padre, viajo por todo el mundo, pero con ella. Este era el ultimo negocio que Vegeta haría luego de eso se tomaría el año sabático. Además tenía que dedicarle tiempo a su futura esposa. Y qué mejor que tomarse un año para ir preparando todo para su casamiento y elegir una casa donde compartir con ella. Vegeta se llevaba muy bien con Nicki, podían hablar por horas, pero cuando él necesitaba estar solo, ella le daba su espacio. La verdad era que, él creía que el casamiento era solo cuestión de papeles, ya que había convivido con ella por largos años. Sin embargo tenía que casarse, era el sueño de toda mujer y él le cumpliría ese sueño a su prometida.

Cuando llegaron a Tokio, lo primero que hizo Vegeta fue pensar en ir a visitar a "la familia Son", hace un año que se habían mudado a una de sus ciudades y aunque una vez al mes los visitaba, no perdía la costumbre, además Goten se había encariñado con él, y aun que no lo admitía abiertamente, él también se había encariñado con él. Aun que si fuera su hijo lo hubiera educado de otra forma, Goten era muy mimado e ingenuo, era un niño de apenas 7 años, pero aun así muy ingenuo. Desde que ingreso a la escuela sus compañeros lo golpeaban, ya era moneda corriente, era ridículo, Goten iba a una de las escuelas primarias más caras y mejores del país. Era demasiado obvio que agarrarían al niño como conejillo de indias. Kakarotto y Vegeta habían tratado de convencer a Chichi de que el niño tenía que aprender artes marciales, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Chichi había quedado traumada con la OHS. Había pasado un mes desde que no los veía. Vegeta esperaba que Chichi haya recapacitado un poco, para no volver a ver a su sobrino con moretones en la cara.

Después de que Vegeta y Nicki buscaron un departamento donde pasarían un largo tiempo, fueron a casa de los Son.

-Vegeta como estas!- le dijo un sonriente Goku.

-como has estado sabandija-

-pasen siéntanse como en casa- les dijo a la pareja.

Vegeta y Nicki se sentaron en la sala mientras Goku traía decenas de bocadillos. El sabia que tango él cómo Vegeta tenían un apetito único que solo podía provenir de su familia. Goku ya conocía a Nicki y le agradaba, sin embargo siempre se pregunto que hubiera sido si en vez de ella hubiera visto a su primo con su recordada amiga Bulma.

Igual no había vuelto a saber de ella por años, lo único que esperaba era que ella se encuentre bien y rehaciendo su vida, pues Vegeta ya estaba haciendo la suya.

Estaban hablando de la vida cuando sonó el teléfono.

-hola familia Son, quien habla?-. la pareja estaba atenta a la conversación que mantenía Goku con el teléfono.

-ya veo iré enseguida-. Goku cortó el teléfono, con cara de pocos amigos.

- y ahora a ti que te sucede?- pregunto Vegeta.

-lo de siempre, parece que otra vez golpearon a Goten-

-maldita sea, yo te dije la solución es que lo mandes a aprender artes marciales, si no el mocoso no aprenderá a defenderse nunca-

-pues si tienes algo de razón, Vegeta. Pero tú sabes Chichi no quiere… será mejor que vaya para halla. Pónganse cómodos mientras regreso-

Vegeta vio a su primo tomar su saco, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-oye Kakarotto, por que no te quedas con Nicki en casa mientras yo voy a buscar a Goten?- le propuso- ya hace tiempo que no veo al chiquillo, además quiero conocer a sus "abusivos"- termino de decir con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Vegeta, no quiero que expulsen a Goten, Chichi me mataría-

-no hare nada para que lo expulsen! Solo quiero dejarles en claro a esos niños, con quien se están metiendo- respondió Vegeta con una gota en la cabeza.

-está bien avisaré a la directora que iras tu-

-Nicki quédate con Kakarotto mientras busco a Goten, debes estar cansada y además no creo poder asustarlos si me ven contigo- le dijo Vegeta a su prometida mientras se le acercaba a darle un beso

-está bien Vegeta, pero no seas muy malos con esos niños-

…..

Paró frente a la escuela primaria. La mejor en el país.

Vegeta fue entrando por el pasillo, no había vuelto a pisar un establecimiento que no fuera relacionado con su empresa, no sabía que era pero el aire del ambiente era distinto.

Cuando iba llegando a lo que parecía la oficina principal, fue notando que había tres niños fuera de ella, ninguno de ellos era Goten. Habían dos de ellos un poco mayores que su sobrino, ambos estaban sangrando de la nariz y tenían un ojo morado. No les dio importancia. El otro estaba un poco más alejado, no parecía tener algún daño a pesar de que parecía más pequeño que los dos grandulones que vio, incluso parecía no ser mayor que Goten.

Pero no se dejo llevar por las apariencias, el no era el más alto en la secundaria y aun así podía tenerlos a todos bajo sus pies.

Se acerco mas a ese niño, tenía los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido. Se iba acercando mas y noto un color peculiar en su cabello… lila?... no era común ese color, además tenía la piel bronceada. Parecía que meditaba, algo muy raro en un niño tan pequeño.

Igual si algo le había enseñado la secundaria era que las apariencias engañaban; aquellos dos niños estaban golpeados y de seguro su sobrino también lo estaba.

-oye tu niño-

El pequeño abrió los ojos muy lentamente y lo miró. Azules, sus ojos eran azules, pero su expresión no había cambiado.

-sabes algo de Son Goten?- preguntó para asegurarse de si ese niño tenía algo que ver con su sobrino, debía asegurarse, pues no quería asustar a un niño que quizás estaba ahí por otra causa.

-usted debe ser el padre de aquel niño de cabello alborotado… pues sí, debe estar en enfermería-

Bien aquel mocoso debía ser el responsable de todo. Así que se arrodillo frente a él y le puso cara de pocos amigos. Una que solo le podía salir a él.

-tienes algo que ver con que Goten esté en enfermería?-

El niño lo miro y no mostro miedo alguno, parecía que su "temible mirada" no influía en el pequeño. Debía tener mucha confianza en sí, ya que esa mirada asustaba hasta a sus empleados.

-trata de asustarme o algo así?... porque le aviso que no le está dando resultado- dijo el niño de cabellos lilas.

-solo quiero dejarte en claro que cosas malas les ocurre a los niños malos- le dijo mientras le daba una media sonrisa, la cual mostraba sus colmillos.

-pues no le tengo miedo- le respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y giraba su cabeza hacia el costado. Esta reacción molesto en exceso a Vegeta. El mocoso era… tan soberbio, arrogante, era tan… él cuando era pequeño. Ese niño debía ser un consentido.

Se le acerco más aun, lo cual el niño lo notó y volvió a enfrentarlo con la mirada –deberías- le amenazó.

-en lo que a mí concierne, ambos quedaríamos como patéticos; si me toca un solo pelo, me vería obligado a hablar con las autoridades y usted no quedaría muy bien parado si el colegio se enterará que quiso golpear a un niño… así que mejor ahorrémonos el drama-

Lo sabia el mocoso no era como cualquier otro además de soberbio tenia orgullo, cuando quiso retrucarle su respuesta. Se abrió la puerta y entro una mujer bastante robusta.

-mi querido Idasa… mi querido Ikose! Que paso con ustedes mis dos ángeles!- dijo la mujer con una voz estridente.

-madre, ese mocos de ahí nos golpeo!- dijo el niño rubio.

La mujer se acerco a ambos, Vegeta se levanto sin decir palabras. No espero que la mujer robusta le diera una bofetada, tubo tantas ganas de mandarla a volar, pero se controlo.

-¡qué demonios cree que hace mujer idiota!- le gritó Vegeta

-eso por no saber educar a su hijo, hombre horrible. Debería mandarlo a prisión!-

-yo no soy el padre de este demonio! Yo vengo por otro niño-

La mujer lo miro a ambos, un par de segundos.

-pues no parece…pero si es así, debió haberlo dicho antes- se acerco a al niño de cabellos lilas –tu pequeño demonio! Cúal es tu nombre?-

-no me escupa señora!- fue lo único que le llegó a decir cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Trunks! Qúe demonios hiciste ahora!- dijo un tipo, que al parecer era el padre del pequeño demonio, aunque no se parecían en nada. El era de cabellos y ojos oscuros parecía que se ejercitaba pero igual no parecía fuerte, además de eso sus facciones no eran como las que tenía el niño. Viro para ver la reacción del mocoso, si ese tipo era su padre, tendría que tenerle miedo.

-yo no hice nada- le grito al sujeto.

-la directora llamó a tu madre y ella está muy enfadada-

Cuando dijo eso, por fin pudo ver otra reacción en la cara de ese niño tan raro, le pareció un poco cómico verlo de un niño serio y arrogante a un niño que sabía que estaba en problemas.

-en serio? Pensé que estaba de viaje…- dijo el mocoso.

- pues volvió esta mañana, antes de lo previsto- le dijo ese sujeto.

-hushhh. Si usted es el padre de ese demonio me las va a pagar! Miré como dejo a mis niños. Ese monstro debe estar en prisión- empezó a hablar la mujer.

-oiga señora yo le aseguro que Trunks no es malo solo que es un poco travieso-

-ya te dije que yo no hice nada malo, Yamsha!-

-pues golpear a los débiles no es hacer algo bueno, mocoso- le dijo Vegeta. Ese niño llamado "Trunks" lo miro de nuevo, de nueva le daba esa mirada amenazante.

-Tío Vegeta como está!- no se dio cuenta que Goten y la directora habían entrado a la sala.

Goten salto a su pecho y Vegeta le correspondió a su modo –cuando va a ser el día en que no te metas en problemas, Goten- sin querer miro al niño llamado Trunks, el los miraba a ambos y aunque tenía el ceño fruncido sus ojos no expresaban enojo, si no… tristeza. Algo muy dentro de él, hizo que esa mirada le llegara hasta el corazón. Luego vio como el niño apartaba la mirada.

-señores padres quiero hablar con ustedes- acerca de estos niños, por favor pasen a mi consultorio- dijo la directora.

….

Los niños quedaron afuera. La directora empezó con Yamsha.

-señor Triboli, como usted sabrá, Trunks no tiene ni siquiera mes en esta escuela y ya ha causado muchos problemas, a pesar de que es un niño muy inteligente, a veces es imposible controlarlo.

-sí, disculpe profesora, digo directora, como sabrá Trunks es un niño muy travieso, pero no es malo- respondió.

-es un demonio, se atrevió a golpear a mi querido Idasa y a mi querido Ikose! Debería expulsarlo y mandarlo a prisión!- interrumpió la mujer detestable.

-señora Benedetti, me temo que hay una confusión si tengo que expulsar a alguien seria a sus dos hijos!- le respondió la directora.

Los tres miraron a la directora, esperando una explicación.

-hable con el pequeño Goten y él me explico que los hermanos Benedetti, lo golpearon a la salida para que les diera su dinero, sin embargo el pequeño Trunks apareció y defendió a Goten de los dos niños que le recuerdo son mucho más grandes que esos dos hijos suyos, la verdad es que no apoyo que Trunks haya recurrido a la violencia para defender a un pequeño como Goten, pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar por alto.

-hay pues, ya sabe usted como son los niños, ellos a veces son muy brutos para jugar, de seguro que mis hijos no lo hicieron a propósito! De seguro que le estaban jugando una pequeña e inocente broma al pequeño Goten!- dijo la mujer robusta con las mejillas totalmente coloradas.

-señor Son, trataremos que este suceso no se repita, por favor denos otra oportunidad para cuidar a Goten- le dijo la directora a Vegeta quien solo atino a decir –Son?-

-bueno una vez aclarado, señor Triboli y señor Son, pueden retirarse, y por favor llamen a los hermanos Benedetti para que entren a mi despacho.

Ambos asintieron. Cuando Vegeta se dio la vuelta se quedo pensando en Trunks. Ese niño, no solo no había hecho nada si no que había defendido a su sobrino, sin embargo no quiso darle explicación alguna, cuando él lo encaró.

Cuando salió vio que ese sujeto llamado Yamsha se dirigía a los dos mocosos que se hicieron las victimas en un principio. Luego cuando vio a su sobrino, lo vio alegremente a lado de Trunks. Aunque el mocoso parecía serio, Goten no se alejaba de él.

-si no pasó nada, mi amor, Trunks no se portó mal- escucho al sujeto hablar por teléfono – si ya vamos para casa, te veo ahí-

-Trunks ven aquí- le dijo el sujeto.

Cuando Trunks se levantó de su asiento, miro por un segundo a Vegeta, ambos quedaron mirándose, como esperando algo del otro. – no fue nada señor Son- dijo el niño. Parecía como si le hubiera leído la mente, Vegeta no sabía cómo darle las gracias de que defendiera a Goten.

Cuando lo pasó de largo y fue con su padre, este le tomó de la mano –hasta luego señor Son- le dijo el sujeto. Y ambos se alejaron. Vegeta no sabía porque pero la imagen… le repugnaba?

-oye tío, por qué no vino mi papá?-

-cállate mocoso, vamos a insistir en que te metan en una escuela de artes marciales!-

-pues si verdad?- dijo su sobrino con una sonrisa… idéntico a su padre.


	3. Las cosas pasan por algo

-Entonces todo fue una confusión?- pregunto Bulma- está bien tráelo pronto a casa que no veo la hora de verlo-.

Bulma Brief colgó su celular y se dirigió al chofer –que suerte está todo bien, fue solo una confusión, ya me estaba preocupando-

-Trunks tuvo muchos problemas en su nueva escuela verdad, Bulma?-

-así es Krilin, pero ya lo conoces a veces es muy travieso…- dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-a veces?- dijo Krilin. (¬¬)

-está bien, la mayoría del tiempo, pero tendrían que estar agradecidos, por tener a un alumno tan inteligente como mi pequeño.- dijo Bulma con todo orgullo.

-como quieras Bulma, vamos a la empresa o a tu casa?-

- a mi casa! Quiero ver a mi bebé!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Krilin solo asintió.

-"mi bebé"- pensó Bulma.

"y pensar que antes no pensaba así" sacudió un poco su cabeza, los inevitables recuerdos… otra vez. "aun recuerdo ese medio día en la terminal de Japón. Decidí que nadie me acompañara ni siquiera para desearme buena suerte. Quería hacerlo sola, quería demostrarme que no era valiente y podía con la situación. Él me hizo sufrir mucho, así que el motivo principal del viaje era sacar a Vegeta de mi cabeza. Una vez subida al avión todo sería fácil, pero él no pensaba lo mismo. Hasta hoy me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida; si hubiera dejado pasar mi vuelo. A decir verdad, una vez escuché a una anciana decir "las cosas pasan por algo", por algo me enteré de su engaño, el ultimo día de la secundaria, por algo el termino en prisión cuando estuve a punto de derretirme en sus brazos, ese día en la playa, por algo apareció… Yamsha.

Yamsha… él era uno en un millón. Me había auto convencido de que no necesitaba a Vegeta. Pero cuando lo vi del otro lado de la terminal, donde supuestamente, yo estaría esperando mi vuelo, todo lo que me había estado tratando de convencer se fue a la basura. Yo iba a correr por él, iba a abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo y por ultimo decirle que todo estaba perdonado. Pero me encontré con Yamsha… las cosas pasan por algo.

Después de una última mirada, decidí partir con Yamsha. Conocí a su familia, muy agradable gente, por cierto.

Pobre Yamsha, fui tan mala con el ese mes, conoció todo lo malo que me caracterizaba. Los únicos días que no estaba histérica, estaba llorando, pero él nunca se alejo de mí. Sin saber por qué, él me amaba. Lo único que pude hacer por el fue contarle, el por qué de mi sufrimiento.

Él quiso ayudarme, es más me decía una y otra vez; "yo te ayudare a olvidarlo, pero no puedo si no me das una oportunidad". Pobre. Solo estuve con él un mes, me contactaba con Chichi, de vez en cuando, pero no podía decirle acerca de mi sufrimiento. Ella la había pasado peor. Pero lo bueno era que ella tenía a Goku, para ayudarla, yo no tenía a nadie, yo quería estar sola.

Así que seguí con mis planes y viaje, viaje por todos lados en muy poco tiempo. Vieja tanto que al final me di cuenta de que no lo hacía para conocer gente o lugares. Lo hacía porque estaba huyendo, estaba huyendo de Vegeta Ouji. Recuerdo que un día, llame a Chichi y ella me contó que Vegeta y Goku había peleado. Goku quedo mal herido, al igual que Vegeta. Ahí fue cuando decidí dejar de contactarme con Chichi, Vegeta me estaba buscando, y sabia que la única persona que sabría mas o menos mi paradero, seria ella. No quería que se acerque y la haga sufrir. Y lo mejor era que Chichi le dijera la verdad, que ella no sabía absolutamente nada de mí.

Con todo eso pasó cuatro meses, yo seguía viajando, Cuando un día, mientras escalaba una montaña, me desvanecí, hubiera muerto si no fuera que mi mochila se enganchó en una rama. Las cosas pasan por algo. Me encontraron, dos alpinistas y quisieron llevarme al hospital, sin embargo, fui, soy y seré terca. Así que no quise, les di las gracias y me fui del lugar, una sabia decisión hubiera sido ir a hacerme un cheque rápido. Pero no lo hice, deje pasar un mes, cuando de repente, mareos, vómitos e inexplicables antojo se hicieron presentes. Evalué la posibilidad del embarazo, me negué rotundamente, mi ciclo menstrual no había cambiado. Así que no era posible. Sin embargo debía hacerme unas pruebas con un doctor, yo había viajado por caso todo el mundo en menos de medio año, así que había la posibilidad que hubiera contraído una enfermedad rara de algún lugar.

Pasó medio mes y llegue a una de las casas de mi papá, en Argentina. Hice los análisis necesarios y mis resultados estarían a la semana siguiente. A todo esto, Yamsha era mi confidente, en cualquier otra situación, él y yo hubiéramos sido de esas parejas que duran para toda la eternidad.

Aun recuerdo cada detalle de ese día, hasta el perfume del jabón con que lavaba el piso la empleada de turno.

"felicidades a la futura mamá"

Fueron las palabras exactas del doctor. Sentí que lo había dicho con sarcasmo, ósea no había pasado ni un año de que había terminado la secundaria. Hace poco había cumplido mis dieciocho y ya tenía a un bebé en camino… Salí corriendo de la sala, no quería saber nada más, sentí que me vida se terminaba, no podía estar embarazada… seguía menstruando y no tenía absolutamente nada de panza. Así que volví a entrar, a la sala del doctor, para que me explique cómo se pudo haber confundido de esa manera.

Choque contra la pared cuando él me dijo que había casos raros en que la mujer podía seguir menstruando, aun embarazada y en cuanto a mi estomago, decía que el niño debía ser muy pequeño. Le obligue a que me haga una radiografía en ese preciso instante, todavía no entiendo como no me denunció, recuerdo que lo tome de la camisa y lo acorrale en una pared.

Ese mismo día fue cuando lo vi. No podía creer que era tan pequeño. Si lo hubiera tenido en mi mano, hubiera cubierto un poco mas de mi palma. Aun así no lo quería, Salí de la clínica y dispuesta a llamar a Vegeta. El había sido el único hombre de mi vida. Él era el padre de mi… hijo.

Pero al final no me animé, si la noticia me había caído como un balde de agua fría a mí, no podía imaginarme que haría Vegeta. Solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza en esos momentos, ella no podía tener un niño, así que se me ocurrió… acabar con su vida, lo pensé por un minuto, pero la idea de terminar con la vida de un pequeño, torturo mi alma. Es que acaso no iba a dejar de sufrir? Eran mis pensamientos en esos entonces. Lo odiaba aun más.

Así que llame a Yamsha y le conté todo, el me dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo. Pero sabía que nada se arreglaría con su presencia. Así que fui a casa a meditar. No poda con un niño, si bien podía enfrentar muchas cosas, es mas el viaje fue para demostrarme que podía hacer cosas por mi cuenta. Pero no, seguía siendo miedosa.

Después me dije a mi misma. Si voy a mandar a mi bebé al cielo, entonces ambos partiremos de esta tierra, él al cielo y yo al infierno. Me encerré en el baño, con una navaja. Hoy veo mi muñeca. La cicatriz sigue igual de grande. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Por suerte, mi ángel llegó, Yamsha. Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. No me salve de sus reproches, pero al final sus únicas palabras fueron "yo te ayudare con el niño".

El me amaba, eso era seguro. Pero no era el padre de mi hijo. Por más que lo hubiera deseado.

Así pasaron los últimos tres meses que me quedaban, les hable a mis padres, quienes no les importaron si yo era joven o inmadura. Ellos estaban felices por su primer nieto. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, hice que me juraran que no dirían a nadie. Le prometí a mi padre que trabajaría en la empresa, para que pudiéramos pagarle a la prensa pro no publicar absolutamente nada del niño. En el último mes deje los anteojos para empezar a usar lentes de contacto, mi madre no quería que el bebé viera su madre con cuatro ojos. Por lo menos sabía lo que pensaba mi madre de mi. Muy de vez en cuando se me pasaba por la cabeza, hablar con Vegeta. Pero nunca me anime y las veces que me animaba y llamaba a su casa, me atendía el mozo o las criadas. El nunca estaba en casa. Las cosas pasan por algo.

Yamsha estuvo conmigo en el nacimiento, hasta ese día tenía un terror de tenerlo, paso por mi cabeza darlo en adopción. Pero mis padres me hubieran matado antes de hacer eso. Ellos querían al bebé, si o si.

No hay palabras para describir el dolor de un parto, maldecía una y otra vez a su padre. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era el inmenso dolor que sentí ese día lluvioso de septiembre. Pero cuando me lo dieron en brazos… nada importo. No dejaba de llorar mientras lo miraba, era parecido a él. Tenía unos pocos rizos color lila y estaba frunciendo el ceño… tan él. Esperaba que abriera sus ojos, paso como media hora cuando vi mis ojos en los suyos. Tan hermoso. Frágil.

Mi bebé.

Agradecí no abortarlo, agradecí que mi ángel Yamsha hubiera llegado para salvarme, agradecí que mis padres no me dejaran hacer los papeles de adopción, agradecí a Vegeta por darme algo tan hermoso.

Es día fue cuando descubrí que ningún viaje por el mundo o fuera de él, podría llegar a la emoción que es tener a un bebé, mas aun uno tan bello como lo era el mío. Amaba a mi hijo. Amaba mi vida junto a él. Mi bebé, el pequeño Trunks.

Así pasaron los años. Yamsha me ayudo a cuidar de mi pequeño, todo el tiempo. Y de apoco el apego que tuve con él se hizo más grande así que empezamos una relación. Me hubiera gustado que mi hijo le dijera papá, pero eso sería injusto para ambos. Ya no pensaba en Vegeta, entre la empresa y ser madre consumían mi tiempo y mi cabeza.

Pero cuando Trunks cumplió sus tres años las preguntas fueron inevitables, él sabía que Yamsha no era su padre, nunca le dije nada, él a tan corta edad se dio cuenta de las cosas. Quería conocer a su padre y no podía ocultárselo, no más.

Decidí volver a la gran ciudad con Trunks, tenía planeado visitar a Chichi. Pero me entere que se caso y tuvo un hijo. Me hizo inmensamente feliz que tal vez su hijo y mi Trunks podían hacerse amigos. Después me entere de que Vegeta era un amigo cercano de la familia…. Por lo visto las cosas habían cambiado por el lugar. Llegue a la universidad de Vegeta, mentiría si dijera que no sentía que caminaba por vidrio cada vez que me metía a esa enorme universidad.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que lo vi por última vez… no estaba lista para verlo, pero menos lista estaba para verlo abrazando a una rubia, no le vi la cara. Pero se notaba que era linda. Qué demonios estaba pensando… que él me esperaría por cuatro años hasta que yo regrese… que él optaría por el celibato si no me tenia… di media vuelta y me fui… y esa vez si fue para siempre. No interrumpiría en su vida, pues él estaba haciendo una en la que estaba excluida, no buscaría a Chichi, pues di lo hacía seria interrumpir en la vida de Vegeta.

Seguiría con la vida que tenia, trabajaría sin parar para pagarle a la prensa, así no nos molestarían con fotos y me Trunks tendría una vida más común y corriente. Yamsha estaba de acuerdo, el estaba en las ligas mayores de baseball y le molestaban tanto como a mí. Para ocupar la mente de mi hijo lo mande a practicar artes marciales, nadie lo fastidiaría en la escuela.

Simplemente opte por la familia que había hecho hasta el día de hoy. Mi novio Yamsha, mi hijo Trunks y yo".

-llegamos Bulma- interrumpió sus pensamientos Krilin.

Su hijo de seguro estaría adentro, así que corrió hasta la puerta.

-Trunks!- grito con alegría, hace dos semanas que no lo veía. El niño de tiro a los brazos de su madre –mamá! Viste que no me porte mal! Fue todo un mal entendido- se defendió antes de que le dijeran cualquier cosa.

- si mi amor, por ser un niño tan bueno te llevaremos a cenar que te parece?!-

-SII tengo mucha hambre!- grito el niño.

En ese momento se le acerco Yamsha, Bulma dejo a su hijo en el suelo y besó a su pareja. Trunks solo hizo un gesto de desagrado.

…..

En el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Goten! Mi amor que te pasó!- Grito Chichi- mira tú hermoso ojo derecho! Voy a matar a esos mocosos!-

-es tu culpa, te dijimos que tenía que aprender a defenderse!-

-Mi hijo no será ningún abusivo- le dijo con reojo a Vegeta.

Vegeta se dio cuenta y le contesto. -Es autodefensa, nada más! Dependerá de él si sabe usarlo correctamente!-

-pues la verdad es que deberías reconsiderarlo Chichi- le dijo Nicki- ven pequeño- le dijo mientras estiraba los brazos a su futuro sobrino, él solo le correspondió.

-es verdad amor, Goten ya a ha sufrido demasiado no te parece?- le dijo Goku mientras miraba a su hijo molido a golpes.

-si además ese mocoso Trunks, sabe artes marciales y uso su cualidad para defender a Goten. Por lo visto no es un "abusivo".-

-esta bien!- dijo Chichi- pero que sea la mejor de la ciudad! Pero hay de ti si se vuelve un rebelde sin causa!- le dijo a Goku, apuntándole con el dedo.

Vegeta y Nicki solo rieron.


	4. Trunks ¿briestolfi?

Luego de una semana, Vegeta y Nicki salieron por la ciudad a buscar un salón. La pareja de novios estaban viendo el enorme y lujoso salón, el lugar donde se celebraría su amor. Nicki caminaba fascinada por el lujoso lugar, su prometido quería lo mejor para ella. Y ese era el salón más bello que había visto en su vida, estaba segura que si ella le decía a su prometido que no le gustaba él buscaría en otra ciudad algo que sí sea de su agrado. Ella sabía que tenía el prometido perfecto, si bien a ella le gustaría que Vegeta fuera más cariñoso y dijera palabras duces de vez en cuando, pero sabía que eso no sucedería nunca. Por suerte el lo compensaba con hechos, no con palabras.

Lo miraba de reojo y se lo imaginaba esperándola en el altar. Guapísimo. Si bien Nicki sabía que era una mujer bella, pero aun así, a veces se sentía demasiado dichosa al estar comprometida con ese dios griego.

-te felicito tienes un salón muy bonito!- le dijo al encargado del lugar – lo adoro, que te parece a ti Vegeta?-

- pues está bien para mí…-

-vamos dame tu opinión, sabes que los dos seremos quienes nos cansamos no solo yo!-

-ya te dije que no sé nada de estas cosas, además aun tengo mucho trabajo- le respondió.

-oye no quiero hacer esto sola, quiero saber tu opinión, o si no llenaré el salón de corazones y peluches!- le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

-hump…mientras eso te haga feliz, supongo que está bien…- dijo con cara de asco.

-no me refiero a eso! Solo que quiero que esto sea mágico, no solo complacerme a mí, sino que quiero saber que tu también elegiste, quiero que los dos formemos parte de esto- le dijo mientras se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-guau este lugar es muy grande!- dijo Goten- es aun mas grande que mi casa-

-cualquier lugar es más grande que tu casa mocoso- le dijo Vegeta, a lo que Goten solo bufo.

-oye! Nuestra casa es pequeña pero acogedora- le dijo Goku.

-Vegeta eres muy grosero- le reprochó Nicki a su futuro marido.

-jajaja pues no es mi culpa ser tan sincero, además si vas a casarte conmigo, tendrás que acostúmbrate, mujer-

-tío Vegeta, hoy iremos a inscribirme en una escuela de artes marciales!-

-ya era hora mocoso-

-oye no seas tan duro con él, cambiando de tema encontramos una academia que al parecer es muy buena, la dicta un tal Maestro Roshy. Dicen que es un señor de edad muy avanzada y que además es un poco raro, pero dicen que es el mejor en toda la ciudad. Y algunos dicen que es mejor de todo el país- dijo Goku.

- te ahorrarías dinero y tiempo, si lo entrenaras tu solo, tienes el potencial para enseñarle- le respondió Vegeta.

-oye, deja que Goku crie a su hijo como el quiera- le dijo Nicki- Vegeta dice que cuando tenga un hijo el mismo lo entrenara para que sea el mejor- le dijo a Goku y Goten.

-no hacía falta que reveles algo así-

-ya están pensando en tener hijos? Entonces con Chichi tendremos otro para que crezcan juntos- dijo animadamente Goku.

- pues sería bueno tener un muchacho, para así ver sus cualidades en las artes marciales-

- yo quiero una niña y no quiero que peleé- dijo Nicki.

-oye papá, tenemos que irnos! Ya es tarde!- grito Goten.

Goku vio su reloj y cayó al suelo, tenían que cruzar la ciudad en menos de 40 minutos si querían que Goten empiece sus clases ese mismo día.

-vamos yo los llevó- se ofreció Vegeta- Kakarotto conduce como abuela y no llegaran nunca, además quiero saber de ese lugar.

….

Llegaron al lugar en 25 minutos, estaba de más decir que Goku por poco se sujetaba en el techo del auto, como un gato, Goten estaba fascinado por la calidad de su tío, a la hora de conducir y Nick ya estaba acostumbrada a Vegeta y su locura por la velocidad.

El lugar no era muy grande, parecía que había un descampado y una pequeña montaña detrás de este. A pesar de que el lugar era el mejor de la ciudad, no llamaba la atención en lo mas mínimo, es más parecía un rancho viejo.

A medida que se iban acercando al lugar escuchaban a los alumnos gritar; IAÁ. Todos entraron a secretaria, y les atendió una rubia de pocos modales llamada Lunch.

-el lugar está dividido en varias categorías; adultos, adolecentes y niños y dentro de ellas, están los principiantes y profesionales. Si quieren saber más les llamo al maestro.-

-está bien queremos hablar con él- dijo Nicki.

- oye, viejo, acá tienes más alumnos- le gritó a una señor de avanzada edad, corto de estatura y con una barba muy larga.

-hoojojojojo, pero que alumna más hermosa quiere inscribirse, con mucho gusto le daré clases personales- le dijo mientras se le acerco demasiado a Nicki.

-no maestro ella no es la que se inscribirá, es mi hijo Goten- dijo Goku antes de que Vegeta salte enzima del señor de avanzada edad y pierda la posibilidad de anotarlo.

-pues, las señoritas bonitas como usted deberían aprender, no saben dónde pueden haber peligro- insistió Roshy mientras se le acercaba a los pechos de Nicki, quien no aguanto y le metió una bofetada, que lo hizo llegar a la pared- te dije que no estoy interesada anciano!-

Vegeta solo sonrió para sí mismo, esa mujer podía tener carácter cuando quería y sabia defenderse sola. –bien hecho, se lo tenía merecido por pervertido- dijo su secretaria.

-porque las chicas lindas tratan tan mal a un viejo indefenso como yo- dijo Roshy, mientras se paraba y se acercaba al grupo.

-no hay chicas en mi escuela y me emocionaba tener a una… y más aun si es tan bonita como usted, señorita-

Nicki estaba a punto de propinarle otra cachetada cuando una niño los interrumpió.

-maestro ya llegué- dijo.

Vegeta vio de donde salía la voz y se dio con que era Trunks.

-hoo pequeño Trunks! Llegas tarde! Vienes con tu mamá?- dijo Roshy mientras miraba detrás de él, estirando el cuello exageradamente.

-no… Krilin me trajo- dijo para luego mirar a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

-hola Goten y señor Son- les dijo a Goten y a Vegeta, lo cual extraño a Goku y a Nicki.

-hay hola Trunks! Tu vienes aquí! Yo también! Vamos a ser compañeros- le dijo animadamente Goten.

-no estoy en otro nivel- le respondió.

-ve a vestirte niño, siempre llegas tarde!- le dijo Roshy.

Vegeta veía a Trunks irse hacia los vestidores. –A pesar de que nunca llega a tiempo, es el mejor alumno que tengo y tiene una mamá muy bonita- dijo Roshy mientras un hilo de sangre salía por su nariz.

-podemos ver una de las clases avanzadas?-pregunto Vegeta.

-si así pueden ver el progreso de varios estudiantes!-

….

Cuando entraron a la sala de niños avanzados. Vegeta busco a Trunks, el niño se había enfrentado a dos pre adolecentes el otro día, eso decía que el niño debía ser un espectáculo en las artes marciales.

Pero no lo encontró ahí-donde está el niño que entro hace rato-

-ah se refiere a Trunks?, pues el está con los adolecentes, el chico es tan bueno que tuve que mandarlo con ellos, sino se aburría en clases.-

Roshy los dirigió hacia la sala continua. Ahí estaba Trunks sentado en una orilla, con su típica expresión de enojo. El grupo veía como los pocos alumnos combatían entre ellos. Eran muy buenos, la fama del viejo libidinoso era la correcta.

-oye tu niño, combate conmigo- le reto uno de ellos a Trunks. – Daynu, se que eres nuevo pero te dije que seas más respetuoso con los demás, no toleraré que se traten de esa manera.- dijo Roshy.

-no hay problema maestro- dijo Trunks. Por fin lo vería en acción.

Cuando ambos estaban en el cuadrilátero, los demás se sentaron en la orilla, parecía que ellos sabían que se avecinaba un gran show.

El maestro Roshy se acerco y dio la señal. El primero en atacar fue Daynu, pero Trunks esquivaba todos sus golpes y en un descuido le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lo que lo hizo volar. Vegeta, Goku, Nicki y Goten quedaron con la boca abierta. Ese niño tan pequeño había mandado a volar uno que parecía duplicarle la edad. El maestro Roshy dio por acabada la pelea. Y Trunks se acerco a su contrincante para ayudarlo a levantarse pero este lo tomo del brazo y le planto un puño en la boca del estomago del pequeño.

Roshy llamo la atención de Daynu, quien maldecía una y otra vez. –quedas expulsado de este lugar chico! No quiero verte nunca más- mostro su carácter.

Vegeta corrió hacia el niño por inercia. No sabía porque pero ver a Trunks plantado en el suelo retorciéndose por la falta de aire, hizo que le hierva la sangre. A Goku tampoco le gustaba la idea de que su hijo este en un lugar donde podría ser mal herido, peor sabía que tenía que aprender.

Vegeta tomo a Trunks del cuello y lo ayudo a sentarse, mientras le aconsejaba cómo hacer para poder pasar el dolor. Una vez recuperado se levanto cuidadosamente, respirando de apoco. –Eres bueno, mocoso- le dijo Vegeta, sin embargo el niño no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo, solo veía de reojo a Daynu. Una vez alejado del maestro Roshy, Trunks corrió hacia él para molerlo a golpes. Por más raro y loco que sonara, tuvieron que intervenir Roshy, Goku y Vegeta para poder separarlos. Vegeta no dejaba de sorprenderse por la fuerza de ese niño. Podía decirse que… lo admiraba.

-nunca más vuelvas a tocarme insecto!- gritaba una y otra vez Trunks.

Una vez separados, Roshy expulso a Daynu, luego cargo Trunks y lo llevo hasta las duchas donde lo metió y largo el agua más fría posible.

-piensa en frio Trunks! La próxima que no sepas controlarte, ya no podrás venir a mi escuela- le dijo Roshy.

El grupo termino de ver los entrenamientos de las clases. El maestro Roshy obligo a Trunks sostener dos baldes de agua durante el tiempo que quedaba.

A pesar de que Nicki le había pedido a su prometido irse del lugar, el no quiso hacerlo, quería ver la calidad con la que el viejo entrenaba a los niños. Goku estaba de acuerdo, asi que todos se quedaron en la escuela. Una vez terminada la clase, tanto Goku como Vegeta quedaron satisfechos; el maestro Roshy no solo enseñaba artes marciales sino que además les enseñaba sus valores.

-espero haya sido de su agrado señores- les dijo a ambos, quienes asintieron a la vez- y usted señorita, si quiere venir a ver mis clases o tomar algunas no ha problema!- le dijo a Nicki.

-vaya eres muy fuerte Trunks- le dijo Goten al otro niño. Él solo asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Trunks, ya sabes, espero no volver a ver esa actitud en ti, sería una pérdida muy grande tener que expulsarte- le dijo Roshy- si quieres dile a tu mamá que podemos hablar de esto!- dijo muy animadamente.

-hump… pues la verdad ella está muy ocupada pero Yamsha puede venir por ella-

-hee no mejor no, avísame cuando se desocupe está bien?-

Trunks asintió con la cabeza pero cuando se alejo un poco más de su maestro le respondió –ni loco-

-el maestro es muy amable con las señoritas verdad Trunks?- le pregunto Goten.

-pues algo así- le contesto con una gota en la cabeza- demasiado para mi gusto-

-Pues parece que le cayó muy bien mi tía, le decía una y otra vez que era muy bonita- le dijo con una sonrisa- tu mama es bonita?-

Trunks se levanto y saco pecho-pues mi mamá es mucho más bonita… bonita e inteligente.-

Vegeta escucho eso, un hijo orgulloso de su madre, pero no había muchas mujeres que fueran más bellas que su prometida, lo que le causo gracia.

-valla estas muy orgulloso de tu madre, no es así?-

-pues no miento, siempre hay hombres que me preguntan por ella- pero no son más que patanes.-

-como se llama, tu mamá?- le pregunto, simple curiosidad, capaz que era una modelo o actriz conocida.

-nunca le digo el nombre de mi madre a nadie- le respondió el niño agachando la cabeza.

-ohh, entonces nunca dices tu nombre entero?-

El niño agacho más la cabeza y miro a un costado. –soy… Trunks… Bri…Briestolfi-

Había titubeo en su voz. Mentía. Pero ¿Por qué? La única respuesta era que el pequeño niño de cabello lila era hijo de una celebridad.

-Trunks, tu Chofer esta aquí!- grito la secretaria.

-hasta luego Goten y señor Son- les dijo, antes de tomar su bolso e irse.

-creo que piensa que eres mi papá, tío- le dijo Goten a Vegeta.

-sí, parece que sí, le sigamos el juego te parece?-le dijo- si él tiene secretos, entonces tu también.-

-bueno-


	5. una ocupada y confundida mamá

**Una ocupada y confundida mamá**

-pues sinceramente no me parece necesario- dijo con un tono de voz seria- la empresa va demasiado bien, como para unirse a esa-

Vegeta discutía con su padre. A pesar de que se había retirado desde hace bastante tiempo, él seguía tratando de meter sus narices en los negocios que ahora Vegeta era el responsable.

-entiende la CC se volvió popular en el mundo por la invención de las famosas capsulas, si no hace un trato con ellos podría significar la banca rota para nuestra corporación- le recrimino su padre.

-en mi opinión es solo una maldita moda que pasara dentro unos meses-

-que acaso no entiendes mocoso? Muchas empresas ya se asociaron a Capsule Corp, yo también pensé que sería solo una moda del momento. Tu sabes que primero fueron electrodomésticos pequeños, pero ahora la gente demanda poder encerrar sus autos en una maldita capsula-

-me interesa un carajo lo que quiera la gente… si les gusta lo que vendemos entonces no lo cambiaran! Y ya no estes fastidiando! Se supone que ahora el dueño soy yo!- y corto el teléfono.

Hace apenas dos meses la dueña de Capsule Corp, había inventado algo revolucionario. De un modo había logrado reducir las partículas de diferentes electrodomésticos, haciéndolas caber en una diminuta capsula. Esta capsula podía deducir y volver a la normalidad un refrigerador en segundo. Lo cual la gente estaba fascinada. La mudanza ya no era un problema, prácticamente podían llevar toda la casa en el bolso y nadie se daría cuenta.

Luego de un tiempo, la gente empezó a querer encerrar sus casas y vehículos, pero estos todavía no estaban en el mercado. Sin embargo sabían de fuentes confiables que la dueña de la corporación podía reducir cualquier cosa.

Su dueña, Bulma Brief.

A pesar de que no la había vuelto a ver y de que había llegado a tenerle un poco de "afecto". No quería volver a verla, tenía una vida hecha, ya la había olvidado y no quería depender de otra corporación. O eso era lo que él quería convencerse.

-maldita sea- decía una y otra vez.

-además no creo que ella quiera hacer negocios conmigo- se dijo mientras miraba la autopista en frente suyo. –no me interesa-

….

Luego de una larga noche por fin la peli azul pudo abrir sus ojos, estaba enroscada a su pareja, el tierno Yamsha.

-buenos días dormilón- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bulma que hora es- pregunto.

-pues son las nueve y media, me parece raro que Trunks no haya entrado a despertarnos y a decir verdad agradezco que no lo haya hecho-

Yamsha vio sus cuerpos desnudos en la cama. Siempre se repetía lo mismo, tenía la mujer más linda del mundo, que hombre no quisiera estar con una mujer así.

-eres hermosa sabes-

-lo sé, pero nunca está de más que me lo repitas- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-mamá! Ya estas despierta?- se escucho a Trunks desde afuera.

-espera mi amor no entres todavía-. Dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente para buscar una bata. Yamsha por su parte tomo algunas de sus prendas y se metió al baño privado que tenía su pareja. –Pasa mi amor-

Trunks entro aun con su piyama y salto sobre la cama de su madre. –porque dormiste tanto, tengo hambre, quiero bafles!- le dijo con una de sus tantas expresiones que sabía que su madre no resistía.

-por supuesto, todo para mi hombre preferido- le dijo mientras levantaba a su hijo con los brazos y lo llenaba de besos.

-mamá! Basta no soy un niño chiquito!-

-pues si no eres chiquito entonces eres lo suficientemente grande como para hacerte el desayuno- dijo Bulma fingiendo enojo- y si no eres chiquito, entonces tienes que tomar café como todo niño grande-

-guacala! No mejor sigo siendo un niño pero no tan chiquito!- dijo con los brazos cruzados y sacando un poco de "puchero".

…

Una vez en la cocina, Yamsha se unió a ellos. –Buenos días pequeño Trunks- le dijo mientras sacudía un poco su cabello.

-hola Yamsha… dormiste aquí?- dijo con una cara un poco desafiante, aunque sabía que sí, quería ver si él le mentía como siempre. Trunks detestaba que le tomaran el pelo, sabía que era un niño pero no era estúpido. Aunque no sabía lo que hacían en toda la noche, a él no le gustaba la idea de que alguien duerma en la misma habitación que su madre.

-no… llegue temprano y estuve en su jardín hasta que despierten- le dijo un poco sonrojado. Trunks no contesto solo tomaba su vaso de jugo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-mamá hay una reunión de padres en el colegio, este lunes… podrás ir?-

-por supuesto! Además quiero conocer a ese niño que te cae bien, no me habías hablado bien de alguien en mucho tiempo!-

-pues… no es un niño fuera de lo común, su papá pensó que lo había golpeado, pero por suerte se dio cuenta de que se equivocó-

-como es su nombre?- capaz que lo conozco este lunes- dijo en un tono coqueto para que su pareja la escuchara. De repente se dio cuenta de que sí lo había hecho, pues este la miraba de reojo.

-si escuché su nombre pero la verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo, igual yo le digo "señor Son"-

-Son…yo tenía un amigo que era de apellido Son. Era un muchacho muy alegre pero bastante despistado y sobre todo ingenuo…-

-pues este "Son" es totalmente diferente… es muy serio… parece que siempre está enojado-

-jaja la verdad es que no me imagino que mi amigo se haya hecho serio ni aunque hayan pasado 100 años-

- Goten se unirá a las clases del maestro Roshy! Pero él estará en la división de niños- dijo Trunks inflando un poco su pecho, se sentía orgulloso de ser el más pequeño en su clase.

-eso es porque mi bebé es el mejor en todo! Y? pateaste traseros la última clase?-

Trunks no quería decirle que casi fue expulsado de clases por una rabieta. –hee si y muchos! El señor Son entro a mi clase y dijo que era muy bueno!-

-oye Trunks que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones esta tarde- interrumpió Yamsha. A pesar de que conocía a pareja desde hace años y prácticamente él la había ayudado a criar a su pequeño hijo, casi siempre se sentía excluido de las conversaciones que ellos llevaban. Lo bueno que sabía alguno de los intereses de Trunks y sabia que mordería el anzuelo, quería que el niño lo quiera, si quería casarse con Bulma algún día debía tener la aceptación de su hijo.

-siii! Mamá podemos ir? Porfavor!-

-claro que sí! Vamos todos juntos-

….

Era lunes en la mañana, en la escuela primaria Summerhill no había clases debido a la reunión padre dentro de la misma. Goten y Trunks habían quedado por teléfono en ir con sus madres a la reunión. A pesar de que ambos niños tenían caracteres diferentes y se llevaban solo un año, se sentían cómodos estando uno con el otro.

Aunque Bulma tuvo que cancelar una reunión, no le fallaría a Trunks. El jefe de una empresa llamo a última hora para pedir una reunión con ella, era otra empresa que quería asociarse a la CC. Ni siquiera había escuchado el nombre de la empresa y ni se molestaba en saberlo. No quería ser una madre que le prometió una cosa a su hijo para luego no cumplirlo.

Por parte de Goten, Chichi no pudo acompañarlo a la reunión y aunque él quería que ella fuera no se entristeció mucho ya que su tía. Nicki iría con él. Además conocería a la mamá de Trunks.

El salón estaba lleno, la cuarta parte de la gente eran padres y el resto se dividía entre; nanas, mayordomos, sirvientas y choferes.

Bulma se abría paso entre la multitud con Trunks agarrado de si mano. Aunque había pagado a varios reporteros para que no se metan en su vida, siempre que iba a lugares donde habría mucha gente, ella siempre trataba de salir un poco disfrazada. Ese día se puso en un vestido casual, una pañuelo que le cubría el cabello y unas gafas oscuras. Seguía caminando para buscar un asiento cómodo. Cuando…

-hola Trunks! Amigo! Al fin llegaste!- le grito Goten mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando Bulma vio a Goten quedo con la Boca abierta, no podía ser… era idéntico a su amigo de la secundaria, Son Goku. El cabello, los ojos, el color de piel e incluso su dulce sonrisa. –"el señor Son"- pensó Bulma… será que este es el hijo de Goku… una coincidencia puede ser pero esto ya es demasiado.

-hola Goten, mira te presento a mi mamá-

Bulma se arrodillo frente a él y le regalo una tierna sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla mientras de bajaba un poco las gafas para que el niño pudiera ver su ojos. El niño no pudo hacer más nada que corresponderle.

–Tu mamá es muy bonita- Goten no pudo ver el cabello de la madre de Trunks. Pero cuando vio sus ojos, quedo encantado con los enormes zafiros.

-Goten no te vayas así.- dijo Nicki, un poco enojada ya que su futuro sobrino se había soltado de su mano, sin ninguna razón.

-no era ella tu tía? no me dijiste que vendría tu mamá?- le pregunto Trunks.

-pues mi mamá no pudo venir- respondió- pero mi tía fue muy buena al ofrecerse traerme.

Aunque se moría de las ganas por saber del nombre de sus padres no llenaría de preguntas a la rubia. Si ella empezaba a preguntar, entonces ella también tendría derecho a lo mismo… solo le preguntaría a Trunks por la apariencia física del padre de Goten… cuando lleguen a casa.

Hablaron muy poco con Nicki, lo único que pudo saber era que tenía un hermano mellizo llamado Mike. Y que pronto se casaría con un sujeto. El tipo debía ser de muchísimo dinero ya que cuando vio su mano tenía un anillo con un diamante tan grande como su puño. Sin embrago no le pareció una mala persona, por el contrario, lo poco que pudo conocerla, se dio cuenta de que era bastante buena conversadora y muy graciosa. Mayormente se contaban anécdotas de los niños que se encontraban jugando en el patio y Bulma le daba alguno datos de lugares muy bueno, que podrían servir de catering para la boda de la rubia.

Entre cuchicheo u cuchicheo, no prestaron atención a la charla de la escuela. Pero de seguro era lo mismo de siempre. La cuota subiría un 50% más debido a las actividades extracurriculares que tenían los niños.

Cuando la reunión termino, ambas llamaron a los pequeños y se fueron cada una por su lado. Aunque a Bulma le había caído bien aprendió los últimos años ano confiar en la gente además no tenía tiempo para amigos. Llevaba una vida muy agotadora para eso.

Iban en el auto, madre e hijo. Bulma no soporto mas y le pregunto a Trunks.

-oye mi amor-

-si mamá? Qué pasa?-

-te cae muy bien ese niño llamado Goten no es así?-

-pues si… es un poco raro… pero me divierte… por qué?-

-por nada cielo, me dijiste que conociste a su papá verdad?- pregunto mientras lo miro de reojo. Trunks no era tonto.

-si… lo vi dos veces-

-aaah y como es él?-

-pues es un poco alto, tiene el cabello para arriba, parece que siempre está enojado y parece que está en muy buena forma.-

-no tiene el cabello alborotado?-

-mmm no…- respondió.

-sonríe mucho?-

-la verdad nunca lo vi sonreír- dijo tomando su mentón- es más las únicas expresiones que le vi fueron de enojo y sorpresa. Ah y su mirada amenazante!-

-mirada amenazante?- pregunto la científica.

-si… es muy graciosa… para mí. A decir verdad no se parecen en nada con Goten… pero no conozco a su mamá… así que debe ser idéntico a ella-. Trunks se puso de nuevo la mano en el mentón e imagino a una mujer con el cabello alborotado como el de su amigo.

-giuu- dijo con una expresión de gracia y horror. –por eso no quiso ir a la reunión- dijo fuerte para sí mismo.

-de que hablas cielo?-

-ah? No nada mamá- le respondió.

-"debo estar confundida… si no son parecidos… deben ser solo coincidencias"- pensó Bulma.

…

-como demonios se atrevió a cancelarme… de seguro no quiere verme… ella sabía que para estas instancias yo sería el dueño de la empresa Toyota. De seguro huye de mí, pensé que sería un poco más madura pero no… sigue siendo una chiquilla.- decía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el mismo lugar una y otra vez.

No quería admitirlo. Estuvo todo el fin de semana pensando en si llamaría o no para hacer una cita de negocios, cuando decidió hacerlo, pensó que se reuniría con la secretaria o algo así. Pero su secretaria le dijo que ella se encargaba de los negocios. De todos. Le dijo que ella se comunicaría con él para decirle cuando y a qué hora se reunirían. Fueron los 10 minutos más largos de su vida, su pierna no dejaba de moverse. Pero la secretaria se comunico rápido con él… por suerte. Pero le dijo que la señorita Brief estaba muy ocupada para hacer negocios, sin embargo cuando la secretaria seguía hablando… le corto. –sigue siendo solo una chiquilla, una chiquilla tonta-


	6. El niño celebridad

El niño celebridad

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Trunks había golpeado a dos adolecentes para proteger a un niño llamado Goten. Dos meses desde que Goten se metió a la escuela de artes marciales del maestro Roshy. Dos meses desde que Bulma conoció al mejor amigo de su hijo y dos meses desde que Vegeta no quería escuchar nada de la CC, ni su dueña, ni nada…

Los abogados y algunos empresarios habían recomendado a Vegeta, insistir en hacer negocios con la CC, sin embargo, él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Se suponía que él aria unos últimos negocios en la ciudad y se dedicaría a su prometida, quien estaba furiosa ya que tenía que hacer todos los preparativos ella sola.

Por su parte Bulma no la pasaba mejor. Últimamente, viajaba constantemente. Lo cual la obligaba a descuidar a su pareja y aun mas importante a su hijo. Apenas podía verlo media hora antes de que él se fuera a dormir. Por suerte estaba Yamsha quien se ocupaba de él cuando podía… aunque podía más que ella. La lista de "porque Yamsha sería un buen esposo" se alargaba aun más.

En cuanto a los pequeños Trunks y Goten, ellos hacían su vida por aparte. Gozaban de ser solo niños. Pero a pesar de que Trunks era tan niño como Goten, por dentro estaba vacío. Extrañaba a su mamá, Krilin lo hacia reír mucho y Yamsha era bueno con él, pero…

Paso un mes más, Trunks entreno a Goten para que sepa puntos clave en el combate. A pesar de que Goten era chiquilín y despistado, aprendió demasiado rápido. Sin embargo todavía le faltaba por alcanzar a Trunks.

…..

Era otro día como otro, hace tres semanas que no veía a su mamá, no se sentía cómodo con Yamsha y las artes marciales le habían empezado a parecer aburridas. Krilin, su chofer, lo dejo en la entrada del colegio. Cuando lo vio alejarse, Trunks se quedo afuera, él sabía lo que le hacía falta, no todos los niños llegaban con sus padres, pero quienes si lo hacían, hacían pasar vergüenza a sus padres por cualquier capricho.

Escucho el timbre de entrada. Todos los niños empezaban a entrar., pero el solo se quedo parado afuera de la gran reja que separaba su prisión diaria de mundo. Extrañaba a su mamá, pero más aun tenía una necesidad… una que no sabía cuándo podría ser satisfecha.

Sintió la reja de la escuela cerrarse… pero no se preocupo. Solo se sentó en la calle. Veía como algunos padres, mayordomo y niñeras se alejaban lentamente. Así que decidió pararse y empezó a caminar rumbo a nada misma.

Trunks caminaba por las calles de la ciudad solo, su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalones, corbata y zapatos. El niño se saco la corbata y la puso dentro de su mochila. Saco su remera fuera de sus pantalones… así ya no aparentaba venir de la escuela. Así siguió su rumbo.

…..

Iba a toda velocidad por la ciudad, había peleado con su prometida. Sabía que algún día, se le acabaría la paciencia. Estaba hasta el tope de trabajo y no podía hacer nada para desocuparse y darle el tiempo que ella necesitaba. Eran casi las diez de la mañana, tenía que llegar a una reunión, una de las tantas reuniones aburridas en las que todos alababan sus ideas o decían lo inteligente y sabio que él era.

Lame botas.

Seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad. No le interesaba llegar temprano solo que conducir rápido lo ayudaba a descargar tensión. De repente viro su cabeza a una plaza.

Cabello lila.

Freno casi de golpe para ver si se trataba del mocoso que conoció hace tiempo, del niño que había escuchado ahora era el mejor amigo de su sobrino. Trunks. Estaciono el auto en un estacionamiento que estaba al lado de la plaza. Mientras más se acercaba al muchacho, mas podía asegurar que era él.

-Trunks?- pregunto incrédulo. Lo vio tensarse… era él. Luego a pesar de que le daba la espalda, vio como el niño se secaba sus ojos. Había estado llorando.

-señor Son… que hace usted por acá?-

-No me cambies de tema mocoso, tu deberías estar en clase o me equivoco?- le dijo enojado.

-no tengo porque darme explicaciones… ni a usted ni a nadie!- le grito mientras se alejaba de él. El niño tenía razón a él no me incumbía lo que él dejaba o empezaba a hacer. Sin embargo se preocupo por él. No lo dejaría solo en la ciudad… podría pasarle algo.

-pues si la verdad que no tienes porqué… pero cuando la policía encuentre tu cadáver, averiguaran que fui la última persona a quien viste y me preguntaran por qué no estabas en clases… así que tengo de decirles algo no te parece?-

-hump… pues no me interesa- le dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y hundía su cara en sus rodillas.

Maldecía la situación, el no sabía cómo hablarle a un niño, no lo iba a abrazar… no era su estilo, ni siquiera abrazaba a su sobrino… así que no lo aria con este niño desconocido. Prácticamente.

-te estuve viendo en algunas clases, eres bueno pero tienes una izquierda débil-

Trunks levanto su cabeza y lo miro enojado. Bien. Prefería verlo enojado antes que triste y que mejor cosa que herir su orgullo.

-levántate… te enseñare como mejorarlo-

Trunks se levanto de su lugar, se seco las lágrimas y puso su cuerpo en posición de pelea.

Eran las once y media hace cuarenta minutos se di cuenta que tenía que haber ido a una reunión, pero no importo, sintió el celular, de seguro era su secretaria… no le importo.

De apoco veía como el niño aprendía y hacia lo que él le decía. Era inteligente y buen aprendiz. El maldito mocoso no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ambos quedaron cansados y acostados en el pasto. –qué demonios haces aquí Trunks?- pregunto al final. Ya habían tomado confianza, si no se lo decía ahora entonces no sabía cómo mas hacerlo.

Trunks se levanto y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas.-"Maldita sea otra vez no"- pensó.

-mi mamá se fue de viaje-

-"por eso solamente"-

-hace tres semanas que no la veo…-

-pero estas con tu pap…- trato de decir Vegeta.

-él no es mi padre!... es el novio de mi mamá-. Esto sorprendió a Vegeta, sabía lo que se sentía.

-no te cae bien verdad?-

-no es malo… pero…-

-No es tu padre… verdad?-le dijo- sabes pase por lo mismo que tu cuando era niño, mi madre murió poco después de que cumpliera 6años. Mi padre siempre pensó que sería bueno que tenga una figura materna y salía con diferentes mujeres. Nadie reemplazaría a mi madre, es más creo que la necesidad era más de él que mía.-

-no sé que hubiera hecho si mi madre, hubiera salido con más sujetos que Yamsha- dijo Trunks- mi mamá me conto que mi papá era muy bueno, orgulloso pero bueno… también me conto que le gustaba las artes marciales y era muy inteligente-

Vegeta se dio cuenta que todo lo que le conto de su padre, lo era él. El niño tenía un ejemplo a seguir, tenía a alguien a quien admirar, pero a la vez no tenía nada.

-lo que me molesta es que no sé nada mas, no sé que es de su vida, si piensa en mí o si esta muerto- al decir esto último abrazo más sus rodillas.

Vegeta podía imaginarlo, el muy imbécil debió haberla abandonado por el embarazo. Un padre no desaparecía si no era por la falta de interés. Sea como sea, si a él no le interesaba el niño… entonces él estaba mejor sin él, el tiempo se lo demostraría.- mira por experiencia personal te digo que estas muy bien con tu mamá, hay mucha diferencia entre los hombres y las mujeres y más aun si se trata de la crianza de un niño. -Trunks le prestó atención a lo que Vegeta tenia por decir.-apuesto que nunca le dijiste esto a tu madre no es así?- le dijo para luego ver la cabeza del niño negar.- bueno yo te dire una realidad, si hoy le dices a tu mamá que no quieres a amigo como compañero de ella. Te aseguro que ella lo dejara.- vio una cara llena de felicidad cuando termino de decir esto.

-pero quiero que tengas en cuenta de que si lo haces, tu madre necesitara la compañía de alguien en su vida y traerá otro, y si no te cae bien nadie ella terminara sola… llegara el día en que tu harás tu vida alejado de ella, pero cuando te vayas te darás cuenta de que "espantaste" a las posibles personas que la pudieron hacer feliz… eso es lo que quieres… que tu madre sea infeliz solo porque a ti note caía bien las personas que la hacían feliz?-

-pues no… -

-esa mujer le debía una grande… pero en parte era lo que creía, si el se hubiera quedado con su madre, no le hubiera gustado verla triste. No tenía nada que ver con su padre, a el le importaba tener una buena mujer en la cama y nada más. Si sus intenciones hubieran sido diferentes no hubiera elegido a mujeres de su edad para darle el papel de "madrastras"

-Tengo una pequeña curiosidad niño.- Trunks viro su cabeza y espero la pregunta. -Eres hijo de una celebridad o algo así?-

-no para nada-

-entonces porque no dices tu nombre de verdad-

-no puedo- giro la cabeza rápidamente- si lo digo, la gente se enterara y vendrán, no puedo decir nada de mí, apenas hablo de mis gustos-

-está bien, como es tu mamá… no me digas su nombre pero cómo es?- ni el sabia porque lo preguntaba solo lo hizo.

Vegeta vio a Trunks inflar un poco el pecho y levanto la barbilla. Le gustaba que ese niño se sienta tan orgulloso de su madre.

-pues ella es muy bonita e inteligente; su piel es blanca casi como la leche, es delgada, se viste bien y siempre huele rico. Además tiene ojos azules y su cabello es…-

-Trunks! Trunks!-

El niño dio la vuelta y vio a Yamsha correr hacia él. Él se levanto abruptamente y agacho la cabeza. Vegeta lo siguió y vio fijamente al "novio" de la mamá de Trunks.

El se dirigía hacia él… no quería pensar lo que estaba imaginando…

Yamsha se tiro encima de Vegeta y empezó a golpearlo. Vegeta no reaccionaba pero tampoco le dolía.- qué demonios haces con Trunks? Te voy a mata hijo de perra-

-no Yamsha, el no hizo nada!- trato de explicar Trunks. Pero Yamsha no escuchaba.

Basta de juegos. En un rápido movimiento Vegeta inmovilizo a Yamsha, poniéndolo boca abajo. –agradece que eres familiar del mocoso sino ahora estarías yendo al hospital en un grave estado –

Lo soltó de repente a lo que Yamsha solo atino a maldecirlo.

-Yamsha yo no entre a clases- al decir esto él confundido hombre lo vio- no quería… estaba aburrido y no quería-

Vegeta quería decir que él lo había inducido a que no entre… pero eso significaría que podrían mandarlo a la cárcel… no volvería ni por un segundo a ese lugar. –por favor, el solo me encontró y me quería convencer de que vamos a la escuela- esta vez mintió él, Vegeta nunca le dijo nada de volver a la escuela. Pero en cierto punto entendió las intenciones del chico.

-Trunks, son las una y media de la tarde fui a buscarte a la escuela y me dijeron que no habías ido… sabes lo preocupado que estaba?... y ni hablemos de cómo se hubiera puesto tu madre-

Le dijo con serenidad, Vegeta lo veía con resentimiento, el insecto se le lanzo sin saber nada… aunque si hubiera sido su hijo él hubiera hecho lo mismo. No obstante le seguía pareciendo un insecto, hoy más que nunca.

-discúlpame por el mal rato, entiéndeme, estaba desesperado cuando su madre no está yo soy el responsable de que el este bien- se disculpo Yamsha.

-pues pregunta antes de actuar insecto, deberías agradecer de que te tuve consideración si no estarías en terapia ahora mismo!- le respondió groseramente. Al escuchar esto Trunks solo sonrió. Seguia sin quererlo, pero la charla con el señor Son, le había hecho dar cuenta de que no quería que su madre se quede sola en el futuro.

Yamsha cargo a Trunks y lo llevo a la limosina. Luego volvió con Vegeta. –no quiero que se acerque a Trunks- le dijo en tono amenazador- hágame el favor de no hacerlo-

-me amenazas?-

-tómalo como quieras, ahora tengo que arreglar esto con el pequeño, pero no quiero volver a escuchar que te acercas a mi hijo-.

Esa última frase le cayó como un balde de agua fría. "mi hijo" no era su hijo, él lo sabía, un sujeto así no hubiera podido criar a un niño como Trunks. Ese sujeto no tenía el carácter suficiente como para seguir el ritmo del pequeño demonio.

…

Pasaron dos semanas, por supuesto él no le había hecho caso, lo bueno que al parecer el mocos le convenció de que no le diga nada a su mamá. Él como idiota que era no lo hizo, cada vez se convencía más que ese tipo; no daba el perfil de padre para Trunks.

A decir verdad, le encantaba ese pequeño, iba casi siempre a las prácticas de artes marciales. Además él le estaba enseñando nuevas técnicas a Goten. De vez en cuando ambos practicaban y le divertía ver los avances de Goten, ahora si sabia defenderse de los "abusivos". Pero su prometida no estaba nada feliz con esto, a decir verdad se daba tiempo como sea para ver a los niños practicar, pero cuando Nicki le pedía que la acompañe a elegir entre rosas y lirios, encontraba cualquier cosa que lo pusiera fuera del compromiso.

…..

Era un día nublado en la escuela primaria Summerhill, Goten y Trunks tenían que ir a la escuela del maestro Roshy. Él iba en busca de Goten para llevarlo y el chofer de Trunks lo llevaría por su parte.

No había tocado el timbre todavía, si había algo que no le gustaba en la vida era esperar. Por alguna razón entro en busca de su sobrino.

Vegeta iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando vio a Trunks caminar un poco rápido hacia su casillero. No sabía porque pero empezó a pensar de que la vida se había encaprichado con cruzarlo casi siempre. –a dónde vas mocoso no me digas que faltaste otra vez?-

-hola señor Trunks… no, no falte- le dijo.

Desde ese día en que lo encontró en esa plaza. Siempre lo molestaba con eso. Por suerte no tuvo problemas en casa y más suerte fue que el insecto no le pidió alejarse de Goten. Las cosas le salieron bien.

-Yamsha me mando a llamar urgente, no sé porque me dijo que vendría por mí antes de que termine las clases, así que como él me retiraría temprano vine por mis cosas.-

-no iras a la escuela de artes marciales?- le pregunto.

-espero que si, no quiero que me saque temprano para ir a cenar, a pesar de que tengo mucha hambre- dijo con una gota de vergüenza en su frente. Vegeta sabia que el niño tenía un hambre voraz.

De repente se abrieron las puertas de la entrada principal, casi cuarenta personas entraban a la escuela con cámaras fotográficas, videograbadoras y micrófonos. Reporteros.

Estaba arto de ellos, siempre lo molestaban para saber acerca de la boda o de cómo estaba la empresa. Pensó que les había dejado una buena paga por dejarlo en paz. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la multitud no se dirigió hacia él.

En un rápido movimiento, dejaron a Vegeta de lado y acorralaron a Trunks.

Trunks era a veces arrogante, soberbio, travieso pero también era inteligente, sabia artes marciales y podía ser muy maduro de vez en cuando. Pero eso no lo hacía un hombre, él era solo un niño.

Los flashes cegaban sus ojos, escuchaba preguntas de todo tipo; tu color preferido, tu deporte, tu ídolo, tu ropa, tu marca, la cabeza le explotaba. Los reporteros lo acorralaron en una esquina del enorme pasillo.

Vegeta casi no podía verlo y lo poco que llegaba a verlo, lo hacía enojar, el niño respiraba con dificultad, agarraba sus pertenecías con fuerza y aun a distancia podía verlo temblar. No lo soportaba, Vegeta trataba de hacerse paso para llegar al niño. Pero eran demasiados ya ni siquiera oía las estúpidas preguntas que le hacían lo único que quería era llegar a él, pero no podía. Gritaba su nombre, pero él niño no respondía, estaba asustado. Era solo un niño.

De repente entró Yamsha, con una decena de guardaespaldas, esto le hicieron paso para llegar a él. Vegeta solo veía como Trunks escondía su cara entre sus pertenencias, estaba llorando. Escondía su cara como ese día en que lo encontró en la plaza.

Por suerte Yamsha llego a él. Lo cargo en sus brazos y trato de salir. Al ver esto Vegeta se apresuro a la salida, estaba más cerca así que no le costó. Yamsha ordenó a algunos guardias que bloquearan el paso de los reporteros para que no puedan seguirlos.

Trunks se aferro a Yamsha con fuerza, ya había pasado por lo mismo en otras ocasiones, pero la situación le seguía aterrando. Empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Yamsha. –tranquilo, Trunks ya llegamos al auto. Los reporteros se quedaron atrás. Cálmate por favor- le repetía una y otra vez. De repente apareció Vegeta con su auto- subé- le ordenó.

-mi auto está enfrente, así que no, gracias-

-sube, crees que no saben que auto conduces? te seguirán por la autopista y pondrás en riesgo al niño- le cuestiono Vegeta.

Yamsha lo pensó bien y subió en el auto. Se acomodo detrás para que no puedan verlo con el niño. Vegeta puso en marcha su auto y se alejo del lugar lo mas que pudo. Se puso el manos libres y llamo a Goku, le explico que no pudo retirar a Goten, por un problema que tuvo. No le preocupaba mucho ya que aun era temprano y los niños seguían en clases.

En esos momentos solo le preocupaba el niño que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de su auto. Lo escuchaba llorar con fuerza, veía el espejo retrovisor y podía notar en este, como el niño temblaba. Era una de las imágenes más tortuosas que había visto en su vida.

Yamsha le pidió que valla a su departamento, cuando llegaron, él bajo con el niño en brazos.

-espera!-le gritó.

–que quieres?- le pregunto-

-merezco una explicación insecto! En un momento estaba bien con el niño y de repente decenas de imbéciles lo rodean para saber de él- dijo enojado.

-no es de tu incumbencia, te agradezco que nos hayas traído, pero esto es asunto de MI familia- le dijo Yamsha.

Vegeta solo podía quedarse ahí. No lo seguiría. Era verdad, era un asunto familiar y él no era familiar del pequeño demonio. Suponía que se enteraría mañana en las noticias. –"hijo de una celebridad"- se volvió a repetir-"por lo menos mañana sabré su apellido"-


	7. Maldita seas

-no puede ser!- gritaba una y otra vez –debe ser una maldita broma… esto es imposible-

Prácticamente había comprado todas las revistas y diarios de la ciudad y nada. No decía nada de Trunks, absolutamente nada. Como podía ser posible… había decenas de reporteros. Siempre pensó que el niño solo estaba jugando cuando no quería decir su identidad, luego cuando vio que de verdad no podía decir su nombre, asumió que era hijo de una celebridad. Pero para hacer silenciar a mínimo treinta reporteros debía ser alguien poderoso… en este caso… "poderosa".

Nicki estaba sentada en frente suyo tomando su desayuno, al verlo tan enojado, no aguanto más y le hizo una pregunta que tenía en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

-qué demonios sucede contigo-

-por qué?- alzo su cabeza para ver a su prometida.

-te siento distante… Vegeta estamos a dos meses de casarnos y no nos vimos ni siquiera dos días seguidos…- tomo un poco de aire, no era nada fácil decirlo algo así y menos a alguien con el carácter de Vegeta- dime estas seguro que quieres hacer esto… me refiero… a la boda.-

Nicki ya no lo soporto más. Desde hace tiempo que quería hablar con él. Las cosas no iban muy bien en su relación. Vegeta siempre andaba trabajando o con los niños, por una cosa u otra no se habían visto ni tenido una cita.

-como se te ocurre decir eso! Sabes que me molesta esas clases de ocurrencias-

-pues no se me ocurriría si me demostraras que te importo más que dos niños…-

-me estas celando por dos niños?- le pregunto irónicamente- como reaccionarias si fuera otra mujer?- se dio el gusto de burlarse un poco.

-no celo a dos niños, Goten es tu sobrino y sé que te cae bien el otro pequeño, pero me das a pensar de que; te gusta pasar más tiempo con ellos que conmigo.-

Vegeta tomo su mano y la acerco a él. La hizo sentarse en su regazo, tomo su cara con una mano y la admiro por unos minutos –tonta- le dijo para luego plantarle un beso.

…..

Estaba de buen humor, a pesar de que había tenido una mini discusión con su prometida en la mañana, las reconciliaciones eran las mejores. Ese día parecía que era de eso en los que todo te sale mal, primero pensó que al fin sabría la identidad del pequeño amigo de su sobrino, pero se quedo con las ganas de saberlo, cuando llevo a su sobrino a la escuela tuvo la leve esperanza de encontrarlo y saber cómo estaba… pero el niño no fue a clases. Ya sabría de él.

….

Pasaron algunos días, desde que vio a Trunks por última vez. Pregunto a la escuela por el domicilio del pequeño o un número telefónico, pero la escuela estaba tenían una política demasiada estricta como para dar esa clase de información. Para colmo Goten le preguntaba una y mil veces si él no veía su amigo, no tenía nada por responder.

En ese momento, se dirigía a la CC, tenía otro destino por enfrentar. Su secretaria se había cansado de tratar de hacer una cita con la dueña de la empresa, pero su secretaria siempre le ponía escusas como que estaba de viaje por otros negocios y un infinidad de cosas más. Estaba arto… esa era la razón por la que estaba yendo personalmente para arreglar las cosas, averiguaría donde estaba y cuando estaría en la ciudad. En realidad nadie sabía su paradero exacto, su vida era un misterio. Lo único que se sabía era que, sí se quería hacer negocios con la CC, ella se ocuparía personalmente y ella seria la que definiría el lugar de la junta.

Sabía que él era intimidante, al menos sabía que esa actitud le ayudaría a conseguir siquiera su número telefónico.

Al llegar a la empresa, estaciono su auto en la playa principal y luego de propinarle una buena suma de dinero a l cuidador de esta, se adentro a la empresa.

La recepcionista no quería decirle en que piso estaba su oficina y aunque demostraba carácter, sentía sus rodillas temblar, como un estúpido adolecente. Sin embargo ya estaba en el baile, lo único que quedaba era bailar.

Luego de una demostración de superioridad, la recepcionista lo mando al penúltimo piso a que hablara con su secretaria. Subió al ascensor y conto los pisos que faltaban. Sabía que había una posibilidad en un millón que ella estuviera en el edificio, así que sentía estúpido por sentirse nervioso.

Una vez en su destino, vio el escritorio de su secretaria, ella se encontraba dada vuelta y controlando algunos papeles. Ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Miro hacia un costado y hacia el otro, parecía que había varias oficinas en el lugar, de repente algo le llamó la atención. Un niño… sentado afuera de una gran puerta, pero no era un niño cualquiera.

No sabía porque estaba ahí… el maldito destino se empeñaba en cruzarlo con él. ¿Por qué? ¿y por qué ahí? ¿Qué hacia Trunks "Briestolfi" en ese lugar del mundo, en ese edificio y más aun en ese piso?

Se fue acercando a él, se veía un poco mejor, hace días que no lo veía y la última vez que lo había hecho el niño estaba destrozado. Ahora si le preguntaría y le exigiría la verdad. Era su oportunidad.

Vegeta sintió unos pasos acercarse, era una mujer, se escuchaba como los tacones golpeaban el piso el sonido de ese andar inspiraba seguridad. Todo fue tan lento, casi de película.

Con una falda ajustada y una camisa blanca, se acercaba al niño. Sus caderas se movían de acuerdo a su figura, no llevaba lentes, tenía el cabello corto, tipo carré, y esbozaba una gran sonrisa… sin frenos, seguía teniendo la cara de un ángel. Maldita. Ya no tenía ese cuerpo bello de cuando tenía 17 años, su cuerpo había madurado completamente, era mucho más hermosa, prácticamente se había vuelto una diosa.

Bulma Brief se había vuelto una maldita diosa.

Maldita.

Vegeta quedo enternecido, no podía dar un paso más, la situación no podía ser más impresionante. O al menos eso pensó. Se dio la vuelta y se oculto medio cuerpo detrás de una pared, no se ocultaría totalmente… solo quería ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas además el no se escondía de nadie.

Estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Ella no le daba importancia a los que estaban a su alrededor. Se acerco a Trunks, acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. No podía ser posible. No ella. Trunks se levanto de su asiento y la abrazó.

Flashback

Vegeta vio a Trunks inflar un poco el pecho y levanto la barbilla. Le gustaba que ese niño se sienta tan orgulloso de su madre.

-pues ella es muy bonita e inteligente; su piel es blanca casi como la leche, es delgada, se viste bien y siempre huele rico. Además tiene ojos azules y su cabello es…-

-Trunks! Trunks!-

Fin de flashback.

-su cabello es azul…- susurro para sí mismo- "de todos los niños que hay en esta tierra porque demonios Goten tenía que haberse hecho amigo de su hijo…"- pensó.

Trunks nunca decía nada de él, no hablaban de la escuela así que ni siquiera sabía a qué grado iba. No sabía su edad, pero era tan pequeño que no debía tener ni siete años. Ósea que

Bulma lo tuvo un año después de terminar la secundaria… él había pensado en ella por muchos años… pero ella se acostó con otro ni bien tuvo la oportunidad. Maldita perra.

-me las pagara-

….

-lo siento Trunks, pensé que había arreglado todo para que no te molesten… pero te fallé. – te prometo que nos mudaremos a un bonito lugar-

-Mamá, no quiero mudarme… soy feliz aquí, con Goten y el señor Son…-

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tipo, según Yamsha no era buena influencia para Trunks. –mi amor, no quiero que pases por esas situaciones… no de nuevo-

-te prometo que me acostumbrare, pero no quiero irme- decía sollozando un poco- me gusta la escuela de artes marciales, y Goten es muy divertido, al igual que el señor Son… por favor mamá…-

Bulma abrazo a su pequeño hijo ahora si estaba en un dilema, Trunks nunca se había negado a irse de un lugar cuando los malditos reporteros lo acorralaban, siempre fue el primero en preparar sus maletas cuando se tenían que mudar. Pero esta gente… sus amigos se habían vuelto especiales para él. Duras penas conocía a Goten, el maldito trabajo no la dejaba arreglar con el "señor Son", para al menos conocerlo.

Se aferro a su hijo con más fuerza. De repente lo sintió tensarse.

-hola señor Son-

Bulma miro a su hijo para luego dirigir la mirada a quien este saludaba.

Sintió que el corazón se le paro por un minuto, no podía ser… debía ser una broma. Él no. –que haces aquí?- solo atino a decirle.

-mamá él es el señor Son, el padre de Goten…-

Vegeta no saludo ni dijo palabra alguna. Solo se acerco a ambos, lo cual hizo que Bulma se aferre aun más a su hijo y diera un paso hacia atrás.

-hola Trunks- dijo.

Vegeta estaba enojado, con ella, con el destino, con todo, incluso con el mismo. No se sacaba la imagen de la mujer entregándose al primer hombre que se le cruzo, una vez lejos de él. Quería hacerla sufrir pero no lo haría en frente del mocoso.

-vengo a hacer un negocio con la CC-

-tienes que arreglar una cita con mi secretaria… estoy muy ocupada ahora… - dijo Bulma con la voz un poco más firme.

-entonces solo quiero hablar- y se le acerco mas. Bulma solo pudo retroceder dos pasos más.

Trunks miraba a ambos con intriga, se dio cuenta de que ya se conocían de algún otro lado, pero no parecían llevarse bien.

-mamá… que pasa?- pregunto.

La frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Vegeta, Trunks le llamo mamá… tuvo la leve esperanza de que no sea su hijo peor no. Maldita.

-Sophie! Ven!-

-si señorita?- le pregunto la secretaria, luego vio a Vegeta con sorpresa, no se dio cuenta cuando entro ese sujeto a la oficina.

-llévate a Trunks a jugar por favor-le dijo en tono de suplica.

-mamá no quiero… que pasa? Ya se conocían?- pregunto el niño.

Bulma no le contesto y le dio el niño a la secretaria, quien se lo llevo lejos.

Trunks se daba la vuelta a cada rato, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Vegeta estaba entrando a su oficina. Una vez adentro, Vegeta vio un poco los muebles del lugar; un gran escritorio, una biblioteca gigante, una chimenea… un sillón… parecía un living, no una oficina. –que haces? Quiero que te vayas…- le dijo.

-Hace un tiempo llame para que hagamos negocios… pero por lo visto no eres lo suficientemente madura parea dejar el pasado atrás-

-no recibí ningún mensaje de que tu empresa hubiese querido hacer negocios con la mía-

-sospechaba que dirías eso- le respondió-

-porque mi hijo te dice señor Son- le pregunto Bulma.

-fue una confusión nada más. Pero como él no quería hablar de su vida, yo también quise tener un par de secretos.- le decía mientras recorría su oficina.-sabes guardar muy bien los secretos Brief.-

-si ya ves tú no eres el único- le dijo sarcásticamente-

-vaya resultaste ser rencorosa verdad?-

-no podía ser del todo perfecta-

-vaya ahora tienes un poco mas de confianza en ti misma- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-basta de estupideces. qué demonios quieres?-

- ya te dije que vine para hacer negocios…- le dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella.

-pues te dije que será otro día… con el vicepresidente.-

-no huyas de mi mujer, se que tu eres la que te encargas de esos asunto- le dijo mientras se paró enfrente suyo- veo que me tienes miedo.

-aléjate de mi estúpido- le dijo mientras se escurría de su cuerpo.

-que más da… creí que no te molestaría hacerlo de nuevo-

-qué demonios estas insinuando..-dijo empezando a ponerse furiosa.

-te acuerdas cuando solíamos fornicar como conejos en la secundaria?- le dijo con total arrogancia.

Bulma lo vio con odio, no podía creer lo extremadamente imbécil que se había vuelto. Solo asintió, quería saber a qué iba con todo eso.

-pues pensé que te enseñe bien. Siempre use protección cuando teníamos sexo, pense que serias un poco más inteligente a la hora de entregarte a otro-

-cállate!- le grito para luego propinarle una bofetada –no te lo voy a permitir, no eres nadie para faltarme el respeto de esa manera!-

Vegeta tomo a Bulma de las manos y la acorralo en la pared- que ridículo tu intento por esconderte incluso pagaste a la prensa para que no te sigan… patética-

-lo hice para cuidar a MI hijo, pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones y suéltame en este preciso instante-

-no mientas! Siempre te escondiste de mí!-

-crees que mi vida gira alrededor de ti? Estas muy equivocado! Fui feliz cada maldito segundo lejos de tu lado!-

-eso puede comprobarse-. Vegeta tomo ambas de sus manos con una sola mano, con su otra mano libre tomo la cara de Bulma y la miro a sus ojos, de apoco miraba cada facción de su cara, era hermosa… no resistió más y le planto un beso.

Podía sentir que se rehusaba en un principio, pero no le importo… sentía que ella también quería estar con él de esa manera… luego cedió. De apoco la fue llevando al sillón y la recostó en él. Podía sentir que la sangre corría hacia un determinado lugar de su cuerpo, la deseaba y más importante aun, ella también. De a poco le fue soltando las manos para poder tocar su cuerpo. Levanto su cuerpo para meter sus manos debajo de su camiseta y poder acariciar su suave espalda. De a poco fue bajando sus besos a su cuello, le daba besos suaves pero apasionados. Bulma no podía hacer nada más que derretirse en sus manos. Lo deseaba tanto, luego de tantos años, esas manos sabían donde tocarla. De a poco Vegeta le hacía sentir su masculinidad mientras bajaba sus besos hacia su hermosos senos.

Quería demostrarle que él sería el único, quien podía excitarla en cualquier momento, no importaba si pasaban ocho o veinte años. Sin embargo, no podía parar… no podía.

Levanto su falda y empezó a palpar sus piernas, tan suaves, ella no se negó, hasta ese momento Vegeta había puesto una pierna para poder abrir sus piernas con facilidad. Pensó que con eso sería suficientemente… se equivoco.

Necesitaba sentir su humedad, sumergirse en ella. Así que con un estirón rompió su ropa interior y sin pensarlo empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones y sacar su miembro para posicionarlo en su entrada.

Bulma se sentía desvanecer, no quería detenerlo y sabia que eso la tormentaria al día siguiente, no quería detenerlo pero… de repente vio su muñeca, la cicatriz de uno de los peores errores que había cometido era tan grande que pareciera que se la hubiera hecho una semana atrás… no podía… aunque lo deseaba, no podía.

Recordó quien era el responsable de que ella tenía a su bebé y de que seguía su vida. Casi inaudiblemente menciono su nombre –Yamsha-

Lamentablemente no fue inaudible para Vegeta. Estaba en la cima y de repente escuchar algo así era una puñalada a su orgullo, si antes estaba enojado con ella ahora estaba furioso, no la perdonaría nunca, esto era lo último que Bulma Brief le haría.

Se prendió los pantalones para luego separarse, se quedo por unos segundos arrodillado frente a ella quien miraba a hacia un costado.

Bulma sabía que él la escucho, pero no lo hizo a propósito no porque estuviera pensando en Yamsha en esos momentos, simplemente la ataco su conciencia. Sabía que debió ser una pisoteada a su orgullo pero no podía remediarlo y más aun no tenía que remediarlo.

Al ver que Bulma no lo miraba, Vegeta se enojo más. –"como se atreve?"- tomo bruscamente de su brazo y la atrajo hacia él. –valla eso es lo que haces con los hombre que te acuestas?- dijo filosamente- te recomiendo que cambies de táctica… podría llegar uno que no quiera parar…-

-vete al diablo Vegeta Ouji-

-ya te dije que vine a hacer negocios… y no me iré hasta lograr mi cometido-

-aléjate de mí! Déjame ir!-

-no parecías muy convencida de que me aleje de ti hace un momento-

-fue un momento de debilidad, eso es todo. Como escuchaste se "a quien quiero"-

Otra vez pisoteaba su orgullo, no lo dejaría así, esto ya era demasiado. Rodeo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho, esto inmovilizó los delgados brazos de la mujer. –suéltame idiota, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo-

No hizo caso a sus reclamos solo acerco su cara a la suya, lo cual desconcertó a la peli azul, dejándola totalmente muda.

Ella quería frenarlo pero no podía, su respiración se volvía forzosa de nuevo. Estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, eso ojos oscuros como la noche. Lo recordaba guapo, pero ahora además de guapo era un doscientos por cientos masculino, su espalda era aun más ancha y sus facciones eran maduras. Estaba hechizada hermoso rostro… tantos años que no lo veía… de repente él le sonrió con maldad. Bulma sintió su mano bajar por su estomago, bajaba suavemente y lo hizo llegar hasta su entrepierna. –déjame! Basta no quiero- le repitió. Sin embargo Vegeta no le hizo caso y roso su mano por su entrada para luego sacarla. Luego llevo su mano en frente de su rostro –pues tu cuerpo se derrite porque yo te tenga- le dijo arrogantemente mientras le mostraba su propio néctar escurrirse en sus dedos.

Una lágrima empezó a descender por sus mejillas. Cuando Vegeta noto esto la soltó de inmediato. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo.

Bulma acomodo un poco su vestido cuando él le dijo –pediré turno con tu secretaria para que hagamos los negocios entre nuestras empresas-.

-ni sueñes con que negociaremos el trato- le dijo con todo el odio que podía poseer hacia él.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y siguió- pues deber hacer mujer, toda empresa con quien no quieras hacer el negocio de las capsulas, quiebran…-

-pues muérete de hambre a mi me da igual-

-pues sí, es lo más probable que eso pase… pero si no lo haces no solo yo me moriré de hambre si no también los millones de empleados que trabajan para mí en todo el mundo… tú no quieres hacer eso. O sí?-

Otra vez ganaba él. Solo pudo mirar hacia un costado y seguir odiándolo en silencio. –me lo imaginaba… mañana me comunicaré contigo-

…

Salió de la oficina y miro a Trunks, quien estaba jugando al ajedrez con la secretaria de Bulma. Luego él se dio cuenta de su presencia y dejo el juego para correr hacia él.

-que pasa señor Son?- le pregunto mientras le mostraba sus enormes ojos azules.

-no me digas Son, yo no soy Son, dime Vegeta Ouji- al terminar de decir esto se fue al ascensor y se fue.

Trunks quedo mirándolo, pero sobre todo quedo pensativo. Pensó qu el había hecho algo malo para que se haya enojado, pero no sabía que, además le dijo que su nombre era… Vegeta… el niño cree haber escuchado ese nombre pero no se acuerda. Y además le dijo que su apellido era "Ouji"… ósea que Goten también era Ouji… no entendía nada.


	8. Recalculando

Iba en su auto a toda velocidad, cuando puso un pie fuera del edificio sintió unas fuertes ganas de auto golpearse. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, él opto por mostrarse como un imbécil. Si antes ella lo odiaba, en esos momentos debía estar aborreciéndolo y además estaba el hecho de Trunks, el niño no tenía la culpa.

-Trunks…- se repitió una y otra vez. Seguía sin poder creer que Bulma tenía un hijo, no quería admitirse que le había destrozado por dentro. Se sentía un estúpido, lo único que sabia del pequeño era que este era compañero de Goten en Summerhill. Goten nunca se mostro interesado por alguien, por que el maldito destino puso justamente a Trunks en su camino?

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, él trato de amenazarlo cuando creyó que había golpeado a Goten, él sostuvo su cuerpo cuando aquel niño le golpeo al estomago, él lo encontró en la plaza cuando falto a clases, él lo llevo en su auto a casa de ese insecto cuando los malditos reporteros lo seguían…

No quería pensar más… Bulma Brief tenía un hijo y salía con un imbécil. Le irrito mas la idea de que él mismo le había aconsejado a Trunks, de que deje ser feliz a su… madre.

Seguía detestándola pero también estaba arrepentido, jamás había siquiera pensado en engañar a Nicki y ese día casi se acuesta con la peli azul sin pensarlo dos veces. Y para colmo ella nunca le insinuó nada, ósea que toda culpa la tenia él.

Igual tenía que salvar su orgullo, ella tenía un hijo y como si fuera poco; Trunks no sabía quien era su padre, y eso no hablaba bien de la mujer. –Ya no importa- se dijo.

…..

-mamá? Que pasa?- le pregunto Trunks mientras entraba a la oficina de su madre.

Bulma estaba sentada en el sofá, pensando en lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás, no podía creer la actitud de Vegeta. Luego de tantos años sin verlo, de tratar de olvidarlo y cuando lo vio con esa mujer a hacía años atrás. Le deseo que fuera feliz y no sea una mala persona. Sin embargo el sujeto que conoció, ese Vegeta que se cruzo, era una persona totalmente diferente al chico con quien había salido en la secundaria.

–mamá? Dime que pasa?-. Levanto la cabeza para poder ver a su pequeño hijo frente suyo, la miraba con dudas y un poco de tristeza. El pequeño la había apoyado en todo, a pesar de que era un niño travieso y un poco arrogante; era su bebé, su hijo perfecto en todos los sentidos. Su soporte, era tan bueno, no merecía saber que su padre era un ser despreciable.

-estoy bien mi amor… solo que me quede pensado en un proyecto para la empresa- le mintió.

-mamá… ya te dije que no soy ningún tonto- le dijo haciendo un poco de puchero. –lo se mi amor, por no ser un tonto tienes que saber que a veces las cosas son mejor pasarlas por alto y simplemente dar un abrazo.

Aunque Trunks quería saber la verdad, ya conocía a su madre y sabía que esa era una de sus formas para decirle sutilmente que no le contaría lo que paso. Así que se le acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo. –mamá?- se atrevió a preguntar, pues no podía con la intriga- aun nos iremos a vivir en otra ciudad?-

Bulma se separo de él. Lo miro fijamente –creo que deberíamos quedarnos… aunque sea por un tiempo-

No más. Bulma Brief había huido de los paparazis por mucho tiempo, era hora de enfrentarlos. Al principio se sentía huir de Vegeta, pero ya no quería hacerlo, los últimos años trato de alejarse de los fotógrafos por el bien de Trunks, ya que él le tenía fobia a los flashes.

Ambos se mudaron más de cincuenta veces, lo cual no favoreció la vida social del pequeño. Recordó ese día en que una amiga le aviso acerca de que unos paparazis sabían dónde estaba su hijo, he iban a su escuela por una entrevista, aunque le Yamsha se hizo cargo… no pudo evitar que esos malnacidos llegaran a Trunks.

Yamsha le conto acerca de la ayuda del "papá de Goten". Valoraba eso. Pero de todas formas empezó a hacer los trasmites de mudanza y como siempre pagar fuertes sumas de dinero a diarios y revistas para que no molestaran a su hijo. Cuando estaba haciendo todos los trasmites fue a preguntarle a su hijo ya acostumbrado a las mudanzas, donde quería ir a vivir, pero al parecer hizo un fuerte lazo con Goten… hijo de Goku y Chichi.

Flashback.

-no recibí ningún mensaje de que tu empresa hubiese querido hacer negocios con la mía-

-sospechaba que dirías eso- le respondió-

-porque mi hijo te dice señor Son- le pregunto Bulma.

-fue una confusión nada más. Pero como él no quería hablar de su vida, yo también quise tener un par de secretos.- le decía mientras recorría su oficina.-sabes guardar muy bien los secretos Brief.-

Fin de flashback

Ahora todo tenía sentido con el amigo de Trunks. Obviamente ella no interferiría en la vida de ellos, pues tenían un fuerte vinculo con Vegeta. Sin embargo, no dejaría que Trunks vea a Vegeta, no quería un ejemplo como él para su hijo. –qué bueno! Yo quería quedarme!- le dijo entusiasmado –le avisaré a Goten!-

-si… se pondrá muy feliz!-

…

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Vegeta llegaba al departamento que compartía con Nicki.

–hola Vegeta, como te fue en esa reunión?-

No paso ni dos segundos y la culpa ya lo estaba azotando de nuevo. –Más o menos tengo que volver a la empresa por qué no tuvimos mucho por arreglar-

Nicki se le acerco lentamente a Vegeta por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello. –se ve bien de traje señor Ouji- comenzó a ronronearle. Vegeta no pudo hacer mas nada que corresponderle. Así que le siguió el juego. Nicki era hermosa y excitante. Podía sentir su mano bajar por su estomago y desprenderle el pantalón. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar que esa mujer lo lleve al extremo. Pero nunca pensó que en circunstancias así con su prometida susurraría para él mismo…"Bulma"…

….

Luego de una larga noche, al fin abría sus ojos, su prometida lo había dejado seco. Fue hacia la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, dentro de unas cuantas horas Vegeta tenía que volver a comunicarse con ella para hacer una cita… de negocios. Tenía que conseguir buenos beneficios para su empresa. Así que no podía dejar pasar los días.

Pero antes tenia a alguien que hablar.

…..

-que?!- grito confundido e impresionado- no puedo creerlo Vegeta, esto es impresionante, el mundo es un pañuelo!-

-si, eso dicen todos Kakarotto-

-pero es impresionante, Bulma con un hijo…- le pregunto sin darse cuenta de las caras de asco que ponía Vegeta –guau, así que el pequeño Trunks es el hijo de Bulma… Chichi tiene que saber esto! Se pondrá muy feliz… y a la vez no ya que ella nunca más volvió a comunicarse con nosotros, y mucho menos para decirle de la existencia de Trunks- dijo un tanto pensativo- ósea que ese tal Yamsha es su…-

-no es nada más que su amante- interrumpió él.- padre de Trunks, no es. Es más el mocoso prefiere morir sin padre antes de que eso suceda!-

-mmm si pues los niños son egoístas- pensó Goku.

-ni ella sabe quién es el padre- escupió filosamente- al parecer cambio mucho en estos años.

-no hables así de ella… no sabes lo que pasó en todos estos años- trato de arreglar Goku- pudo haberla pasado muy mal en esos momentos, además ser una madre soltera es muy difícil estos días-

En parte Goku tenía razón, ese maldito de la eterna sonrisa podía tener razón, pero en realidad Vegeta no quiso saber los detalles. Él había hecho su vida y ella la suya y así seguirían los dos… por caminos separado. Al menos hasta que cierren un contrato.

-de todos modos trataremos de comunicarnos con ella, gracias por contarme Vegeta!-

- ni que me lo digas- le respondió –solo una cosa-

-qué?- le pregunto dudoso Goku.

-si Niki pregunta de esa mujer no quiero que le digas que… yo y ella…-

-está bien- le respondió- se a que te refieres-

…

Pasaron tres días del reencuentro, tenían una reunión de negocios en la empresa de ella, así que se estaba preparando para la reunión. Se sentía un estúpido, nunca demoraba más de 15 minutos en cambiarse… y bañarse. Pero cuando vio la hora vio que ya habían pasado 50 minutos desde que había empezado y todavía no tenia puesto ni los pantalones.

-estas muy nervioso por tu reunión-le pregunto.

-sabes que si logro esto podre pasar un largo tiempo sin trabajar-

-eso es verdad, pero me parece que estas exagerando…- le dijo mientras veía a su prometido ponerse un poco de perfume –definitivamente, estas exagerando-

Vegeta no entendió esto último hasta que vio la fragancia casi nueva en su mano, el no se ponía perfume nunca y justo cuando sabía que tenía que encontrarse con ella lo hacía. Se reprocho ese detalle y se volvió a auto convencer que solo iba para hacer negocios.

Se le acerco a su mujer le planto un beso y salió del lugar.

…..

Volvía un poco furioso por la reunión de esa mañana, no sabía qué demonios había estado esperando, al llegar la mujer lo estuvo esperando con una docena de abogados, por ende él tuvo que llamar uno de los suyos. Hablaron por más de tres horas acerca de los beneficios que podrían tener ambas empresas. De vez en cuando y por más que Bulma estaba a tres metros de él, él la miraba con pasión… no podía evitarlo, esa mujer encendía algo dentro de él. Pero cuando ella solo le respondía con miradas de asco y desprecio, sentía una ola de humillación. Fue un bochornoso ya que dos de sus abogados se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones para con su "jefa".

Maldita seas.

No había sido su día. Definitivamente no fue su día. Lo más estúpido que hizo, busco de nuevo engañar a su preciosa prometida.

Por más que habían llegado a un trato y los papeles de las acciones habían sido firmados en el acto, no podía deshacerse de la incómoda situación. Otra vez se recordaba por que la odiaba tanto, la mujer era mujer de otro o de otros.

Maldita.

Cada vez que se acordaba la detestaba mas y mas. Pero cuando la veía, olvidaba todo y era capaz morir en su boca.

Maldita.

No la dejaría pasar por encima de él. De seguro se irían del país de nuevo como siempre lo hacía, cobarde. Para él; ella y su hijo podían irse al infierno.

…

El retirar a Goten ya era moneda común, hace días que hacía lo mismo; ir al trabajo, salir, retirar a Goten, llevarlo a clases de artes marciales. Aunque en la mañana había estado soleado a medida que paso el día, este se fue nublando para luego empezar a llover a cantaros. Salió de su auto a toda velocidad, siempre iba a retirar a Goten temprano, lo cual enojaba a Nicki ya que siempre le decía que en vez de dejar a Goku o a Chichi que lo retiraran, ellos mismos; él prefería estar con el niño antes que con ella. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Estaba en el pasillo a la salida del curso de Goten, dio un vistazo para verlo. Estaba enojado, había tenido un día largo y pesado. Estaba irritado, esa mujer lo había dejado furioso. Ella sabía como enojarlo.

-señor Son- grito la voz de un niño, una voz insoportablemente conocida. Se levanto de su asiento y vio al niño correr hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

-hace mucho que no lo veo!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-ya te dije que no soy Son- le dijo con un tono de pocos amigos, el cual Trunks no presto atención, el niño ya estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con él. –si! Disculpe- dijo para luego agarrar su mentón con una mano-mmm como era? Ah si! Señor Vegeta! Como esta?-

Vegeta quiso que el niño se dé cuenta de que él no estaba como para juegos, así que trato de alejarlo de él –no te incumbe ahora vete- y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de donde estaba Trunks.

Cuando Trunks lo vio alejarse, pensó que era otra de sus rabietas sin sentido, estaba acostumbrado a ellas, así que lo siguió. –sabe no entendí ese día que se fue sin decir nada!-, Empezó a hablar, lo cual irrito a un mas, sabía que era hijo de ella y de quien sabe quien más. No quería estar con él.

-óigame no va a contestarme?- le dijo mientras le jalaba el saco. –basta mocoso no molestes- le dijo en voz baja. Miro su reloj aun faltaban diez minutos para que Goten saliera. Empezó a caminar más rápido, pero el niño lo siguió.

Iba caminado por los pasillos con un maletín en sus manos, quería volver a leer el contrato, que aunque ya estaba firmado, siempre leía lo que firmaba como cien veces. Con la llegada de Trunks, no pudo hacerlo y como si fuera poco no dejaba de seguirlo.

-óigame señor Vegeta? No va contestarme?... esta enojado conmigo?- le dijo mientras le jalaba el brazo. Por cosas de la vida, el maletín que sostenía en su mano se abrió por los jalones del niño, haciendo volar algunos papeles por el pasillo y algunos por el patio, el cual estaba prácticamente inundado por el agua que caía.

-¡mierda! ¡mira lo que hiciste, maldito mocoso!- le grito mientras le agarro con fuerza el brazo y lo sacudió un poco.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que le soltó el brazo y vio su cara de pánico, le tenía miedo… era la primera vez que Trunks le demostraba miedo. Él no tenía la culpa de que él haya tenido un mal día con su madre, ni mucho menos por ser hijo de ella. Él sabía que ese niño lo admiraba pues tenía más conexión con él, que lo conocía hace duras penas unos cuantos meses, que con el insecto, que prácticamente lo crio.

Como si fuera poca la tortura, pudo ver como sus ojos azules se volvían rojos, los cuales anunciaban las lágrimas. –…Trunks…- trato de reparar el daño. Sin embargo cuando se acerco un paso a él, el niño retrocedió dos, se refregaba su brazo, lo cual hizo que se enfadara aun mas con él mismo… sabía que no lo había agarrado con delicadeza.

-niño…- no termino de decir lo que quería cuando Trunks se echo a correr. Casi por instinto Vegeta lo siguió mientras llamaba su nombre. Pero cuando doblaron por un pasillo se encontró con lo último que quería ver.

Trunks estaba en brazos de su madre, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, Yamsha estaba al lado de ella refregando su espalda –que sucede, mi amor?- pero el niño no respondía. No sollozaba pero lloraba, Bulma podía sentirlo en su cuello –me odia- fue lo único que el niño dijo.

Bulma y Yamsha habían ido a arreglar algunos papeles en Summerhill, de modo que pudieran poner más seguridad en la institución. Si Trunks quería quedarse, tenían que protegerlo de los paparazis.

Cuando vio a su hijo correr a sus brazos le preocupo esa reacción pues a él no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público. "me odia", Bulma escucho que le decía.

-quien? Mi amor no te pongas así…- le dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a Vegeta parado en frente suyo. Yamsha también se dio cuenta a que se refería Trunks y en un intento de acercarse, Bulma lo freno y le dio al niño, lo cual le costó ya que Trunks no quería separase de ella. Una vez Trunks en brazos de Yamsha, Bulma le pido que se alejaran.

Vegeta vio al insecto llevarse a Trunks y la mujer empezó a acercarse. Solo pudo agachar la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía por lo que había hecho.

Sabía que ella le daría una bofetada, solo puso la cara para recibirla, lo tenía merecido. –se puede saber qué demonios tiene que ver mi hijo con tus rabietas?-

No contesto.

-eres despreciable Vegeta, te iba a pedir que no te acerques a él de la manera más atenta, pero ahora te lo exijo- le dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la suya. Él levanto su mirada y vio sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos estaban hechos una fiera, se notaba que era una madre. Las expresiones y el tono de la mujer demostraban que era capaz de darle una paliza ahí mismo, solo por su hijo. No pudo más que asentir su cabeza, de todos modos, si conocía a Trunks como él creía, el niño ya no le hablaría jamás. –Bien, eso espero- dijo por ultimo Bulma para luego irse de ahí.

…..

Vegeta iba por la autopista a toda velocidad como acostumbraba hacer, una vez que Goten salió de clases, lo llevo al auto y emprendieron viaje a su casa, ya que Goku y Chichi estaba en una reunión.

-tío Vegeta que te pasa?- le pregunto Goten.

Vegeta seguía pensando en lo que había pasado mientras su sobrino estaba en clases. De seguro Bulma estaba pidiendo el pase a otra escuela para Trunks. Ese niño realmente era único, él jamás había aceptado otro mocoso que no fuera su propio sobrino, le daba igual los demás niños. Sin embargo cuando conoció a Trunks, le pareció divertida su forma de ser, no como cualquier otro. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Bulma, el niño era perfecto.

No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que su sobrino había subido al auto, había escuchado que su "mejor amigo" se iría de la ciudad pero Goten no lo sabía. Eso significaba que tenía que informarle acerca de él. –"Trunks y ella se iran"- pensó –"será lo mejor"-

-nada, solo un día largo, oye quieres ordenar pizza, una vez que lleguemos a casa?-

-SIII! – Grito Goten con emoción.

…

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Vegeta vio a su prometida sentada en la mesa con un sinfín de revistas de novias. –hola mi amor!- le saludo- oh veo que traes a Goten contigo!-

-si, Kakarotto tenía una reunión o algo así, por eso lo traje a casa- le explicó.

-oye tío Vegeta, puedo usar tu teléfono?- le pregunto Goten.

-para qué? Quieres llamar a alguna chica o algo así?- se burlo.

-no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!- grito Goten- sabes que no, las chicas son todas tontas!-

-no dirás eso cuando cumplas 16 años-

-Vegeta! Chichi te advirtió que no digas cosas así en frente del niño!- le retó Nicki.

-hmp… jaja me vas a decir que no fue gracioso ver a Kakarotto tratando de explicar lo de la cigüeña!-

Nicki se sonrojo y rio con Vegeta. Goten no entendía nada. –oye puedo usar el teléfono?- insistió.

-y para que quieres el teléfono?-

-pasa que Trunks fue hoy a la escuela y me dijo que le insistiría a su mamá de nos lleve al a parque de diversiones mañana, y de paso quería contarme una noticia!-

-oh…- le contesto mientras volvía a recordad lo que había pasado ese día. Pensó que de seguro le contaría que se iria y lo invitaba al parque para que no le doliera tanto. –"ese niño piensa en todo".

-si quieres llamarlo, hazlo después de cenar- le dijo Nicki.

…

Habían terminado de cenar hace una hora, Vegeta se puso a leer los papeles de la oficina. De repente Goten entro a su oficina y se sentó en un sillón enfrente de él. El niño bufaba a cada rato, lo hacía exageradamente, para que Vegeta se acercara a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Luego de diez minutos de escucharlo suspirar. Se le acerco y se sentó a lado suyo.

-qué pasa contigo mocoso?- le pregunto cómo solo él lo hacía.

-tío llame a Trunks y me dijo que él ya no quería salir mañana y yo tenía muchas ganas de ir al parque de diversiones-

Vegeta solo quedo mas pensativo de lo que estaba –capaz que tenia cosas que hacer…- trato de consolarlo.

-pues tenía que ponerse al día con las clases que falto, pero él es muy inteligente, así que no demoraría mucho en eso-

-falto a clases poco más de una semana… no te parece que hasta él más inteligente estaría ocupado?-

-pues no Trunks, este es el segundo año que repite este grado, así que ya sabe lo que van a enseñar-

Lo que dijo el pequeño, le llamo poderosamente la atención. –segunda vez que repite?- le pregunto para luego darse cuenta de que Goten había metido la pata de alguna forma, abrió grande los ojos y tapo su boca como no creyendo lo que había dicho.

-nada tío! Solo hablaba ya sabe como soy! Jajajaj- dijo exageradamente- tengo sed tío, voy por una soda-

-ni lo sueñes… ya comenzaste a hablar ahora termina!- le reprocho.

-no puedo… es un secreto que me confió Trunks…- dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-oye acaso no te he guardado secretos para que no te castiguen antes?- trato de chantajearlo –te acuerdas de el vestido de novia de tu mamá y un día jugaste con él para hacer una carpa? Quien lo mando a la tintorería para que le saquen esa enorme mancha de salsa de tomate?-

Goten solo miro al suelo y contesto –tu tío-

-o cuando rompiste esa vasija muy cara de San Salvador… quien mando a pedir un duplicado y gasto una fortuna haciéndolo?-

-hay, hay, hay.! Está bien! Pero no debe contárselo a nadie!- le dijo agitando los brazos.

-bueno… Trunks me conto que el año pasado él iba a una escuela de Perú, pero que un día llego mucha gente para querer hablar con él. Pero él no conocía a ninguno de ellos, me conto que algunos lo agarraban y lo jalaban para que hablara con ellos pero que él no podía hablar. –"reporteros"- asumió Vegeta.

-cuando se entero su mamá lo saco del esa escuela y le propuso entrar a esta, aunque Trunks no se negó dejar su escuela anterior, no quiso entrar a mitad de año, ya que sería incomodo ser el nuevo. Así que le pidió a su mamá no estudiar el año pasado, además dijo que esa escuela era muy fácil. Su mamá accedió pero igual él estudiaba con maestros particulares para no perder sus conocimientos-

-ósea que él es mayor que tu…-le dijo.

-si… un año mayor… pero no tiene que contarle nada a nadie1! Ni siquiera a mi tía Nicki, ni a mi mamá, ni a nadie-

-no es gran cosa… te lo aseguro- trato de disimular un poco su sorpresa- oye y cuando es su cumpleaños?-

Goten lo miro un poco extrañado por la repentina pregunta, pero le respondió con inocencia –pues es en agosto o algo así-

-ósea que este agosto, Trunks cumpliría… ocho años- le dijo tratando de controlar un poco su cabeza que le estaba a punto de explotar.

-oye porque no te comes un buen pedazo de pastel y te vas a ver televisión- le propuso

-SSSIII, le pediré a mi tía Nicki!-

Goten salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a un Vegeta totalmente intrigado, hacia las cuentas en su cabeza, en su cabeza había dos hechos, uno de ellos le aterraba, el otro lo aterraba aun más.

Se quedo como tres horas pensando en los sucesos que le habían pasado ese año. Vegeta estaba a punto de casarse con Nicki, su novia desde la universidad. Todo iba muy bien hasta que un día se ofreció ir a buscar a su sobrino, ahí fue cuando conoció a Trunks. Luego paso ese día en que se cruzo de nuevo con él en la escuela de artes marciales de Roshy.

Vegeta nunca se había preocupado por otro niño que no fuera su sobrino, pero aunque no conocía mucho a Trunks, se vio pendiente de él en todo momento. Cuando ese chico lo golpeo en la boca del estomago, él corrió hacia Trunks sin pensarlo, cuando lo vio acorralado de esos fotógrafos, sintió una fuerte necesidad de protegerlo y si no hubiera llegado el insecto ese día, lo más seguro era que él se hubiera puesto a golpear a cada uno de los paparazis con el fin de llegar al niño. Recordó esa fuerte necesidad de querer protegerlo, esa que nunca tuvo ni siquiera por Goten.

No quería admitirlo, no quería verlo, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. No podía ser, la otra posibilidad era que ni bien Bulma se recibió, hubiera tenido algo con otro, aunque esto lo enfadaba de sobre manera, no lo enfadaría como lo primero que había pensado.

Casi sin pensarlo busco entre sus pertenencias, tenía muchas cajas de la empresa, pero él buscaba una en particular.

Siempre quiso deshacerse de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo siempre se arrepentía. Vegeta encontró lo que buscaba, estaba llena de polvo, una pequeña caja, pero importante para él, aunque no quería admitirlo.

Cuando la abrió, saco varios papeles, la mayoría de ellas eran fotografías, viejísimas fotografías. Paso de fotos de la OHS a fotos de sus ahora ex amigos, de lugares que había visitado en su infancia, fotos de él mismo cuando era un niño, se las había sacado a su padre, ya que él no quería que nadie tenga fotos de él. También encontró fotos de Kakarotto, -él muy desgraciado no cambio nada- , luego encontró lo que buscaba. Muy debajo de todos esos papeles y fotos, estaba lo que fue por mucho tiempo su tesoro más apreciado.

La señora Bunny le había sacado esa foto antes de partir a su graduación, esa foto tenia…ocho años… se sonrió al recordar a "la mujer loca". Llego hasta preguntarse si la volvería a ver, no estaba muy apresurado puesto que sabía lo que lo se esperaba con esa mujer. Miro la foto, estaba él mirando a su "angel azul" bajar por las escaleras. Tenía frenos y había cambiado sus anteojos de "secretaria" por otros más actuales, tenía un bello vestido color rojo y el cabello suelto. Se quedo mirando esa foto, y recordó esa noche como si hubiera pasado hace una semana antes. Planeo la visita al mirador de la ciudad. Pero ella se le adelanto y empezó desde el auto…

Flashback.

-Bulma basta me desconcentras!- le decía un casi enojado Vegeta a la chica que se masturbaba frente a sus ojos.

-pues conduce más rápido y ayúdame con esto!- le respondió Bulma.

-mejor hago los dos- respondió. Tomo con la mano izquierda el volante y con la derecha empezó a acariciar la vulva de su chica. La escuchaba gemir. Música para sus oídos. Luego ella saco sus manos y empezó a tocarse los pechos. –Que delicia- repetía una y otra vez. De repente Vegeta saco su mano.

-llegamos- anuncio él. -Ahora si veras- le advirtió. Bajo del auto y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Bulma. La saco un tanto brusco del mismo. Pero esto no hizo más que excitar más a Bulma. Mientras rudamente la poyaba en el capot del auto. Vegeta se bajo los pantalones y se lo metió entre las piernas de su dama, de apoco empezó a masturbarse con ellas.

-métemela Vegetaa- al decir esto, Vegeta se separo de ella le dio la vuelta. Tenía su trasero a su merced. –Vegeta? Que piensas hacer?- pregunto la peli azul tanto preocupada.

Vegeta se sonrió-está bien mujer hoy no será el día pero tarde o temprano esto será mío- y le dio una nalgada. Se la metió por donde siempre. En un momento de placer Vegeta alzo una de las piernas de su hembra, para metérsela más adentro. Le encantaba. Pero lo mas exquisito era que desde hace tiempo Bulma había tomado una hobby tragarse todo el semen que el largaba cuando tenían sexo. Y luego de eso esperarían un rato más y ella comenzaría a chupárselo para una segunda ronda. Era excitante ir pensando en lo que iban a hacer después, no podía controlarse con esta chica. Estaba hipnotizado mientras veía su miembro entrar y salir de su vagina y los gemidos de placer que gritaba ella… lo hacían perderse más en el placer.

-Vegetaaa…- grito Bulma anunciando su orgasmo. –Bulmaaa- le siguió Vegeta echando toda su semilla dentro de ella

fin de flashback.

Lo recordó como una de las mejores noches que había tenido en su vida. De repente la realidad lo golpeo con fiereza, recordó ese día, había planeado tener "su dosis de sexo", como le había puesto en esos tiempos, solo una vez para luego irse con "sus amigos". Recordó que siempre se cuido, siempre usaba protección, las únicas veces que no lo había hecho fue la primera vez… y la ultima… cuando la siguió afuera del salón de la OHS. Cuando ella se puso celosa de Marron, cuando el imbécil los filmo en su momento de intimidad.

-la fiesta fue en diciembre… ocho años… en agosto… nueve meses entre diciembre y agosto…-


	9. En las tinieblas

Tuvo que esperar hasta el otro día para localizarla, el único lugar donde podía contactarla era en casa del insecto. Pero Vegeta no iría ahí, sabía que ese sujeto no le diría nada acerca de donde vivía la peli azul. Y aunque le hubiera partido la cara hasta que le diga, no era el modo de averiguarlo.

Casualmente había escuchado algo que le serviría para encontrarla, el día en que tuvieron su reunión.

Flashback

Se acerco a Bulma para extender su mano, ya habían cerrado el contrato. Ambas empresas salían muy bien beneficiadas por los negocios que habían acordado. Cuando se le acerco, ella no disimulaba desprecio a su persona, lo cual era lo ponía en ridículo frente a su abogado y a los de ella. Nadie se metía con él.

Esa fue la principal razón por lo cual se juro no volver a desearla de la manera que lo había hecho la primera vez que la vio. Se dieron una última mirada de desprecio y salió de la gran oficina.

Cuando estaba llegando al ascensor, escucho a su secretaria arreglar una cita para su jefa. –si señor, tendremos esa avioneta de propulsión para mas tardar pasado mañana- dijo para luego escuchar lo que le ordenaba el sujeto- si no hay problema, le aseguro que la señorita Brief, se pondrá a terminar el invento mañana mismo, es mas ella misma dijo que lo terminaría, estará todo el día en la empresa… si quiere puede venir a ver cómo está avanzando-…-está bien señor Gbhara, lo estaremos esperando, ingrese desde la parte superior del edificio y dígale a la recepcionista que esperan por usted-…- muy bien, gracias y lo esperamos-

Escucho esa conversación sin saber por qué. Supuso por un momento que lo había hecho por que el ascensor tardaba demasiado en subir al penúltimo piso. Una vez que subió, se fue del lugar.

Fin de flashback.

Vegeta sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando llego a la Corporación Capsula, fue directamente hacia a la parte superior de la empresa, cuando llego ahí lo atendió una mujer, supuso que era la recepcionista. –senor lo esperábamos por la tarde- luego de auto nombrarse Sr Gbhara, la recepcionista llamo a uno de los empleados para que lo acompañara a donde se encontraba la mujer.

El sujeto lo llevo al sótano de la corporación, unos dos pisos debajo de la gran empresa. Quedo totalmente maravillado con ese lugar, desde afuera se veía como uno de los edificios más grandes del mundo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que este se extendiera hasta por debajo de la tierra.

Seguía sin poder creerlo, Trunks… su hijo. –"no la perdonare jamás"- seguia enfadado. Pero en realidad estaba todo claro, él también tenía algo de culpa, su furia y celos no lo dejo darse cuenta de que el niño era… su hijo. Vegeta nunca creyó en los lazos de familia que algunos padres contaban, sin embargo no pudo negar que con Trunks tuvo algo de instinto paternal, tuvo algo que lo unió a él desde que lo conoció. De seguro la mujer estaba planeado llevárselo del país, por lo que había ocurrido. Él no la dejaría, nunca se lo dejaría y si tenía que ir a juicio, pues lo aria. El niño era tan hijo de ella como suyo.

No había razón para que la mujer no le haya contado acerca de su existencia, había sido muy egoísta.

-llegamos señor… la señorita Brief está en el fondo del galpón, desea que lo acompañe?-

Vegeta solo negó con la cabeza y le dijo –no, pero no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-

-está bien señor Gbhara-. Y partió del lugar.

…..

Bulma estaba trabajando en una maquina enorme, le habían encargado hace más de dos meses una avioneta, era uno de los proyectos más delicados que había hecho en su vida. Jamás habían encerrado algo de tan grande dimensión, en una capsula, lo cual muchos de sus colegas científicos dijeron que era totalmente imposible. Sin embargo, ella era testaruda, nada era imposible para la gran Bulma Brief, como ella se auto nominaba.

El proyecto requería mano dura y muchísimo conocimiento; ya había encerrado autos de diferentes tamaños pero si podía disminuir las partículas de una avioneta, entonces sería fácil encerrar cualquier cosa.

Desde hace tiempo que le había dicho a sus compañeros científicos que ella se encargaría de la maquina, pero el asunto con Trunks y el repentino encuentro con su amor de la adolescencia, le habían retrasado muchísimo. –Estúpido- desde que se encontraron, no dejaba de pensar en él. De todos los países, provincias, ciudades y pueblos del mundo, tenia que haber parado en la misma que Vegeta, se mentiría a si misma sino dijera que sintió "mariposas en su estomago" cuando lo vio. Seguía siendo endemoniadamente guapo, pero asquerosamente insoportable. Bulma no lo perdonaría por haber maltratado a su hijo… su hijo. Por lo que Bulma había visto su hijo, él parecía haber formado un fuerte lazo con Vegeta, lo cual la aterro aun más, no quería que él este cerca de Trunks. El niño le había pedido quedarse en la ciudad, otra vez le daría el gusto y así siempre seria. El día anterior luego del encuentro de su hijo con Vegeta, el niño cambio de parecer, ya no quería seguir en la escuela y quería conocer otro lado. Como siempre ella le daría el gusto así que ni bien terminaba esa máquina haría los papeles para la mudanza, de nuevo.

-maldito, bastardo- insulto a lo alto. –Maldita pieza-. No podía hacer encajar una tuerca en la maquina. –listo… soy una genio!-

Termino de ajustar el motor, a simple vista no era como cualquier otro, tenia luces que tilintaban y varias partes en continuo movimiento. Bulma sacudió un poco sus manos y comenzó a subir por las escaleras para ponerlo en arranque.

Una vez funcionando, bajo de nuevo para ver el motor –soy un genio!- se auto alagaba. Bulma veía su creación, el modelo del motor era muy futurista, nadie se imaginaria que lo hizo ella sola –listo ahora tengo que asegurarlo pero no cabe duda… ¡soy la mejor de todas!- decía mientras danzaba en medio del galpón.

-me debes la verdad mujer!-

Bulma se paró en seco para ver de dónde provenía la muy conocida voz. Vegeta salió de las sombras con cara de pocos amigos –que haces aquí? ya hicimos negocios… no tienes nada que hacer aquí!-

-por una maldita vez en tu vida se sincera… sabes que tenemos mucho de qué hablar aun!-. Vegeta quería que ella le dijera de una forma la verdad y le daría una oportunidad de que se lo diga por sí misma.

-que demonios sucede contigo? Déjame en paz!-le grito –llamare a seguridad!-

Bulma hizo un intento de acercarse a un teléfono que estaba cerca. Pero Vegeta se le adelanto y tomo con rudeza sus brazos. –suéltame bestia!-

-no! Quiero que me digas la verdad! Me mentiste por mucho tiempo, solo dilo!-

-"no puede ser… no creo que se está refiriendo a lo que estoy pensando"- pensó Bulma, aun si poder creer lo que Vegeta se estaba refiriendo, sin embargo no quería arriesgarse – no sé de que hablas-

Vegeta estaba arto, arto de sus mentiras, su paciencia había llegado a su límite, estaba claro de que Bulma no tenía ni una mínima intención de ser sincera con él. –no juegues conmigo mujer, esto jamás te lo perdonare-

-ya suéltame animal! Te odio!- empezó a gritarle.

-me importa un bledo cuáles son tus sentimientos para conmigo!-

Bulma empezó a sollozar, no podía creer lo que Vegeta le decía, aunque se había tratado de convencer de que ya no lo amaba, lo que le había dicho le había dolido.

-que quieres de mi, Vegeta?- pronuncio con la voz quebrada.

-solo la verdad…-

Bulma agacho la cabeza, no quería arriesgar y decirle acerca de Trunks. Si Vegeta sabia la verdad, tendría que decírselo el mismo.

-ya no puedo tener, paciencia, Bulma. Hoy más que nunca desearía nunca haberte conocido…-. Bulma cerró sus ojos al escuchar esto y escucho lo que Vegeta tenia para decirle -¿por qué nunca me dijiste que Trunks era mi hijo?-

….

-no puedo creerlo! Bulma es madre del pequeño Trunks?- comento Chichi. –ya te lo dije cien veces amor- le reprocho Goku.

-pero me sigue pareciendo increíble! Según Goten, ella es muy bonita y además vi una vez a Trunks de lejos y es un niño precioso-

-pues, yo también lo vi solo una vez, es un niño muy atlético, según Vegeta tiene carácter fuerte la mayoría de la veces- le dijo Goku.

En ese momento entro Nicki con Goten en brazos y ambas parejas se callaron. –se puede saber que pasa aquí?... Vegeta salió esta mañana hecha una furia, sé que es bastante especial si nos referimos a su carácter, pero últimamente, esta más de lo común y además ustedes parecen que me ocultan algo.

-no es nada Nicki, sucede que la mamá de Trunks fue una muy buena amiga mía- trato de arreglar Chichi.

Nicki se sentó con ellos en la mesa y dio un gran suspiro. –Pues la verdad desde que apareció esa mujer todo es más raro-

-no te hagas la cabeza Nicki… eres la única que aguanta a Vegeta y eso es un logro. El te adora…- le dijo, aunque sabía muy bien que había otra mujer capaz de soportar el carácter del primo de su esposo.

-pues últimamente me parece más difícil que nunca…-

Chichi y Goku se miraron a la vez. Nicki se veía triste estaban cada vez más cerca de "l gran día". En teoría la pareja tendría que estar más unida que nunca, sin embargo ahí estaba la futura novia, con la mirada perdida sobre el arreglo floral que había sobre la mesa y ni hablar del futuro novio, de quien no sabían donde se había metido en toda la mañana. Vegeta ya había cerrado el trato con la CC. Ya no tenía trabajo, debería estar con ellos, debería estar con su prometida, ayudándola a preparar lo que faltaba para su boda.

….

-habla maldita sea!- le grito Vegeta.

Bulma se quedo sin habla, lo temió desde que Vegeta le pidió la verdad, más ahora no podía ni siquiera abrir su boca. La respiración se le hacía cada vez más difícil. –te vas a quedar callada toda la vida?... sabes todavía no puedo creer que hayas pensado que nunca me enteraría, no quise admitirlo desde un principio pero ahora…-

-ahora no es diferente…- Vegeta solo escucho lo que tenia para decir- no tienes pporque involucrarte… él y yo estamos bien-

-no juegues conmigo mujer, ese niño es tanto tuyo como mío-

Esto último hizo enojar de sobre manera a Bulma.- como te atreves, Trunks ni te necesita… nunca le hice faltar nada… y te aseguro que no necesita a alguien como tú!- escupió Bulma.

-te equivocas Bulma, si le prestaras más atención al niño en vez de estar fornicando con el maldito insecto, te darías cuenta de que Trunks necesita de mí-

-no necesita de ti, Yamsha es un muy buen padre para …-

-ni te atrevas a decir eso. Jamás dejaría que mi hijo sea criado por un imbécil como ese!-

-Trunks no es nada de ti… es mi hijo y si quiero que Yamsha sea su…-

-jamás permitiré eso, escúchame Bulma, ese niño necesita de mí, no quiere a cualquier estúpido como su padre-

-si el te quisiera, no me hubiera pedido irse de la ciudad, mi hijo quiere mudarse, no quiere saber nada de ti-

Vegeta pensó en lo que paso el día anterior, había maltratado a su propio hijo en un ataque de ira. –él me quiere y lo sabes, por eso te exijo que le digas la verdad!-

-no puedes pedirme eso! No lo hare! Yo lo crie por ocho años, es mi hijo y si piensas en quitármelo te juro que te mato!-

-sacas a relucir tus garras no? Pues de todos modos, el lo sabrá…-

Empezó a taladrarle la cabeza cuando Bulma se zafo de su agarre y comenzó a alejarse de él en dirección a su invento. –no lo sabrá, tú tienes una vida ya hecha… sigue con ella y yo por mi parte seguiré con mi familia, estuvimos bien sin ti hasta que apareciste!-

-no juegues conmigo Brief…- comenzó a amenazarla mientras se acercaban al motor que aun estaba funcionando –ese niño, es mi hijo, Trunks es mi hijo, es uno de los niños más poderosos del mundo por ser heredero de ambas empresas, no dejare que lo arriesgues, tratando de darle una vida normal… él no es normal!- Vegeta dijo esto pensando en esa vez en que su hijo había huido de la escuela.

-mi hijo no será un estúpido famoso, no le gusta las cámaras! No sabes nada de él! Aléjate de nosotros y sigue con tu vida!-

-nunca! Es mi hijo también!- Vegeta tuvo tanta rabia que tomo un martillo que estaba al alcance de su mano y dio un fuerte golpe al motor que molestaba con su ruido.

-no!- grito Bulma. Escucharon unos sonidos raros provenientes de la maquina la cual empezó a humear. Bulma y Vegeta vieron esta reacción de la maquina pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar el motor se sobre calentó y exploto enfrente de ellos.

…..

Estaba todo oscuro, no podían ver casi nada, el humo dificultaba su visión y hacia un acto tan simple como respirar se vuelva doloroso para los dos. Vegeta sostuvo a Bulma entre sus brazos, aunque no podían verla con claridad, sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Ella hundió su cara en su cuello y con dificultad solo le dijo –no me dejes-

Vegeta la acurruco en sus brazos con más fuerza. –Nunca lo haría- de a poco fue acercando mas su cara a la suya, podía sentir su perfume y su suave piel. Vegeta trato de convencerse de que la mujer que estaba en su pecho, era su peor enemigo, le había ocultado la existencia de su único hijo y lo humillo cada vez que tuvo oportunidad. Sin embargo la amaba.

-no me dejes- repitió ella.

-nunca lo haría- le recordó él.

…..

Había humo por todos lados, la explosión había provocado que alguno de los inventos en el galpón, exploten o se quemen, el fuego se expandió alrededor de lo que había sido antes una avioneta. A penas podía respirar, Vegeta abrió sus ojos con dificultad, levanto su cabeza para ver los daños que había causado su estupidez. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna al ver cuál era el problema, noto horrorizado que su pierna estaba quebrada, se tomo la frente donde no dejaba de salir sangre y noto que tenía un profundo corte en su frente. De repente la realidad lo golpeo con todo, el era fuerte podía soportar una fuerte paliza, pero si él estaba en ese estado, no quería ni imaginar de cómo estaría ella. En su estado de inconsciencia soñó que la tenía en sus brazos. Pero fue solo un sueño.

-Bulma!- empezó a gritar con desesperación. –Bulma!- repetía una y otra vez, el humo no lo dejaba ver nada, así que empezó a arrastrarse para ver si había parado más adelante. El humo no cesaba, cada vez era más difícil respirar, pero si iba a morir lo haría después de encontrarla. Muy a lo lejos, vio su figura, no se movía, aunque sentía que por el dolor de su cuerpo estaba a punto de desmayarse, quería hacerlo al lado suyo.

-Bulma!- le grito para ver si reaccionaba, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella. Se acerco de apoco, su pierna no le dejaba moverse, pero no le importo. De repente escucho unos golpes que venían a lo lejos, venían de la entrada del lugar, de seguro eran los bomberos tratando de entrar en su rescate. Los aspersores empezaron a largar chorros y chorros de agua, pero él no se detuvo, por más que sonara tonto y él sabía que había sido solo un sueño pero no quería dejarla, le había prometido no dejarla.

-Bulma!- volvió a gritar. De repente escucho que rompían la puerta principal, los bomberos gritaban por sus nombres, pero no hizo caso. Vegeta solo quería hacerle saber que él estaba con ella, así que hizo un esfuerzo para ir un poco más rápido. Ya estaba cerca de ella, cuando estiro su mano para tocarla, uno de los bomberos lo hazlo. Aunque Vegeta forcejeó contra él, no quería separarse de ella. Pero en medio de sus jalones, sintió como el humo invadió totalmente sus pulmones, y de a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, lo último que vio fue a uno de los bomberos alzar el cuerpo de la mujer, la madre de su hijo, su Bulma.


	10. confusion

-estoy en el cielo?- se pregunto Vegeta mientras miraba a su alrededor un inmenso jardín. No se escuchaba nada más que las canciones de los pájaros y el agua de un rio que parecía cercano. El lugar era acogedor, respiraba el aire puro del lugar lo cual lo hacía sentirse a salvo. De repente escucho la risa de un niño, seguida por la de una mujer, estos venían de detrás de un árbol que estaba en una colina. Empezó a subirla mientras iba subiendo podía ver un niño cubierto por una sabana y una mujer vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y una gran sombrero, ambos jugaban en el pasto.

Cuando el niño se saco la sabana de la cabeza pudo saber que se trataba de Trunks, pero más pequeño, de unos tres años. El pequeño niño lo miro fijamente a los ojos con la típica expresión de enojo que lo caracterizaba a ambos.

-ven papá- le dijo estirando su pequeño brazo hacia Vegeta con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando la mujer de blanco se dirigió a él, ya no se sorprendió que fuera Bulma, pero si le sorprendió la belleza que portaba, sin una gota de maquillaje era la mujer más bella del mundo. –vas a quedarte ahí para siempre?- le dijo para luego estirar la mano y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa.

Vegeta le sonrió y pensó para sí mismo lo afortunado que era –"una mujer hermosa y un hijo, heredero ejemplar"-. Se fue acercando a ellos, quería besar los hermosos labios de la mujer y en un momento de descuido del niño, llevarla a un lugar donde pueda hacerla suya como siempre debió haber hecho.

Pero cuando dio dos paso, vio a Yamsha pasar por al lado suyo y acercarse a su familia. Quedo congelado cuando Trunks se colgó en sus brazos y como si esto fuera poco le dio una repugnante beso a "su mujer".

La sangre empezó a acumularse en su cabeza, quería deshacerse del insecto que se había atrevido a tocarla quien sabe cuántas veces. Vegeta odiaba la imagen que veía y aunque dio un grito a todo pulmón, ellos no le prestaron atención, él era invisible y aunque la imagen era repugnante al principio, prefirió eso a sentir la horrible sensación de dolor. Él no era parte de sus vidas, luego sintió que alguien se aferraba a su brazo, cuando giro la cabeza vio que era su prometida, su bella prometida, una rubia de ojos azules, un cuerpo hermoso y una excelente conversadora. –Ven amor, vámonos de aquí- le dijo para luego alejarse de donde estaban.

Nicki era la mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos, para cualquier hombre, Nicki hubiera sido un hermoso sueño. Pero Vegeta la tenía en carne y hueso para él solo. Vegeta podía poseer a la mujer cuantas veces quisiera, podía verla cambiarse frente a él en las mañanas y meterse en la ducha mientras se bañaba. Solo había un problema… ella no era Bulma.

….

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con dificultad, la luz de la ventana cegaba su visión debido al tiempo en que había estado inconsciente. Lo primero que vio fue el yeso de su pierna –maldita sea- luego miro a su alrededor y vio un sinfín de dibujos de su sobrino y de flores todas con un frase en particular, "que te recuperes".

El poderoso empresario seguía aturdido por lo sucedido, sacudió un poco su cabeza y la asentó en la almohada. Su descanso no duro ni dos segundos cuando recordó el porqué estaba en ese lugar.

-Bulma… doctor!- grito mientras buscaba el botón de emergencia, -enfermera! Quien sea!-.

-Vegeta! Ya despertaste! Que bueno… me tenias preocupada!- le dijo Nicki.

-Nicki? Como esta Bulma? Dime! Que paso? Desde cuando estoy aquí?.-

A Nicki le extraño ese súbito interés por una mujer que en teoría apenas la conocía.

-me gustaría que antes me explicaras un par de cosas antes…- le dijo con una mirada de enojo.

-no juegues conmigo mujer! Quiero saber cómo esta Bulma, la mama de Trunks!- le dijo recordando cual era la situación de ambos.

-pasaron dos días desde que estas internado tienes una apierna rota y por poco te partes la cabeza…- tomo un largo suspiro –pero la madre de Trunks… no despertó todavía…-

Cuando escucho esto, Vegeta trato de levantarse como podía, tenía la pierna enyesada y la cabeza cubierta de vendas. ´sin embargo no le dolía nada en comparación con saber que Bulma ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos.

-qué demonios haces? Tienes que descansar!- le dijo Nicki tratando de controlar un poco su furia.

-no… tengo que verla! Donde está Trunks? En qué hospital esta?-

-su empresa se hizo cargo de ambos, estamos en "the blue hospital", ella está en terapia intensiva, solo su familia puede verla, así que al menos que seas su hermano o algo así, es una pérdida de tiempo de que trates de ir a verla-

Vegeta miro a su prometida, cayó en la realidad de que al preocuparse más en la mujer que en sí mismo, debía ser totalmente doloroso para Nicki. Vegeta no era bueno en pedir perdón y Nicki no se merecía ser tratada como él la estaba tratando. Ella era la hermana del único amigo que le había quedado en la secundaria y cuando hablo con él para pedir su mano, le prometió cuidarla. Y él la estaba lastimando.

Se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso, sin duda Nicki esperaba más, pero Vegeta estaba totalmente perdido. –Vegeta ya despertaste!- dijo Goku mientras entraba a la habitación.

-tíooo!- grito Goten de tras de él. El niño entro corriendo y se abalanzo a la cama de Vegeta. –estábamos preocupados por ti, no sabíamos dónde estabas, hasta que a eso de las diez de la noche nos informaron del accidente desde la corporación-

-no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó- mintió y viro la cabeza hacia un costado.

Goku sabía que él recordaba todo, no era casualidad que hubieran estado Bulma y Vegeta en el mismo lugar donde ocurrió la catástrofe. De todos modos sabía que no debía meterse en el tema, al menos por ahora. Goku miro a Nicki, ella estaba mirando por la ventana, aunque no veía su cara sabía que estaba triste, así que trato de contar algún anécdota que rompiera el hielo. Luego entro Chichi –que costumbre la tuya de preocuparnos!-

-sigues igual de histérica y mandona, Triboli?-

-pues alguien debe preocuparse por el pellejo de los demás no te parece?-

-como esta Bulma?- le pregunto Goku, lo cual capto totalmente la atención de Vegeta.

Chichi miro a Goku en señal de desaprobación, pero aun así le contesto.

-pues tu sabes, todavía no hay noticias, pero está recibiendo la mejor atención en el octavo piso, solo espero que se recupere…-

-si eso espero-

Vegeta solo escucho lo que su familia tenía para decirle, por suerte lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que el odiaba las preguntas, de todos modos, aunque escuchaba las locuras de su primo y las ocurrencias de su sobrino, su cabeza estaba en el octavo piso.

Luego de un par de horas, la enfermera entro a la habitación para avisar que la hora de visitas había terminado. Nicki y Chichi salieron primero, Goten salió por detrás de ellas.

–Tengo algo que darte, antes de irme- le dijo Goku, quien salió de la habitación y volvió con unas muletas –para que estires un poco tus piernas… seguro que el doctor te dijo que debes descansar pero no creo que lo hagas…-

-Kakarotto… por casualidad trajiste alguna pertenecía mia?-

- a decir verdad… si… traje algo de dinero y un par de fotos… las deje en una de tus mesas de luz-

Vegeta solo asintió y miro hacia la ventana.

….

Cayo la noche, le había pedido a todos que no se quedaran con él porque el quería, "recapacitar acerca de lo que paso"; su familia sabia que cuando Vegeta decía esas frases, era su manera sutil de decirles que no lo molestaran.

Miraba al techo, pensando en lo que había pasado, tenía que verla y no se iría del lugar hasta hacerlo. Vegeta sabía que Goku y Chichi le habían contado de su paradero apropósito, los conocía demasiado; ellos querían que él este con Bulma y aunque adoraban a Nicki, ellos sabían que no eran el uno para el otro.

En un esfuerzo sobre humano, Vegeta se levanto de la cama, eran las 11 de la noche, las visitas ya habían terminado, pero él sabía que ese era el momento de ir a verla. Tomo las muletas que Goku, casualmente le dejó y empezó su recorrido hacia el octavo piso.

No había mucha gente en los pasillos, solo algunos enfermos que deseaban hacer ejercicio o estirar las piernas. Iba muy despacio, a pesar de que fue mariscal de campo en la secundaria, fue toda su infancia a una escuela de artes marciales y después de conocer a Bulma, agrego como pasa tiempo; escalar montañas, sin embargo jamás se había quebrado ningún hueso. Pero poco importaba ese inconveniente, debía ver a la peli azul.

Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, cuando fue hacia el ascensor. Pero sabía que una vez que llegue a la habitación de ella, abría algún guardia en la entrada, de todos modos, no había nada que el dinero no pudiera solucionar en esa situación. Esa había sido la razón, por la cual Goku dejó una buena suma de dinero.

Se notaba que el lugar era uno de los mejores hospitales del país, cuando se abrió la compuerta del ascensor, quedo un poco asombrado por el tamaño del lugar, se notaba que hasta las sillas de espera valían una importante suma de dinero, Vegeta se pregunto por un momento si es que su hijo habría nacido ahí. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ya no le interesaba pelear con ella, había hecho un trabajo estupendo con su hijo, se sonrió al pensar en Trunks como su hijo, no le costó mucho hacerlo ya que aunque no lo había admitido antes, desde hace mucho tiempo que se acepto a si mismo que tener un hijo como Trunks, era un orgullo. –Irónico- se dijo.

Siguió caminando con sus muletas, a lo lejos había una puerta muy grande y delante de este había un guardia sentado, Vegeta se le acerco y noto que el sujeto estaba dormido. Si él hubiera estado pagando el hospital en esos momentos, no hubiera dudado un segundo en despedirlo por dejar sin protección, a la madre de su hijo.

Vegeta abrió la puerta, la luz estaba apagada, duras penas entraba la luz de la luna e iluminaba la cama donde se encontraba la madre de su hijo. Cuando vio en un costado vio en un sillón y en él estaba Trunks, el pequeño se había dormido en el sofá, tenía unas cuantas hojas y crayones por el suelo, lo cual delataba que había querido hacerle un dibujo a su madre.

Vegeta se le acerco, al lado del pequeño había una frazada y solo por instinto arropo al niño que de seguro tenia frio. No pudo evitar analizar la cara del pequeño, sabía que si hubiera tenido una foto de sí mismo a la edad de ocho, hubiera sido la misma imagen del niño que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el sofá. –"descartando el cabello y los ojos"- se dijo así mismo. Vegeta sonrió de nuevo a las malditas coincidencias de la vida que lo habían llevado a ese lugar en el mundo.

Luego de evaluar las facciones de su hijo, Vegeta se alejo para acercarse a Bulma, iba despacio, no solo por las molestas muletas si no para no despertar a Trunks, iba despacio, en dirección a la mujer que nunca había podido olvidar.

Una vez al lado de su cama, dio un gran suspiro al ver su hermoso rostro cubierto por una mascarilla, la mujer pudo haberle ocultado la existencia de su hijo, pudo haberlo humillado y desaparecido de su vida cuando más la necesitaba, sin embargo nada se comparaba con el daño físico que le había hecho. Nunca quiso lastimarla, jamás paso por su cabeza, es más si ella le hubiera dado la oportunidad él hubiera hecho lo imposible para hacerla feliz.

Sin embargo las cosas se habían dado de otra forma, él estaba con una mujer que lo quería y no merecía que él la este engañando, aunque sea con el pensamiento, además estaba el hecho de que todavía no había analizado como le diría a su supuesta futura esposa, acerca de la existencia de su hijo, un niño con quien ella misma había pasado largas horas jugando.

Su vida "perfecta" se había trasformado en un desastre, paso de tener todo controlado y con la aparición de Bulma, todo lo que había planeado se fue al drenaje. De todos modos, Vegeta sabia que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir la verdad, Nicki debía saber de la verdadera identidad de Trunks. Trunks debía saber quién era en realidad él y en cuanto a Bulma… no sabía que debía hacer con ella.

Vegeta acerco su mano para poder tocar su piel, lo poco que quedaba expuesta, cuando sintió su suave mejilla, no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios. De repente sintió que perdía el equilibrio y un fuerte dolor invadía su pierna.

-aléjate de mi mamá!- le grito Trunks de manera posesiva. El pequeño le había empujado de manera que Vegeta ya no podía permanecer de pie, así que cayó al suelo.

Vegeta miro al niño, quien se puso en pose de pelea, tenía su expresión enojo y seguridad… Vegeta adoraba verlo tan confiado –que hace aquí?- le pregunto el niño, pudo haberle temido hace una par de días atrás, incluso pudo haberle pedido a su madre de mudarse de la ciudad, debido a su comportamiento pero ahí estaba en frente de él, con una mirada asesina. Vegeta sonrió y cerró los ojos –sea como sea, el niño siempre la protegerá-

-le pregunte que hace aquí! O que esta sordo?-

-solo vine a ver como estaba tu mamá- fue su respuesta.

-pues ella no necesita de usted! Aléjese de ella!-

-oye mocoso tu no me ordenas!- le dijo, enojándose un poco por la falta de respeto, sabía que Trunks no sabía acerca de su parentesco, pero algún día lo sabría y tenía que ir aprendiendo a respetarlo. Como pudo se paro en frente de su hijo, el niño lo miraba sin temor. –Algún día tendrás que saber tu lugar niño…- le dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Trunks no entendió lo que quiso decir Vegeta, sabía que se refería a algo, la frase "saber tu lugar", por alguna razón sabia que él no se refería al hecho de que él era un niño y que por ende debía "respetar a los adultos". Otra cosa que llamo poderosamente su atención fue esa extraña visita, a esa hora de la noche, sabía que ellos se conocían de antes, lo que no sabía era el lazo que los unía.

-si cree que lo aceptare como pretendiente de mamá… está loco- se dijo para luego acercar más su sillón a la cama de su madre.


	11. rosas rojas

Trunks se quedo al lado de su madre mientras le sostenía su mano, el pequeño no podía dejar de pensar en las repentinas apariciones de "vegeta", si bien antes era su amigo, pero las situaciones habían cambiado para ambos. No era que le había dejado de agradar, porque Trunks sentía una fuerte conexión con Vegeta, el único problema con que lidiaba el pequeño, era el hecho de pensar que ese sujeto a quien tanto admiraba no sentía ni una pisca de cariño para con él. Además estaba el hecho de que el pequeño no sabía el fuerte lazo entre su madre y Vegeta, y por lo que había visto de su relación, él parecía hacerle mucho daño y Trunks haría lo posible por proteger a su adorada madre.

En ese momento entro Yamsha, a quien le llamo poderosamente la atención ver al hijo de su novia parado en frente de ella, mientras le sostenía la mano. Yamsha pensó que Trunks estaba completamente dormido cuando lo dejo acostado en el sofá, mientras él se iba al baño.

-que haces despierto?- le pregunto.

Trunks debatía internamente di decirle acerca de él invasor que había ingresado apenas unos minutos atrás. Pero al fin y al cabo, no le pediría favores al sujeto enfrente de él. Además el pequeño era tan orgulloso de si mismo que sabía que él mismo podría protegerla de cualquiera. –nada solo desperté…-

…..

Bulma abrió sus ojos con dificultad, miro a su alrededor y se espanto un poco al verse envuelta en tubos y cables. Una costilla y el meñique de su mano derecha rotos, quiso mover un poco su cuerpo, pero este no le respondía, pues había pasado una semana y media en coma. Sobre la ventana había flores de todo tipo, pero una le llamo la atención, en un jarrón blanco, había un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, estas estaban en dirección a su cama, parecían estar ahí con la misión de ser las primeras en ser vistas cuando ella despertara. Al tratar de levantarse las maquinas a las cuales estaba conectada, empezaron a sonar con fuerza.

-mamá! Despertaste!- le dijo Trunks, quien no se había querido separar de su madre en ningún momento.

-Trunks? Que paso? En dónde estoy?-

-tuviste un accidente en la fábrica por suerte los bomberos llegaron antes de que se expanda el incendio… me tenia preocupado…- le dijo bajando la mirada. Bulma extendió sus brazos en señal de querer abrazar a su hijo, al ver esto Trunks se tiro encima de ella y le correspondió.

-Bulma! Despertaste! Qué bueno!- dijo Yamsha al entrar a la habitación.

-Yamsha…- dijo con un poco de ánimo, Trunks se soltó de su madre y se quedo a lado de ella.

-estábamos muy preocupados por ti- le dio Yamsha con una amplia sonrisa –no sabes lo que fueron estos días en los que estabas inconsciente… pero sabíamos que despertarías!-

Yamsha empezó a acariciar su mejilla con ternura, sabía que aunque se moría por besarla, esa clase de muestras de afecto estaban prohibidas, solo en frente de Trunks claro estaba.

De todos modos, Trunks lo miraba con recelo, el niño detestaba cualquier hombre que tocara a su madre y estaba claro que Yamsha no era una excepción. Al ver esta señal de afecto que tuvo el hombre que no era su padre, abrazo a su madre por cuello, lo cual aparto la mano de _Yamsha.

-que sucedió en todos estos días? Desde cuándo que estuve inconsciente?- pregunto Bulma.

Ante estas preguntas, Yamsha frunció un poco el ceño –estuviste en coma más de una semana, de todos modos el doctor nos animo diciendo que despertarías, que no perdiéramos las esperanzas-

En ese instante Bulma recordó la explosión y recordó las causas por las que había ocurrido el accidente –Vegeta…- dijo, lo cual ambos chicos escucharon claramente. Trunks se soltó de su mamá y la miro fijamente esperando una explicación.

-por que estabas con ese sujeto Bulma?- le pregunto Yamsha con un enojo totalmente visible. Trunks no se quedo atrás, suficiente tenia con soportar a Yamsha en su vida y agregar al supuesto papá de Goten lo hacia enfurecerse.

-pues… he yo lo cite porque quería aclarar un par de cosas con respecto a la empresa… además… Estaba el hecho de que lo veía muy cercano a Trunks y quería saber las razones eso es todo…- dijo sin dejar de hablar, una característica clara de ella cuando se encontraba mintiendo. Yamsha ya conocía ese detalle, pero Trunks era muy pequeño como para darse cuenta, sin embargo no le estaba totalmente convencido con esa respuesta y menos cuando solo él sabía que Vegeta había ido a verla cada noche desde que había despertado de su propio sueño. Pero estaba claro que él niño no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contarle eso a su madre.

-señorita Brief! Qué bueno verla ya despierta!- dijo Krilin al entrar a la habitación-nos tenia preocupados, no sabíamos cuando despertaría!-

-Krilin! Como estas? Disculpa las molestias-

-pues la verdad, es que disfrute venir aquí!- dijo con la cara sonrojada y una mano detrás de su nuca. Bulma reconocía este gesto, Krilin no era solo su chofer de extrema confianza, era además uno de sus mejores amigos. Recordó que solo había hecho esos gestos en dos ocasiones, ambas por la misma razón, una mujer. –vamos cuéntame! Quiero saber! Es enfermera?-

-a que se refieren, mamá?- pregunto Trunks. –pues que tu chofer, anda coqueteando con una señorita aquí en el hospital- le contesto Yamsha –una muy linda señorita…- dijo con los ojos saltones y un poco de saliva caía de su boca.

-vaya esta "señorita" debe ser un ángel- dijo mirando de reojo a su novio.

-no es nada, Bulma, solo una señorita que conocí de casualidad. Ella estaba visitando un amigo en un piso inferior-

-pues quiero saber todo de ella cuando vuelva, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor!-

Bulma miro a su hijo, quien estaba cabeceando debido al cansancio, se veía muy cansado, asumió que fue tan terco que no quiso irse a casa hasta que ella despertara y así había sido. –puedes llevar a Trunks a casa por favor?- cuando dijo esto, Trunks abrió grandes sus ojos, como si se hubiera desecho de todo su cansancio en solo un segundo. –no mamá! Y quiero quedarme aquí!-

-nada de eso Trunks, debes ir a descansar bien a casa, apuesto que no fuiste a la escuela desde hace días- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Trunks se sonrojo un poco y agacho la cabeza mientras asentía. –vamos quiero que vayas a casa y que mañana te despiertes temprano para que vengas a visitarme y así nos pondremos al día con tus tareas-

-está bien…- dijo bufando un poco.

Una vez que se despidieron, Krilin llevo a Trunks a su casa, dejando solos a Bulma y a Yamsha. En el interior de Bulma, había un gran debate entre hacer lo correcto o no hacerlo, lo malo era que no sabía qué era lo correcto. – Tenemos que hablar- le dijo a Yamsha.

-si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, quiero que me aclares un par de cosas que por lo visto me lo estoy perdiendo desde hace rato, él está bien… por si me lo ibas a preguntar… le dieron de alta hace un par de días- le dijo Yamsha. Bulma dio un gran suspiro de alivio, quería preguntar eso desde que se acordó como había sido el accidente, ahora solo faltaba aclarar otros asuntos.

-creo que sí, quiero que me escuches, hay algo debes saber… acerca de Vegeta Ouji-

-estás segura que quieres hablar de eso ahora, estas un poco débil y debes reposar… si quiere hablamos de esto mañana- dijo con la voz entre cortada. A pesar de que quería aclarar y saberlo todo, por alguna razón, Yamsha tuvo miedo de dejarla hablar.

-no, quiero aclararte todo, se que estas últimas semanas me estado portando de manera poco habitual… pero hay una razón para todo eso y quiero que la sepas…-

Bulma le conto la verdadera identidad de Vegeta, quien era él y cuál era el gran lazo que la unía a él. Como era de esperarse, evadió muchos detalles de cómo había sido su primer encuentro la primera vez que lo vio. Yamsha se sentía desfallecer, desde que había conocido a Vegeta no le había caído nada bien y con ese pequeño detalle que su novia había estado evadiendo, sentía que tenía todas a las de perder. Así que solo se limito a sentarse en el sofá que Trunks había dejado a lado de la cama de Bulma.

-que piensas hacer Bulma?- solo pregunto.

-no lo sé, me parece una terrible coincidencia de que justo se hallan conocido y que además de eso, su sobrino sea el mejor amigo de Trunks, él quiso irse de la ciudad antes que pasara lo del accidente, pero ahora no estoy segura, es demasiado seguro que Vegeta hará lo posible por lograr que Trunks lleve su apellido-

-eso no es justo! No puede! Trunks es tu hijo y tu puedes prohibirle que lo vea, eres su madre!-

-si pero el problema es que él me dijo que Trunks quiere saber de su padre…-le dijo recordado un poco de lo que habían discutido durante su visita al galpón de la CC. –no quiero, seguir mintiéndole a Trunks-

-no puedo con esto, y después que pasara…-

-nada, en realidad no lo sé, solo se que en parte el tiene derechos sobre Trunks y si no fuera porque Trunks desea conocerlo, haría hasta lo imposible por alejarlos…- cuando termino de decir esto, se sintió mal, sabía que el intentar alejarlos seria una muy mala persona.

-necesito pensar… esto es demasiado para mí, por favor solo quiero irme y pensar un poco- le dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección a la puerta. Bulma lo miro pero no le dijo nada, ni siquiera quiso llorar por la partida de quien había sido su novio por muchísimos años.

…

-me tienes arto!- grito Vegeta.

- pues tú no eres muy domable que digamos! Desde hace tiempo que quiero que hablemos y lo único que haces es irte de casa cuando la situación es un poco tensa!-

-sabias que yo era así, me aceptaste como soy…- le dijo totalmente indignado y arto de las peleas que se habían vuelto constantes en los últimos días.

-pero esto es demasiado! Vegeta estuve a lado tuyo en el hospital y desde hace años, en cualquier situación, solo quiero saber que tan importante es Bulma Brief para ti?- le dijo Nicki luego de ponerse en frente de él.

Vegeta no podía responder esa pregunta ni para él mismo, la mujer le había dado un niño, ella podía hacerlo rabiar en un segundo, pero si se lo proponía podía llegar a hacerlo sonrojar, sabia la respuesta pero no quería admitirlo abiertamente. Tardo más de media década en olvidarla y convertir su recuerdo en solo imágenes en su cabeza, pero estaba claro, por ahora no quería hablar del asunto con su prometida e iría a donde se le había hecho costumbre desde hace un par de días. –no tengo porque responderte eso- le dijo para luego levantarse y tomar las muletas que su primo le había dejado hace un par de días atrás.

-vas a verla verdad?- le pregunto Nicki. Vegeta se quedo duro, pensó que ella no lo sabía, asumió que ella pensaba que el solo salía a caminar por las calles, había subestimado a Nicki otra vez. –se que vas al hospital a verla, quiero pensar que solo vas a ver porque te preocupa esa mujer como madre del amigo de tu sobrino-

-sabes que voy al hospital? Qué? Me estas siguiendo?-

-no hay que ser un detective para saberlo… ve… haz lo que tengas que hacer...- tomo un bolso y salió rumbo a la puerta, Vegeta la siguió con la mirada, ella lo miro desde la entrada –solo espero que madures lo suficiente como venir decirme en que maldita situación nos encontramos- luego cerró la puerta con rudeza.

Vegeta la miro y se maldijo nuevamente, Nicki había estado con él por mucho tiempo, en teoría se casarían dentro de una semana, pero con su accidente, ella postergo todo… indefinidamente. –no eres para mi Nicki y estoy seguro que yo soy el último hombre que te hará feliz- lo había dicho para si mismo, lo que restaba era decírselo en la cara.

….

Vegeta iba en auto a poca velocidad, no estaba acostumbrado pero tenía que hacerlo ya que su pierna no era tan ágil con el yeso. No arriesgaría su vida otra vez, le había comprado un ramo de rosas, lo que se había hecho costumbre. Le llevaba un pequeño ramo de rosas todos los días, le daba unos cuantos billetes al guardia y pasaba a verla.

Flashback.

-de nuevo usted por acá?- le dijo Trunks con total furia.

-si mocoso, algún problema?- le dijo a su hijo.

-huy le dije que no lo quiero por acá!- le dijo mientras agitaba sus brazos.

-pues acostúmbrate, porque me veras muy seguido…- le dijo arrogantemente.

Trunks se quedo parado mirándolo fijamente, Vegeta tomo un jarro y saco unas flores artificiales que estaban ahí y puso un pequeño ramos de rosas que le había pedido a Goku que le llevara. –que me miras? No me correrás con la mirada y sé que eres demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle a otro adulto que me saque… no me intimidas mocoso, así que mejor acostúmbrate-

Trunks solo resoplo de costado, era la segunda vez que lo veía, pero como Vegeta había predicho, el niño no llamaría a nadie para que lo sacara o le impidiera el paso, él quería hacerlo solo por su cuenta. –hagamos una cosa si quieres que ella no se entere de que no me pudiste sacar… dile que las rosas que están aquí son tuyas-

Trunks lo miro perplejo, pero solo asintió, a decir verdad estaba feliz de no tener que decirle a su mamá de la presencia de Vegeta en los días que correrían.

Vegeta se le acerco a Bulma, acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió, esto no paso desapercibido por Trunks, quien odiaba que otros tocaran a su mamá. Sin embargo, en cierto punto no le molesto que Vegeta la tocara. Él se separo de Bulma y fue en dirección a la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto e despedirse Trunks le dijo –puedes venir a esta hora… Yamsha siempre se va a esta hora y siempre demora como una hora-. El dato sorprendió al peli negro, y más aun de parte de quien venía la información, así que solo asintió y se fue.

Fin de flashback.

Pasaron varios días desde esa noche, aun sonreía por la actitud de su hijo, sabía que él era especial para Trunks y ese lazo que se había formado entre ambos, era lo que le ayudaría en el futuro.

….

Llego al hospital y todo era como de costumbre, el guardia ya esperaba a Vegeta, siempre esperando por su buena suma de dinero. Una vez que Vegeta le pago, él entro a la habitación de Bulma.

Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver que Trunks no estaba en su sofá mirando a su madre y cuando vio hacia donde estaba Bulma, ella estaba sentada en su cama con un libro en mano y los ojos completamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa que se había llevado al verlo entrar tan cómodamente a su habitación. Otra cosa que llamo poderosamente su atención fue el yeso que traía.

Vegeta no sabía, debatía internamente si abrazarla y besarla como había estado soñando desde la primera vez que se encontró con ella o simplemente acercársele y hablar como si no le importara. Como siempre su orgullo gano.

-despertaste…- le dijo desde la puerta.

-sí…- dijo para luego mirar el ramo de rosas que llevaba en sus manos –qué haces aquí?-

-nada… eres la madre de mi hijo… tengo que saber el estado de salud en el que te encuentras…-

-pues estoy bien… ya puedes irte-

Vegeta ya no quería pelear con ella, sabía que la mejor manera de apelar con Bulma era una charla, pero si en cambio en iba con sus aires de prepotente, nunca llegarían a nada.

-todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti…- le dijo mientras se acercaba al jarrón donde ponía las rosas que siempre le llevaba, las que cambiaba día tras día, por más que las mismas estuvieran frescas.

-gracias por preocuparte por mí- le dijo- aunque fue tu culpa-. Bulma por alguna razón, tampoco quería pelear, no seriamente, quería discutir con él en forma entretenida, como antes.

-hump… pues si hubieras hecho resistente a ese invento tuyo, yo no tendría la pierna rota-

-supongo que estamos iguales- le dijo con una sonrisa. Vegeta también sonrió de costado aunque no se dejo ver ya que estaba cambiando las rosas del día anterior. –no quiero discutir contigo mujer… solo quiero…-

Bulma lo miro esperando que termine la frase, pero no lo hacía. –a mi también me sorprendió enterarme de la llegada de Trunks-. Vegeta giro su cabeza con un poderoso interés, se acerco a ella sin intenciones de hablar, solo escucharla. Bulma se dio cuenta de esto y siguió.

-me entere luego de casi 6 meses de que estaba embarazada, sinceramente, por más que habíamos terminado la secundaria, no me sentía capaz de criar a un hijo. Él era algo arruinaba totalmente mis planes… estaba asustada… no quería criarlo… no lo quería…- dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar. Vegeta se le acerco y paso su mano por su mejilla, lo cual hizo que Bulma lo mirara a los ojos. –y ahora?- le pregunto él.

-es mi vida- le respondió. Vegeta acerco su rostro, lo cual puso en alerta a Bulma, pero no se dirigió a sus labios si no a su frente, le deposito un tierno beso y bajo la cabeza para poder apoyar su frente con la de ella. –Se nota- le dijo –descansa mujer otro día hablaremos bien… solo avísame cuando te den de alta-

Por alguna razón Bulma cerró sus ojos al sentir la respiración de Vegeta tan cercana a ella, cuando los abrió vegeta estaba mirándola y el instante le dio una rosa. Bulma la tomo y vio a Vegeta retirarse. –no eres tan malo como aparentas, Ouji-


	12. Visitas

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Vegeta visito a Bulma, las cosas se ponían cada vez más complicadas. Bulma ya estaba en casa, aunque tenía que descansar por un largo tiempo. Yamsha prefirió irse por unas cuantas semanas, el equipo de baseball requería de su presencia en los últimos partidos y desde hace tiempo que Yamsha se había tomado unas merecidas vacaciones, las cuales quería aprovechar para estar al lado de su novia y tratar de que al fin Trunks lo acepte como padre. Sin embargo las cosas no se dieron como él hubiera querido. Por el contrario las cosas habían salido de la peor forma que él en su vida hubiera imaginado. Yamsha no estaba enojado con Bulma, solo estaba un poco confundido y por supuesto maldecía al destino que la había reunido de nuevo con el padre de su hijo, su amor de la adolescencia, Vegeta Ouji.

Yamsha metió sus maletas en el auto, otra cosa que estaba convencido era de que al irse, Vegeta trataría de conquistar a su "novia" durante su ausencia, sin embargo tenía que arriesgarse, si por alguna razón Bulma accedía a volver con Vegeta, entonces el solo fue una maldita molestia, un tropiezo que impedía la felicidad de la mujer que amaba. Si por alguna razón, Bulma era feliz con Vegeta, entonces él no tenía nada que hacer con ella y así como ella sería feliz con Vegeta… entonces eso significaba que él sería feliz con una mujer que todavía no conoció. Todo estaba en manos de Bulma.

….

Bulma estaba acostada en una silla playera en su jardín, hace un par de días que el dolor en sus costillas y mano habían cesado, pero de todos modos tenía como dos semanas más de descanso, el cual aprovecharía para pasarlo con su hijo. Su relación con Vegeta había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, habían hablado un par de veces sin discutir, aunque no hablaban de sus vidas amorosas, sentía que se acercaban cada vez más y más, lo cual no era de total desagrado para Bulma. Todavía no sabía cuando, pero sabía que algún día tendría que hablar con Trunks y para suerte de la peli azul, Vegeta no le había insistido en el tema.

-mamá! Mírame!- le gritaba Trunks, quien pretendía zambullirse desde un salto hacia la pileta. Bulma miraba a su hijo y aplaudía cada cosa que él hacía, la peli azul estaba totalmente distraída mientras miraba a su hijo y no se había dado cuenta de que una de sus mucamas estaba haciéndole señas desde el otro lado de la piscina.

-señorita Brief!- grito la mucama por la falta de atención de su jefa.

-ah? Si! Que pasa Dora? Discúlpame!- le respondió Bulma mientras se sacaba sus anteojos de sol.

-una mujer y un niño han venido, dice que son invitados de usted? Los hago pasar?-

Trunks que justo había salido de nuevo de pileta, escucho lo que la mujer le había informado a su madre, quien miraba con total desconcierto a la mucama. Bulma estaba a punto de abrir su boca para decirle que ella no esperaba la visita de nadie, que esa gente debió haberse confundido de casa, cuando Trunks la interrumpió.

-mamá! A propósito invite a Goten y a su mamá para que vengan a la pileta- dijo sonrojado y mirando como unía sus propios dedos índices en señal de "perdón por no haberte dicho".

Bulma miro con gran sorpresa por lo que había hecho su hijo, hace años que no veía a Chichi, se había enterado de que ella había ido a verla cuando todavía estaba en coma. Sin embargo Bulma no volvió a tener esa oportunidad, debido a que Chichi tuvo que viajar por negocios de la empresa. –hazla pasar Dora!- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un poco de nervios por ver a quien había sido su mejor amiga. –y tu pequeño travieso!- se dirigió a Trunks –debes decirme a quienes invitas o piensas invitar a casa… mira si hubiera estado con mis cremas o haciendo algún proyecto-

-lo siento mamá, es que quería que conozcas a Goten y a su mamá…- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos de cachorrito regañado. Bulma no podía resistirse a esa mirada, así que asintió y ordeno a otra mucama a que preparara mucha comida de sobra.

-Trunks!- grito Goten al entrar corriendo al jardín –como estas amigo?-

-hola Goten!- le saludo Trunks –ven a cambiarte para entrar a la pileta- Ambos se fueron del lugar, cuando entraron por la puerta que daba a la casa, entraba Chichi con un vestido azul y un sombrero blanco, Bulma se levanto de su asiento y miro. Ambas se sonrieron y se corrieron a abrazarse.

-no puedo creerlo! La pequeña Bulma Brief!- gritaba Chichi al recordar como solía decirle ella cuando eran unas chicas de diecisiete años. –que fue de tu vida, estas muy cambiada! Estas hermosa, yo sabía que eras una chica linda… pero guau- seguía hablando Chichi.

-si supongo que los aparato y los anteojos no iban muy bien como moda- dijo Bulma como broma, al recordar como era su apariencia en la OHS. Ambos niños volvieron al jardín, Trunks había olvidado de presentar a Chichi como madre de Goten, sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ambas mujeres ya se conocían. Se agregaba otra duda más a las tantas que tenía en su cabeza.

-mamá… ya se conocían?- pregunto Trunks, aunque sabia la respuesta esperaba que Bulma le diera de donde.

-sí, cariño, nos conocemos desde la secundaria, Chichi y yo fuimos compañeras y buenas amigas en todo ese tiempo-

-hasta que tu madre decidió desaparecer de la faz de la tierra- dijo Chichi, esperando que su amiga le dé una buena explicación por la larga ausencia.

-sí, supongo que paso demasiado tiempo y cuando menos me di cuenta Trunks ya tenía cinco años, tenía una gran gota en su cabeza y una mano detrás de la nuca. Chichi solo le sonrió, no importaba los años que habían pasado, seguía adorando a la mujer que tenía en frente suyo.

-y su eres el hijo de Goku!- dijo Bulma mientras alzaba a Goten y admiraba la viva imagen de su padre quien no había visto desde hace años. –como esta Goku? Sabía que ambos eran el uno para el otro!-

-tu papá no se llamaba Vegeta?- pregunto Trunks, todavía confundido por la cantidad de nombres que escuchaba. Bulma miro a Trunks, pensó que ya sabía la verdad. Chichi miro todos totalmente confundida. –fue una broma que le hizo tu primo político a mi hijo- explico Bulma. Chichi asintió con un enfado hacia Vegeta. Al final Trunks se entero de que Vegeta le había engañado, no era el padre de Goten, solo su tío, eso significaba que no conocía al padre de su amigo todavía.

…

Ambas mujeres se la pasaron conversando de todo lo que había sido sus vidas, Chichi casi se cae de la silla al enterarse de la paternidad de Vegeta, quien todavía no le había dicho nada. Hablaron de lo que había pasado desde que se vieron por última vez, Bulma omitió algunos detalles por supuesto. Chichi no quiso hablar de la vida privada de Vegeta. Ella sabía que él odiaba que hablaran de él, además no sabía hasta que punto Bulma había hablado con Vegeta, pero se imaginaba. También Bulma le informo acerca de su relación con su desaparecido primo, Yamsha. Chichi se emociono un poco, hace años que no sabía nada de él y ahora sabía el porqué. Bulma le explico la incómoda situación por la que estaba pasando con Yamsha. Chichi no quería hacer mucho hincapié en esa relación que llevaba con su primo, ella sabía que el reencuentro con Vegeta debió de haber sido bastante dramático y con el niño en el medio, debió haber sido una situación en la que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-sigo sin creerlo… aunque a decir verdad… su hijo se parece bastante a él-

-sí, supongo que si. Estoy tratando de mantenerme en contacto con Vegeta, se que debo aclarar las cosas con Trunks-. Ambas mujeres miraban a sus hijos divertirse hasta que la mucama las llamo para almorzar.

La mesa estaba puesta en el jardín, había desde sándwiches hasta carne asada. Los niños salieron de la pileta a toda velocidad y corrieron a la mesa donde se encontraban los deliciosos manjares. Chichi y Bulma se acercaban lentamente, veían como los niños devoraban la comida como si no hubieran comido desde hace semanas.

-supongo que debe ser de familia- dijo Chichi. Bulma sabía a qué se refería su amiga, por alguna razón ya no se molestaba que relacionen a Trunks con Vegeta.

-esto está muy rico!- decía una y otra vez Goten – me moría de hambre!-. Bulma solo sonrío, esa frase que había dicho Goten era una de las que siempre decía Goku. A la peli azul le parecía tierno ver al pequeño en la mesa, Chichi se sentó al lado de él y controlaba sus modales.

-sí, la señora Norma es una excelente cocinera!- dijo Trunks- junto con mi mamá, son las dos mejores cocineras del mundo-

-mi mamá también cocina muy bien! Al igual que mi tía Nicki!- dijo Goten, lo cual llamo la atención de Bulma. Chichi no sabía que decir, no sabía si Vegeta le había dicho acerca del compromiso, aunque en el momento estaban distanciados, ella no sabía si las cosas cambiarían para bien y volverían con la intención de casarse y ser felices para siempre.

-que es Nicki de ustedes?- Le pregunto Bulma con inocencia, recordó que hace mucho tiempo había conocido a una mujer muy hermosa, cabellos rubio y ojos azules, cuerpo de diosa. Bulma pensó que ella era la madre de Goten, pero luego entre enredos y secretos, ahora quería saber quién era esa mujer que tenía toda la confianza de la familia Son. Chichi estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que decir, hasta que…

-es la novia del tío Vegeta!- dijo Goten con total inocencia.

Esa frase retumbo en la cabeza de Bulma, no hacían falta palabras para que Chichi se diera cuenta de que su amiga no sabía nada. –se va a casar?- pregunto Bulma a su amiga.

-no está nada dicho… ellos están pasando por un mal momento, a decir verdad desde hace tiempo que andan por una mala racha- le dijo.

Era una de las cosas que no quería hacer, le molestaba de sobre manera que Vegeta no haya dicho nada acerca de su casamiento, Bulma volvía a maldecirlo, no sabía si se estuvo burlando de ella o buscaba un desahogo. No sabía que pensar, la furia invadía sus pensamientos, pero no demostraría eso a sus invitados. Como sea tenía que hacer como si no le importara, aunque estaba gritando por dentro.

Llego la noche, Chichi y Goten partieron a sus casas. Bulma llevo a Trunks en sus brazos a su habitación, el pequeño estaba tan cansado, que se durmió en el sofá del living. A Bulma le encantaba llevarlo en brazos, una de las mejores cosas se ser madre, era poder admirar la cara su hijo mientras dormía.

Una vez que lo dejo en cama, bajo al living para poder leer un libro, estuvo sentada por casi dos horas, cuando se dispuso ir a dormir, sonó el timbre. –yo voy!- grito para que las mucamas no se molestaran en atender. Cuando abrió la puerta, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Vegeta reposado en ella.

-que haces aquí?- le dijo mientras recordaba lo que se había enterado esa misma tarde.

….

Vegeta estaba en casa de su primo cuando vio llegar a Chichi con Goten en brazos. Chichi lo fulmino con la mirada y entro a la habitación de Goten y salió en dos minutos.

-se puede saber cuándo pensabas decirnos que tenias un hijo?!- le reclamo Chichi.

-ahh! -grito Goku luego de caerse de espalda. Vegeta no hizo gesto alguno –sabes que no cuento mis asuntos…- dijo con seriedad.

-un hijo no es un asunto! Trunks es un niño hermoso! Debiste habernos contado!- grito la mujer.

-como que el pequeño Trunks es tu hijo!- pregunto Goku.

-estaba seguro que eras distraído Kakarotto, pero no te lo reprochare, yo también tarde en darme cuenta-

-necesito agua, esto es demasiado, pero debes estar orgulloso, Trunks es muy fuerte!-

Vegeta sin pensarlo inflo su pecho, sabía que Trunks podía patearle el trasero a un sujeto de quince años sin ni siquiera sudar. Además de eso tenía la inteligencia de ambos y estaba orgulloso de ello.

-que hacías con la mujer?- le pregunto.

-tu hijo nos invito a su casa-

Goku fue por su vaso de agua. Chichi se sento al lado de Vegeta.

-debes saber algo- le dijo con tono serio, cuando vio que tenia la atención de este siguió –Goten metió la pata y hablo de Nicki-. Vegeta se levanto del sofá con total sorpresa.

-que le dijiste?-

-la verdad… en realidad lo que debiste haberle dicho tu-

-hump…-. Vegeta tomo su saco y se despidió de Chichi. Ella no lo detuvo, sabía a dónde se dirigía.

…..

-tenía que hablar contigo…- le dijo.

-pues es tarde. Y además ya me iba a dormir…- le respondió sin disimular su enojo.

Vegeta sintió un poco de satisfacción al verla enojada y más si era por lo que se imaginaba. –puedo pasar?-

-te dije que estaba por irme a dormir-

-igual pasaré- le dijo mientras entraba su casa.

-oye!- le reclamo Bulma. Ella cerró a puerta y cuando se dio vuelta para ver a donde se había ido su "indeseado invitado", choco con su pecho. Vegeta se había quedado detrás de ella, desde que salió de casa de su primo, había estado imaginando lo que le esperaba. Aunque sabía que debía aclararle las cosas, no olvidaba que la mujer que estaba en frente suyo era capaz de hacerle perder la razón con un chasquido.

-quieres té?- se apresuro a decirle antes de rendirse a la tentación que le provocaba Vegeta. Él solo asintió. Bulma se alejo de él y fue hacia la cocina.

Vegeta empezó a recorrer la gran sala en casa de la peli azul, había una gran biblioteca, la cual exhibía un sinfín de libros, cada uno de ellos se trataba de un tema en especial. Él miro hacia un costado y vio otra biblioteca, pero esta llamaba su especial atención, ya que los libros no tenían nombres. Cuando saco uno de su lugar, en la tapa de este decía "África", solo por curiosidad lo abrió y vio un sinfín de fotografías. Cada una de ellas eran fotos que ella había tomado en su viaje a ese lugar. Vegeta devolvió el álbum de fotos y agarro otro que llamaba aun más su atención. Lleno de pequeños dibujos de conejos y osos de felpa, leyó el titulo el cual decía "Trunks: 0-2". Cuando Vegeta abrió el álbum desde la mitad vio varias fotos de Trunks cuando era solo un bebé. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a su arrogante hijo a la edad de un año, siguió pasando las páginas hasta que llego a una que casi le provocó arcadas. Estaba Bulma sentada en una escalera con Trunks en sus brazos, el niño parecía que recién estaba aprendiendo a ponerse de pie. Bulma tenía una sonrisa amplia y Trunks miraba a la cámara con su típica expresión de enojo. Lo que casi hizo que tirara el álbum fue ver a Yamsha detrás de Bulma, este le sostenía de la cintura y tenía su cara pegada a la de la madre de su hijo, rápidamente cambio de página.

Cuando llego a la primera página del álbum, había una pequeña foto que llamaba por él. En este estaba Bulma aun con frenos, el cabello estaba pegado a su frente en señal de que había estado sudando, ella estaba acostada en una cama y en sus brazos un bebé del tamaño de su mano, abría un poco sus ojos, unos ojos de color azul.

No dudo un segundo en sacar la fotografía del lugar. Escucho que unos pasos se acercaban y devolvió el libro a su lugar, metió la pequeña foto en su bolsillo y fue directo al sofá.

-disculpa la demora…- le dijo Bulma.

-no me entretuve bien…-

-a que se debe tu visita?- le pregunto.

-solo necesitaba hablar contigo…-

-ya sé de tu compromiso con la hermosa rubia si es a los que te refieres- dijo mientras resoplaba hacia un costado. Bulma agarro su taza de té y dio un sorbo, el de cabello azabache solo la siguió con la mirada.

-Nicki y yo no estamos en un buen momento…- comenzó –en realidad hace mucho que no lo estamos, ella es una mujer muy buena… pero…-

-pues, la verdad no me interesa, yo sabía que tenias una vida ya hecha y te dije que no quería interferir con ella-. Bulma no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de tristeza al terminar de hablar. Vegeta noto el tono de voz que había usado, debía aclarar lo que ya estaba claro para él.

-no me casaré…- dijo- Nicki es graciosa, gran conversadora, bella e inteligente, pero…-

-pero qué?- dijo Bulma con mucha curiosidad.

-"ella no eres tú"- pensó Vegeta. –ella piensa que me acepta como soy, pero en el fondo se que ella cree que con el tiempo me va a cambiar-

-que sientes por ella?- pregunto inconscientemente –porque digo, si decidiste comprometerte con ella, debe ser porque la querías al menos-

-ella es especial, no quiero empezar a odiarla por no haber detenido el compromiso a tiempo… además se que ella también quiere cancelar todo-

-supongo que eso es bueno- dijo la peli azul.

-sabes desde que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…- le dijo sin dar más vueltas lo cual desconcertó a Bulma.

-sí, pues es que tu sabes con esto del contrato y esas cosas!- dijo con un notable sonroja miento en sus mejillas.

-sabes que no es por negocios- le dijo para luego acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado, Bulma quiso pararse pero Vegeta no la dejo. –no hagas esto…- le rogo.

-niega que no lo quieres…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Vegeta… yo…- trato de hablar pero Vegeta tomo su cara y la inmovilizo con su otro brazo. Ambas respiraciones chocaban entre sí, el estar cerca hacia que sus más bajos instintos se despertaran. Vegeta la miro fijamente y al no poder soportar más beso un costado de los labios de Bulma. Ella ya no hacia fuerza para zafarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no volvía a probar sus labios. De apoco fue aumentando la pasión en el tierno e inocente beso. Lo que parecía un pequeño roce de debilidad se convertía en un fuerte deseo de poseerse uno a otro. Vegeta empezó a acariciar cada una de sus curvas. Y de a poco fue posicionándose encima de ella, hasta que…

-mamá!- grito Trunks.

Ambos se separaron y al mirar hacia uno de los pasillos, se encontraba Trunks con su piyama y una cara de pocos amigos. –Trunks! Que haces despierto?-

Trunks corrió hacia su madre ignorando a Vegeta, el niño abrazo a su madre, quien podía escuchar los rechinidos de sus dientes.

-yo mejor me voy…- dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

-yo te acompaño- dijo Bulma, pero Trunks gruño con esas palabras.

-no importa… conozco la salida-. Mientras se alejaba, Vegeta se dio la vuelta para ver de nuevo a "su mujer", y salió del lugar.

Iba sonriendo al salir de la casa aunque el niño interrumpió en un mal momento igual Vegeta se iría conforme… la "mujer" había accedido a él. Y lo volvería a hacer en el futuro, no todo estaba perdido.


	13. te amo

Vegeta había tenido una semana larguísima, jamás le había dedicado tanto tiempo a otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Él ya sabía los sentimientos de Bulma y ya había reconocido que jamás había podido sacarla de su cabeza y por más que quisiera jamás lo haría. Estaba en su auto como de costumbre, era el mejor lugar en el mundo para reflexionar lo que le pasaba. Vegeta era amante de la velocidad, este era su pasión, si la vida no lo hubiera puesto en dirección a dirigir la empresa de su padre, de seguro habría sido un piloto de carreras… y uno muy bueno.

Ese día había amanecido de buenas, cosa rara en él. Pero no era para menos, estaba mal decirlo tan cruel pero se había sacado un peso de encima. Mientras conducía sentía su alma liberada, de seguro era por eso que se sentía tan bien, estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, estaba seguro de que jamás llegaría ese día.

Flashback

Vegeta había vuelto a casa después de ver a Bulma, se sentía bien. Luego de un par de años, una sonrisa sincera escapaba de sus labios. Se vez en cuando se sentía un estúpido al ver que no podía dejar de hacer ese "patético Habito", pero no podía hacer nada. Ahora no había duda de lo que tenía que hacer para que su conciencia deje de torturarlo, se lamentaba de muchas cosas en su vida pero eran cosas que al fin y al cabo ya había superado. Son embargo lo que lo atormentaba en esos momentos sobrepasaba su cabeza. Nicki. Todavía no sabía cómo alguien como ella lo había soportado por tanto tiempo y como se había podido auto engañar el mismo, al convencerse de que de verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella. Lo repetía una y otra vez, Nicki era bella, inteligente y segura de sí misma, sabia como protegerse sola, así nunca necesito de él para un problema, ya sea con otros hombres o en lo laboral. Pero si se ponía a compararla con Bulma, Nicki perdía y por mucho. No podía hacer nada con los "tontos" sentimientos que lo perseguían desde que tenía duras penas diecisiete años, eso debía admitirlo, le basto verla solo un segundo para tirar años y años de relación a la basura y todo por su belleza azul, esa por la que mataría por estar al lado de ella y moriría si ella se alejaba de él otra vez. Definitivamente, no descansaría hasta poder amanecer todas las mañanas al lado de quien siempre había sido si mujer, Bulma Brief.

Hace tiempo de que no estaba viviendo con Nicki, en una de sus tantas discusiones, ella había decidido irse del departamento que compartían y aun que él sabía donde se hospedaba, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza ir a verla. Una vez que llego al lujoso hotel, se dirigió al piso donde se encontraba. Ya eran pasadas la medianoche, pero lo que tenía que decir no podía esperar, tenía que poner un fin.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de Nicki y ella le abrió en seguida, tenia puesta su ropa más cómoda, ella lo invito a pasar con un suspiro, al parecer ya lo esperaba, tarde o temprano, él iría a verla y ello sabía que no podían ser buenas noticias.

-ya era hora de que te aparecieras- le dijo con una voz un tanto melancólica.

-si… supongo que era necesario aclarar un poco las cosas-

-solo dime ve al grano… ya no nos casaremos no es así?-

Sin duda Vegeta admiraba a la mujer que tenía en frente, directa e inteligente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue afirmar su sospecha con la cabeza, ya no habría boda.

-es por ella, supongo que tiene algo que yo no…-

-si… pero es un poco más complicado, pasa más allá de saber quien de las dos es la más bonita-

-sabe en realidad no me enoja… prefiero que cancelemos todo antes de ver a mi marido engañándome con cualquier mujer-

-eres especial Nicki, que hombre no quisiera tenerte a su lado…-

-tú…-

Vegeta se sonrojo un poco.

-pero no importa, como te digo, prefiero que seas sincero conmigo ahora… además creo que lo supe desde la primera vez que te escuche hablar de ella… puedo saber porque es especial?-

-pues… esto lo supe recién hace un par de meses atrás… tenía que contártelo…-

-te acostaste con ella?-

-no… pero no fue yo busque la oportunidad…- dijo admitiendo su culpa.

-ah… - respondió Nicki, casualmente no demostraba ninguna expresión de enojo.

-tenemos algo que nos une Nicki… la conocí en la secundaria, fue mi pareja en el último año, la conocí en circunstancias muy raras, se que no solo me atrae de ella su belleza-

-la conocí hace mucho tiempo… supongo que si… es alguien especial-

-Nicki… ella y yo tenemos un hijo… Trunks… es mi hijo-

Nicki lo vio con sorpresa.

-porque no le lo dijiste antes?... es una falta de respeto de tu parte sabes?-

-si… lo sé pero es que duras penas lo estaba asimilando yo-

-me lo imagino… debería empezar a tirarte los sartenes por la cabeza sabes?... pero no lo haré.. a decir verdad, creo que nos hiciste un favor a ambos, te mentiría si no te dijera que también he pensado en cancelar todo… es parecido a ti… en todos los aspectos…-

-si… lo sé. Es sido un estúpido al no darme cuenta-

-creo que era demasiado obvio… pero por lo menos ya tienes el hijo varón que tanto quisiste… creo que Trunks es el niño que tanto deseaste…-

Vegeta sonrió por el comentario… no podía negra que si hubo una época en donde pensó en tener un hijo con ´Nicki, este hubiera sido como Trunks, y eso era una de las cosas que llamaba la atención de Bulma, aun al haberlo criado sola, él niño creció como a él le hubiera gustado, y aunque era travieso y mimado, seguía siendo su hijo y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

-sabes yo también conocí a alguien…-

Vegeta la miro con curiosidad.

-hey tu en menos de un año encuentra a tu novia de la adolescencia y tienes a un hijo de siete años-

-tiene ocho… y va por los nueve… jaja en que momento fue?-

-mientras estabas en el hospital… es más hablamos u par de veces… no es un sujeto de dinero… pero es adorable…-

-si un sujeto así te hacia suspirar… qué demonios hacías conmigo- le dijo con gracia.

-pues no lo sé! Jaja- pero la pasé bien en todo este tiempo…-

Ambos sonrieron, habían acabado de la mejor forma.

Fin de flashback.

Tanto Vegeta como Nicki estaban en buenos términos. Goku y Chichi también apoyaron su decisión de cancelar la boda, pues nadie más que ellos sabían que ellos no eran el uno para el otro.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que termino el compromiso, estuvo encargándose de cancelar todo lo que Nicki había estado preparando, lo único que se arrepintió de cancelar fue el gran banquete que habría. En cuanto a Bulma, siempre estaba en contacto con ella. Ella tampoco podía negarle que entre ellos seguía habiendo fuego, así que se encargo de hablar con Yamsha, lo cual fue de sumo agrado para Vegeta. Sentía un cierto desprecio hacia él, aunque sabía que debía agradecerle de que había cuidado a Bulma por tantos años, cada vez que pensaba en él, lo veía teniendo sexo con su mujer. Solo se comunicaba con Bulma por teléfono, pues quería que ambos estén en buenos términos con sus ex parejas para que así pudieran aprovechar sin culpa, todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

Si no fuera por un pequeño inconveniente, estaría más tranquilo, un inconveniente de ojos azules y cabellos lilas, Trunks no sabía la verdad todavía, pero tampoco quería insistirle a Bulma, puesto que temía que ella se ponga a la defensiva, como solía hacerlo siempre. Además si Bulma le decía que se lo diría, entonces tenía que confiar en ella.

Al fin llego a donde quería, desde hace tiempo que habían quedado con Bulma en juntarse para charlar, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, él sabía que no iría solo para conversar. Estaciono su auto en frente de la lujosa casa, luego de tocar el timbré, salió una mujer de mayor.-usted debe ser el señor Ouji, pase la señorita Brief se encuentra adentro-

Una vez adentro vio a Bulma con una taza de café en su mano y leyendo una revista de moda. –no puedo creerlo Bulma Brief leyendo una revista de mimadas- le dijo con sarcasmo.

Bulma justo había dado un sorbo de su café y al escuchar a Vegeta esta se sorprendió tanto que escupió lo que había querido beber. –Vegeta me asustaste!- le reprocho. Se levanto de su lugar para saludarlo y no paso inadvertido por él, el hecho de que la mujer estaba vestida solo con una camisa blanca y un diminuto short. Cuando Bulma se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, este tomo su cara y le planto un beso en los labios. Bulma quedo asombrada y sobre todo colorada. Para matar un poco el incomodo momento le ofreció un poco de café, Trunks estaba en clases, así que no habría interrupciones, Bulma había mandado a sus sirvientes a sus casa, para que tengan "el día libre".

La pareja estaba sentada en el sofá, el mismo donde casi se habían acostado la última vez si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Trunks. Hablaron de todo un poco, incluso de la vida de la madre de Bulma, quien Vegeta recordaba demasiado bien para su gusto. De apoco se iba acercando más a Bulma, nunca le había costado tanto decirle a una mujer que cerrara la boca y que comience la acción. Cuando vio que ella tomaba un suspiro, puso su mano en su mejilla y la obligo a verlo. Sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse, acto que le encantaba a Vegeta, no espero mucho para volver a besarla, era una necesidad. Aunque el beso era cálido y lento, Bulma se separo de él y se paro en frente.

-que pasa?- le pregunto, no quería admitirlo pero tenía un poco de miedo a que ella juegue a la testaruda y no se deje llevar por lo que ambos sentían. –no puedo… es complicado- decía mientras se tomaba la muñeca y la refregaba una y otra vez. Vegeta se levanto de la sofá y se acerco de nuevo a ella. –quieres esto tanto como yo… porque negarlo?- le dijo mientras agarraba sus manos las acercaba a su boca, pero algo le llamo la atención en una de ellas. Bulma se dio cuenta de esto e intento sacarla sin embargo el la sostuvo más fuerte.

Vegeta examino su muñeca, en ella tenía una gran cicatriza que casi envolvía su mano. –esto no lo tenias antes…- le dijo en un tono serio, Bulma no lo vio a la cara y no quería hacerlo. Solo forcejeaba para que él la dejara.

Flashback

Bulma lo miro esperando que termine la frase, pero no lo hacía. –a mi también me sorprendió enterarme de la llegada de Trunks-. Vegeta giro su cabeza con un poderoso interés, se acerco a ella sin intenciones de hablar, solo escucharla. Bulma se dio cuenta de esto y siguió.

-me entere luego de casi 6 meses de que estaba embarazada, sinceramente, por más que habíamos terminado la secundaria, no me sentía capaz de criar a un hijo. Él era algo arruinaba totalmente mis planes… estaba asustada… no quería criarlo… no lo quería…- dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar. Vegeta se le acerco y paso su mano por su mejilla, lo cual hizo que Bulma lo mirara a los ojos. –y ahora?- le pregunto él.

-es mi vida- le respondió.

Fin de flashback

Volvió a ver la cicatriz en las manos de su Bulma, sin soltarla, puso una mano en su mejilla, ella lo vio y este le sonrió, acerco aun más su mano y deposito un beso en la cicatriz. –ahora estás conmigo…-

Bulma le sonrió y se le colgó del cuello, Vegeta correspondió su abrazo y comenzó a besarla despacio, sintiendo cada parte de su boca, adoraba a la peli azul, podía hacerlo olvidar de todo a su alrededor, no había ninguna chica que le llegara a los talones. Bulma se separo de él y apoyo su frente con la de él. Luego lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a uno de los pasillos que poseía su casa, no caminaron mucho hasta que ella lo hizo pasar a una habitación, una de huéspedes para suerte de Vegeta, pues no quería ni imaginarse en tomar a su mujer en la misma cama donde había estado con el insecto.

Se lo debían desde hace tiempo, sabían que entre ambos todavía había pasión pero con el solo hecho de saber que en ese momento nada les impedía entregarse el uno al otro hacia aun más excitante cada caricia. No podían parar de besarse, lo que había empezado como un beso húmedo, estaba convirtiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, Vegeta alzo a Bulma de su trasero y comenzó a empujar aun más su aun vestido miembro contra la entre pierna de la peli azul, no había dulzura en sus agarres pues él la poyo contra la pared y le lanzo una mirada de excitación. Empujaba aun más fuerte, pues sabía que mientras más frotaba su miembro contra su entrada, más estaba estimulado su clítoris.-sigue así!- decía en afirmación a lo que estaba pensando.

Sin poder aguantar más, empezó a lamer su cuello y con sus manos arranco la camisa que usaba su mujer, debajo de este tenía un sostén negro con encajes, Vegeta sabia ella se lo había puesto para él, así que se tomo unos minutos para devorarla con la mirada.

Tenía las piernas de Bulma envuelta en su cintura, el dolor se estaba apoderando de su miembro, necesitaba entrar en ella y no salir hasta que explotara dentro. Pero aguantaría, seguía con la imagen de las veces en que se había acostado con Yamsha, así que debía demostrarle que él y solo él podían hacerla gritar de placer.

-te gusta lo que sientes mujer?- le pregunto. Bulma estaba terriblemente excitada, así que no podía más que asentir con la cabeza, de apoco fue bajando sus manos para poder sentir el glande de su hombre, pero Vegeta no la dejo y tomo ambas manos y las llevo arriba de su cabeza. –no! Déjame divertirme- le suplico.

-nuestra primera vez en años… seré yo quien tome el control por ahora, si quieres en la segunda ronda te toca a ti-

-no me tortures!- decía entre gemidos –no puedo más!-

No dio importancia a los ruegos de su mujer, el siguió frotando sus partes intimas, él también estaba sufriendo. Le encantaba verla a su merced, sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas, su respiración era forzosa y como si fuera poco podía notar el sudor en su frente. Con una mano sostuvo sus dos manos y con la otra empezó a bajar su sostén para luego llevar uno de ellos a su boca.

-ahhh…- otra vez ese hermoso sonido.

Empezó a morder su pecho sin pudor, pues parecía que gozaba más, con su mano desocupada empezó a jugar con su otro pecho, cada parte de su cuerpo le generaba solo placer. –Vegeta! Me estoy viniendo!- le dijo lo cual hizo a Vegeta empujar aun mas su bulto contra su mujer. –ahh!- grito anunciando su orgasmo. El cuerpo de la peli azul quedo flácido en sus brazos. Vegeta sonrío, la había hecho acabar sin siquiera quitarle su diminuto short. No obstante su orgasmo todavía no había llegado, así que se acerco a la cama y tiro el cuerpo de su mujer sobre ella. Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero no podía negar que la estaba volviendo a excitar esa actitud salvaje con la que él la trataba, no puedo evitar ver como sus miembro se hacía ver aun con la ropa puesta, se veía totalmente erecto, sumado a la expresión de enojo que tenía en su cara, no era difícil de imaginarse que Vegeta estaba hirviendo por dentro.

-desvístete…- le ordeno con una voz que haría temblar a cualquiera.

Vegeta no le había sacado ninguna prenda, solo había roto los botones de su camisa y desacomodado su corpiño. Sin apartar la viste de él, se arrodillo en la cama y empezó a sacarse su camisa, muy lentamente, a este le siguió su sostén, luego se acostó en la cama y desabotono su short, por un memento le hizo creer a Vegeta que se lo sacaría pero solo metió una mano y empezó a masturbarse en frente de sus ojos luego llevo su otra mano hacia uno de sus pecho.

Vegeta no podía creer el show que Bulma le estaba dando, ya no era la adolescente ninfómana con quien solia fornicar, ahora era toda una mujer, una mujer con quien no se cansaría jamás de acostarse. No puedo evitar llevar una de sus manos hacia su miembro y sin sacarlo, él también empezó masturbarse. Estuvieron por un par de minutos tocándose ellos mismos, lo único que los motivaba a ambos era la increíble visión que le propinaba el otro. –ya basta!- grito Vegeta –sácate la ropa…-

Sin esperar un segundo, Bulma se saco su short y sus pantaletas. El cuerpo que él conocía, había desaparecido, a medida que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, se convencía aun más que tenía la mujer más bella del mundo. –Date la vuelta…- le ordeno de nuevo. Bulma se dio la vuelta, no muy convencida pero la excitación la obligaba a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera. Su cabeza estaba en la cama, al igual que todo su cuerpo, la posición en la que se encontraba, no la dejaba ver que era lo que Vegeta hacia o pretendía hacer. Lo sintió subir a la cama, luego sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda, su cintura y llego a sus nalgas, las cuales apretó con fuerza, siguió tocándola y para tener mejor acceso tomo una de sus piernas y la separo aun mas de la otra, lo cual dejaba toda su intimidad a la vista. De nuevo lo sintió moverse, y luego sintió como acariciaba sus nalgas de nuevo, pero este no eran sus manos, no, era algo más… su miembro.

Ese dia seria, el día. Le dio la vuelta, para estar de frente, empezó a besarla y con su mano empezó a frotar su intimidad. –estas lista?- le pregunto. Bulma asintió mientras abria aun más sus piernas, Vegeta empezó a introducir su órgano de poco, le parecia un sueño hecho realidad, el ni siquiera lo había metido por completo y ya podía jurar que este era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida. Metió un poco más y empezó embestir a la mujer, quien no podía dejar de gritar de todo el placer que estaba recibiendo, ella hubiera jurado que el órgano de su hombre se había ensanchado. –se siente bien!- le grito mientras mecía un mas sus caderas. Vegeta dejo de moverse y acerco su cuerpo al de ella. –no pares!- le dijo enojada.

-no seas impaciente mujer!... quiero confesarte algo-le dijo.

-tiene que ser ahora?!- le dijo con una mirada asesina.

-ja… si… pues debes saber que… aun no te la he metido entera- le dijo. Bulma lo miro un sorprendida, estaba gozando como loca y duras penas era una un poco de lo que podía sentir.

-pues… hace años que no nos vemos… y en estos ocho años tienes que saber que creció una par de centímetros… prepárate…-. Al terminar de decir esto Vegeta empujo todo su miembro dentro de ella, lo cual hizo gritar de dolor a la peli azul. Vegeta noto su dolor e intento sacarlo pero fue frenado por las piernas de su mujer –sigue por favor!- le rogo esta.

Vegeta siguió con su meneo, siguió introduciéndolo sin parar, volvió a escuchar los hermosos gritos de placer de Bulma, lo cual lo inspiraba a seguir. Volvió a parar, para separar su cuerpo del de ella, tomo ambas piernas y las llevo a su hombro, luego de eso volvió con las embestidas. Cada empujón era de ensueños, seguía sin poder creer los años que había soportado lejos de ella, Bulma era la mejor y por lejos. Mientras empujaba más y más, apretaba sus dos pechos con locura, ella solo tenía sus ojos puestos en él y con cada gemido, le sonreía en señal de satisfacción.

-eres la mejor mujer! eres mía! Solo mía!- empezó a decirle- nadie puede hacerte gozar como yo!-. Bulma solo gritaba de placer, ella también se estaba viniendo y que mejor forma que hacerlo junto a él.

Vegeta sentía que ya terminaba pero lo haría dentro de ella, lo hizo más rápido y fuerte, cuando sintió que no podía más, exploto dentro gritando –te amo!-


	14. y ahora ¿Qué pasará?

Ahí estaban los cuerpos de dos amantes sobre la cama, el hijo de ambos llegaría tarde pues después del colegio tenía que ir a sus clases de artes marciales con el maestro Roshi, ósea que tenían toda la tarde para estar juntos, toda una gloriosa tarde que no alcanzaría para recuperar los años perdidos. Luego de una exhausta mañana, Bulma se encontraba dormida en el pecho de Vegeta, en cuanto a él, se encontraba acariciando los cabellos azules de la mujer que amaba y que por fin había recuperado.

Ya no era secreto, él se lo había confesado, ahora Bulma sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, ella sabía que él no demostraba sus sentimientos a nadie, que no andaba de la mano con una mujer aunque su vida dependiera de ello, ella sabía que él no podia expresar con palabras su agrado hacia otra persona, por lo tanto esas dos palabras que le habian salido sin planearlo, lo dejaban totalmente expuesto. Pero a Vegeta no le daban remordimientos por haber confesado su sentimiento… por el contrario se sentía aliviado, sentía como si se había sacado la pesadísima mochila que había cargado durante años, ahora todo había salido quedado claro… pero... no, había una pequeña molestia que se había colado en su cabeza, ella no había respondido como él le hubiera gustado, solo lo miro y le dio una sonrisa para luego besarlo. Pequeña bruja, eso era lo que hacía él.

De repente los recuerdos volvieron a la cabeza de Vegeta. Una de las tantas enseñanzas que le había dejado su "querido padre" era que el hombre jamás tenía que demostrar sentimientos, esta exposición no solo hacia saber al otro de que uno era débil, si no que le hacía saber a una mujer podía hacer con él lo que ella quisiera. Por supuesto él jamás creería que su Bulma jugaría con él, pero demonios como necesitaba escuchar su respuesta ¿tendría que esperar mucho por ella? Él esperaba que no, pues había esperado varios años para poder expresar tan simples palabras pero con tan enorme influencia en su vida. Ya estaba… no podía creer en lo que estaba pensando, por un momento se sintió una especie de marica, al estar pensando en sentimentalismos, será lo que tenga que ser y punto. Mientras tanto seguiría acariciando el cabello azul de la hermosa mujer que estaba en sus brazos.

Paso media hora hasta que la peli azul empezó a abrir sus ojos, ni bien los abrió se cruzo con los ojos azabaches de él, seguido de una sonrisa. –Hola- se dijeron mutuamente. Acercaron de nuevo sus labios y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, lo que los llevo a querer sentir de nuevo el placer que solo podían sentir cuando se tenían el uno al otro.

….

Sus respiraciones habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero por más que ambos querían cerrar sus ojos para dormir, no podían, simplemente se quedaron mirándose uno a otro, tal y parecía que necesitaban recuperar todos esos años que no se habían visto querían guardar en la memoria ese mágico momento que los acompañaba. No había palabras, ni siquiera gestos, solo el silencio se colaba como tercero en la enorme cama con sabanas de seda, y este era la mejor compañía que ambos podían tener. De repente un molesto ruido rompió el clima que habían creado, un ruido exigía atención y sin esta, seguiría persistiendo y este provenía del estomago de Vegeta.

Bulma sonrío para no enojarse ¿Cómo podía su hambre arruinar ese momento que habían creado? Estaba de más decir que la cara de Vegeta estaba completamente roja, si hubiera sido por él se hubiera golpeado al él mismo por tan inoportuno y vergonzoso momento, ambos miraron al reloj y este marcaba poco más de las dos de la tarde, era obvio que su cuerpo el pediría algo de comer, digamos que debía sentirse orgulloso de haber soportado tanto sin comer.

–iré por comida, siempre fuiste de comer mucho así que no te preocupes, traeré la nevera completa- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa. –no… dime donde tengo que ir e iré yo- dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y la volvía a la cama para luego levantarse él de ella- tu solo quédate a descansar, además acuérdate de que cuando termino de comer obtengo más energía- le dijo mientras le sonreía con una mirada de picardía.

Bulma solo sonrío y se cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas miraba el cielo atreves de la enorme ventana que había en el cuarto, estaba raso, definitivamente era uno de los días más hermosos que había tenido el placer de vivir. Las sabanas, seguían con el aroma del único hombre que podía llevarla al cielo y volver en un segundo.

Cerro sus ojos y recordó las palabras que la habían hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. "te amo"… todavía resonaban en su cabeza, esas palabras la habían dejado sin habla, le hubiera gustado poder contestar a tan bellas palabras, pero responderlas implicaba más que una confesión de amor. Era como abrir la puerta a un mundo totalmente diferente, era como derrumbar toda una vida que en teoría ya sabía cómo sería su futuro, desde hace tiempo que había pensado en implicar a su pequeño Trunks en la relación, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al no decirle la verdad. Y decirse a ella misma que Trunks no estaba interesado en conocer a su padre, era una completa estupidez, como decía el dicho, no hay peor ciego, que él no quiere ver. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser complicado? Le gustaría poder saber cómo sería la reacción de su hijo al enterarse de que el "supuesto padre de Goten", en realidad era su padre. Como tonta había pasado años moldando a un hombre ejemplar como padre de Trunks, "tu papá era un hombre muy amable, a pesar de ser orgulloso… era un hombre ejemplar…" esa era una de las tantas frases que le había dicho a Trunks, refiriéndose a Vegeta.

-dios… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?- se dijo en voz alta. Ahora hipotéticamente… supongamos que –Trunks acepta la paternidad de Vegeta, supongamos que todo queda bien entre ellos. Entonces ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Cómo sería la relación que llevaría con Vegeta? Si bien él ya había dejado en claro que él la amaba… un sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas, parecía una chiquilla enamorada, volvió a suspirar profundamente, el aroma de Vegeta seguía tan predominante en las sabanas, que no tardo en recordar cómo habían hecho el amor hace un par de horas atrás, empezó a imaginar cómo sería la próxima… esta vez ella tomaría el control.

Bulma estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, el pasado, el presente y sobre todo el futuro; eran cosas que no podían salir de su cabeza, pero solo por ese momento, sol se preocuparía del presente… hasta que escucho un grito, proveniente de… ¿la cocina?

...

Vegeta iba buscando la cocina a toda velocidad, sabía que no había nadie en casa, pero de todos modos se puso una toalla. Su estomago estaba prácticamente comiendo sus otros órganos, es muy exagerada la expresión pero no había forma de describir el hambre voraz que lo inquietaba. Cuando llego a la cocina, abrió con rapidez la nevera y comenzó, agarro lo primero que encontró y se lo metió a la boca, casi ni mordía lo que comía, solo se dedicaba a llenar su estomago de las delicias que había en la nevera de la peli azul, mientras engullía no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo, hubo un par de ocasiones en que lo vio comer y lo enorgulleció recordar que había heredado "el pozo sin fondo" que poseía toda su familia, para ser más exactos el niño tenía "el pozo sin fondo" que todos los hombres de su familia tenía. Cuando vio que ya se había comido: quince sándwiches de miga, veinti pico de patitas de pollo fritas y casi dos litro de gaseosa, busco una gran bandeja para llevarle a Bulma un aperitivo y también otro aperitivo para él mismo, pues sí… seguía con hambre.

Ya tenía la bandeja con la cantidad de comida necesaria, sin contar que tenía un enorme jamón metido en su boca, estaba dispuesto a volver a la cama cuando…

-ahh!¿Qué demonios haces acá?- pregunto una voz femenina muy conocida y que obviamente no era de la mujer que había dejado en la cama. De la sorpresa que se había llevado casi tiraba todo el manjar que tenía dispuesto comer, sin embargo desvió su atención hacia la voz que lo había distraído, decir que fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio quien era la mujer, era decir muy poco.

- ¿Nicki? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunto con enojo.

-no, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-

-podemos seguir toda la tarde con la misma pregunta así que mejor vamos al grano… estoy con Bulma… ella me está esperando en la habitación… ahora qué demonios haces aquí?- le respondió Vegeta.

-¿qué? ¿Bulma es la dueña de la casa?... demonios… había escuchado que el mundo era pequeño ¡pero esto es ridículo!-

- deja los melodramas para después y dime… se me está acabando la paciencia… mejor ¡explícate!-

-yo también estoy acompañada, y me dio hambre por eso vine a buscar algo para comer…-

-¿qué? ¿Con alguien?... ¿vaya el sujeto de que me hablaste la otra ves?-le pregunto, Vegeta se acordaba de un poco del sujeto que le había estado robando suspiros a su ex prometida, no estaba celoso pero su ego le hacía jugar una mala pasada, la mujer que hace un par de meses atrás le había jurado amor eterno, lo estaba cambiando por un "enano pelón". –pues… - trato de decir algo aunque no sabía que decir, para su suerte aparecieron sus respectivos amantes.

-Vegeta ¿qué pasó? ¿Que fue ese grito?- pregunto Bulma al entrar en la cocina. –que haces tú aquí?- le pregunto a Nicki al verla solo con una bata en su casa.

-¿amor? ¿Que pasó… ho- dijo Krilin al entrar y ver a su jefa, el amante de su jefa y a su enamorada en la misma habitación. –discúlpame Bulma, pensé que no había nadie en casa…- dijo con la cara totalmente colorada.

-¿ella está contigo Krilin?... pero… ¿sabes quién es ella?- trato de articular Bulma.

-soy Nicki mucho gusto, pero creo que ya nos conocíamos, estoy saliendo con Krilin- se le adelanto Nicki. A decir verdad, Nicki era muy comprensiva cuando se lo proponía, aunque la situación era incomoda Nicki prefirió aclararle las cosas a Bulma, antes de que pensara cualquier cosa. Ya tendría tiempo de contarle a Krilin, cual era la relación que tenia con Vegeta, de apoco se le acerco a Vegeta y con una sincera sonrisa en sus labio le dijo –es bonita… felicidades- y se fue de la habitación llevando a Krilin con ella. –Perdón Bulma, te juro que no pasara de nuevo-

…..

Bulma no salía de su transe, la ex prometida de Vegeta, su Vegeta, había salido de la mano con su chofer de extrema confianza… giro su cabeza en dirección hacia el padre de su hijo y lo noto aun más sorprendido que ella, de a poco se le acerco y lo abrazo por la cintura. –fue incomodo verdad?-

Vegeta la miro y le sonrío –más o menos-. La pareja estaba analizando la situación en la cocina, ambos estaban abrazados cuando Vegeta miro hacia la mesa donde había dejado el manjar que había pretendido comer antes de que se cruzara con su ex mujer. –ven vamos a comer- le dijo Bulma notando donde se fue su atención.

….

Tiempo atrás….

Nicki estaba leyendo un libro en la clínica donde se hospedaba su futuro esposo, se había enterado que durante el accidente, Vegeta no se encontraba solo, para colmo de colmos se encontraba con una mujer. Durante varios meses había estado planificando lo que sería el día más feliz de su vida, pero con los sucesos de las últimas semanas el titulo le quedaba demasiado grande a tal acontecimiento. Llevaba sentada en aquella silla al lado de Vegeta durante horas, Vegeta no había movido ni un musculo, como no presentaba mejoras, decidió salir a caminar.

Las paredes blancas del lugar, parecían un pasillo que dirigía al cielo mismo, casi no había médicos o enfermeras en el. La música que salía de los parlantes, era clásica, relajante para su oídos, de alguna manera sabia que Vegeta estaría escuchando, pues a pesar de que tenía un cierto agrado hacia el rock de los años ochentas, también estaba al tanto de su gusto hacia la música clásica.

Nicki camino por un rato por el jardín del hospital, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el fracaso que se había convertido su matrimonio antes de tiempo. Acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja y se sentó en uno de los bancos en dirección a una pequeña fuente que se encontraba justo en el centro del jardín.

-si… le estoy llevando sus juguetes preferidos y una frazada para la noche… vaya a pesar de que lo conozco menos que tu, se más de él que tu… jaja es muy claro que querrá quedarse con ella… hazme caso conozco al niño… está bien nos vemos ahí-

Krilin caminaba distraído con una caja llena de accesorios, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en dirección hacia la fuente del hospital, lo único que escucho fue la advertencia de una mujer –¡cuidado la fuente!- . Desafortunadamente fue tarde, ya que Krilin tropezó con la fuente y cayó con todas las cajas dentro de este. –¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?- se dijo a sí mismo y de repente pudo escuchar una pequeña risa cerca de donde había caído, cuando levanto su mirada, vio a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y un cuerpo de modelo. Krilin estaba acostumbrado a ver chicas bonitas por la calle, en más de una ocasión casi había chocado con la limosina por estar viendo el andar de una señorita, recordó que solo había tenido la oportunidad de salir con una sola chica en su vida, pero ella estaba tan interesada en él, como lo estaba interesada en los otros novios con quienes salía. Volviendo a la realidad, la chica que se estaba burlando de su desgracia, podía decirse que era la más hermosa que jamás había visto y esto era decir poco. Con su cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza, Krilin trato de levantarse de la fuente, pero como era de esperarse el moho que había en el fondo del estanque hizo de las suyas y lo hizo caer de nuevo. –en serio… porque a mí?- se dijo cuando salió de nuevo del agua, mientras escuchaba a la belleza rubia desfallecer de la risa.

Sentado en la fuente trato de agarrar los juguetes de Trunks y las mantas que le había llevado, cuando sintió que las risas cesaban. –"que ridículo, de seguro ya se canso de reírse de mí"-

-lo siento… puedo ayudarte?- escucho decir a una chica al lado suyo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la misma belleza ofreciendo su mano para que pudiera salir de su tormento. –si… gracias- solo pudo decir.

-soy Nicki y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kri Kri Krilin… mucho gusto soy Krilin- trato de decir.

-pues mucho gusto… discúlpame por no ayudarte hace rato, no pude contenerme, de todos modos dejame ayudarte-

-esta bien… si gracias… -

-mmm veo que llevabas juguetes, acabas de tener un hijo o algo así?-

-No! Digo, es solo una caja de juguetes para el hijo de mi jefa, quien se encuentra hospedada aquí… eso es todo-

-mmm ya veo, yo también estoy con alguien y como quería estirar las piernas un rato decidi salir a estirar las piernas, como se llama tu jefa, capas que la conozco… - pregunto curiosa.

Krilin estaba al tanto acerca del anonimato que tenia la familia Brief, así que decidió dar otro nombre, total ella no accedería a salir con él ni un millón de años… o al menos eso creía él.

-ella se llama… Tomo..yo Busta…mante! Si Tomoyo Bustamante!-

-ohh espero que se recupere… oye y dime en ¿Dónde está hospedada?-

-en la suit VIP del hospital- le dijo sin querer pues, aunque era un nombre falso, el no podía dar ningún tipo de información a cualquier persona.

-pues, si se me da por estirar de nuevo las piernas capas que paso por ahí- le dijo Nicki, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Krilin explotara de la emoción con solo pensar que habría una pequeña posibilidad de que volvería a ver a la rubia.

-Krilin donde demonios te metiste? Estuvimos esperándote por casi una hora…- dijo Yamsha cortando la magia que se había creado en el ambiente. Cuando Yamsha se les acerco, no pudo evitar derramar saliva por Nicki .

-oh, disculpa la interrupción… quien es la señorita que te acompaña?- dijo con un leve ronroneo en sus palabras, cosa que Krilin percato enseguida y se apresuro –Nicki este es el novio de mi jefa, Yamsha… Yamsha ella es Nicki-. Yamsha lo miro de reojo descubriendo las intenciones de Krilin.

-mucho gusto- dijo Nicki estirando las manos. –Deberán disculparme pero ahora tengo que irme…- Nicki los despidió a ambos con las manos y le dedico una última sonrisa a Krilin, quien se veía triste por la despedida de la rubia.

Una ves que Nicki se había ido los comentarios no dejaron de aparecer.

-guau! Que hermosa es!- le dijo Yamsha a Krilin. –sí, y tiene la risa de un ángel- le respondió Krilin recordando lo que había pasado un rato atrás.

-oye y tú porque estas mojado?- le pregunto Yamsha ignorando lo sucedido.

…..

-En que piensas?- le pregunto Bulma a Vegeta.

-en lo ridículamente pequeño que es el mundo-

….

Al fin pasaron dos semanas desde ese encuentro, Bulma y Vegeta mantenían su relación a escondidas de su hijo, pues Bulma todavía no se decidía de cómo decírselo. Sin embargo esto no les impedía dejar de verse cuando ellos querían. De vez en cuando Vegeta iba a recoger a Goten y ver los progresos que hacía su hijo, siempre llegaba cuarenta o media hora antes de la salida, para poder verlo en acción. No podía mentirse, había días en que quería llegar a casa de la mujer y meterse a su habitación para compartir todas las noches que habían perdido, quería poder casarse con ella y vivir en el mismo techo en el que estaban toda su verdadera familia, pero la mujer todavía no daba señales de querer sincerarse con su hijo. Y aunque era molesto, él no quería pelear con ella, pues ya lo habían hecho lo suficiente.

Vegeta estaba conduciendo en busca de los "mocosos" como era costumbre. Como hacia siempre, se colaba en medio de los alumnos y observaba los progresos de todos, el maestro Roshi sin dudas era un viejo baboso es más Bulma tenía prohibido pasar por el lugar pero no podía dudar de que tenía una manera singular de enseñar artes marciales, hubo una vez en que los mando a los niños buscar una roca que tenga la señal de la tortuga en una montaña, luego tuvieron que llevar kilos y kilos de cemento para que el viejo pudiera construir su casa, y un sinfín de otras cosas que para él no tenían sentido. Sin embargo cuando vio que su sobrino Goten, un día pudo levantar a su madre con un abrazo, fue el día en que decidió tomar muy en serio al "viejo".

Hizo lo de siempre, se asomo a la ventana para ver a Trunks combatir contra un adolecente, estaba claro que Trunks tenía todas a las de ganar, así que sería otra lucha que gozaría ver. La pelea comenzó y como era de esperarse el contrincante de Trunks se confiaba de la estatura del pequeño de cabellos lilas, así que se quedo quieto esperando a que Trunks dé el primer golpe, sin embargo la indiferencia de Trunks logro enojar a su adversario, quien se lanzo sobre Trunks sin previo aviso. Se podía decir que causo mucha gracia ver como Trunks solo tuvo que dar un paso hacia un costado para evitar el golpe del muchacho, provocando que este cayera de cara fuera del circulo.

-Navisu te dije que jamás te confiaras de un contrincante! Si Trunks fuera un delincuente ya te habría robado hasta las ganas de vivir!- le grito Roshi.

De repente la campana del doyo sonó anunciando la salida de los alumnos, Vegeta estaba dispuesto a retirar a Goten cuando el maestro Roshi lo paró. –hola señor Ouji! Veo que viene a buscar a su sobrino… me alegra poder decirle que Goten ha progresado increíblemente en la sección de niños!-

-Hump… si, le hacía falta un poco de entrenamiento…- respondió secamente.

-también ¿viene a buscar a Trunks?- pregunto, ya que habia habido veces en que Krilin retiro a ambos pequeños de doyo.

-no, solo vine por Goten…-

-ho ohohohooh entonces puede que su hermosa madre lo retire, ire a ponerme perfume…- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, cosa que hizo bien en hacer pues el maestro Roshi no se dio cuenta de que Vegeta tenía la cara totalmente roja de la furia y estaba dispuesto a darle un buen golpe en la cara que lo haría chocar contra la pared más cercana.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a retirar a su sobrino, cuando escucho que alguien había quedado entrenando solo en el salón. Cuando asomo su cabeza, vio a su hijo pelear con un adversario que no existía, parecía totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, así que se poso en la puerta y se dedico a observar los movimientos que realizaba su hijo.

Trunks daba patadas y golpes al aire, no había nadie que pudiera enfrentarse a él no al menos en el sector de los adultos, ya le había pedido al maestro Roshi que lo cambiara a ese sector, pero él siempre ponía de pretexto la edad, estaba muy enojado, a pesar de que las clases eran diferentes a otros doyos que había asistido, estas se estaban volviendo aburridas, no había nadie que no pudiera derrotarlo. Por un momento se sintió observado, giro su cabeza y vio a Vegeta, parado en la puerta, apretó sus puños no en señal de odio, ni de miedo, no sabía que le pasaba cuando tenía a ese "sujeto" cerca. Él sabía que él estuvo con su madre, o estaba, sabía que había algo entre ellos, y le molestaba que actuaran como si él fuera un niño tonto que no se daba cuenta de las cosas. Trunks opto por quedarse parado en medio del gran salón sin apartar la vista, tanto "el señor Son" como él, tenían una mirada penetrante y ambos lo sabían.

-debe ser aburrido pelear… unos debiluchos ¿no?- le dijo Vegeta rompiendo el hielo. Trunks solo lo miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, está de más decir que esto llamo poderosamente la atención de Vegeta.

-si… son unos insectos… pero supongo que debe haber contrincantes dignos de mí en algún lado…- dijo arrogantemente el niño. Vegeta capto lo que quería el niño, aunque no lo había visto crecer, él podía saber lo que él quería decir con solo unas palabras.

-soy demasiado fuerte para ti mocoso… no podrías seguir mi ritmo- le respondió arrogantemente, pues él también se moría por saber que tan fuerte se había puesto su hijo, y la mejor forma de invitarlo a luchar era provocándolo. –pero si resultas lastimado, me las tendré que ver con tu madre o ¿no?-

-hump… ¡no soy ningún niñito que necesita esconderse en la falda de su madre!- le grito Trunks.

-jaja bueno te daré… una ventaja… tu ataca y yo solo usare una mano, así las cosas serán un poco más justas-

-esta bien como usted quiera… y ya que estamos, apostemos…-

-¿apostar?- se pregunto Vegeta, dudando de los conocimientos de Trunks hacia esa palabra -¿Qué clase de apuesta? ¿Necesitas dinero?-

-huyy usted sabe que ¡no! Solo quiero hacer un trato con usted-

-"y ahora ¿Qué demonios querrá este mocoso?-

Ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, Vegeta esperaba por una respuesta por parte del pequeño y Trunks solo permanecía con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-ya que se jacta de ser tan fuerte- dijo en tono irónico- pongámoslo así… usted usa una sola mano… y si yo le doy un golpe en la cara, tendrá que pagar una prenda…-

La situación parecía divertida, prácticamente estaba jugando con el niño. -¿y que clase de prenda es esa?-

-no soy ningún tonto… se que entre usted y mi mamá pasa algo… quiero que eso acabe…-

Vegeta no podía creer lo que su propio hijo le estaba pidiendo, si bien él no sabía nada de quien era de verdad él, pero igual esa clase de proposición le incomodaba, incluso le molestaba.

-y si no lo logras… ¿Qué gano yo?- le pregunto solo por curiosidad.

-…-Trunks no respondió, el niño estaba tan confiado de sí que no había concebido que el perdedor podía ser él.

-valla que eres arrogante ¿no?- le dijo- si tengo algo con tu madre o no es un asunto de grandes, difícil de explicar, madura de una sola vez… por más que se que no me ganarías, no apostaría una cosa así…-

-¿Por qué tienes miedo no?- trato de provocarlo Trunks. Pero falló en ello, Vegeta sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. –seré tu contrincante… pero sin apuestas- le dijo – no usare mi brazo derecho y tu tendrás dos minuto para golpearme en la cara si puedes… o ¿tienes miedo?- le provoco, cosa que hizo enfadar a Trunks, quien solo atino a decirle -¡prepárate!- y se puso en pose de pelea, ambos esperaron a que el segundero quedara en forma vertical, apuntando a las doce.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era el reloj. Una vez que escucharon que ya era el momento, Trunks se adelanto a golpear primero, lanzo patadas y golpes hacia su contrincante, Vegeta solo atinaba a esquivar sus golpes, de vez en cuando tenía que usar su mano izquierda para evitar un buen puñetazo. A decir verdad a Vegeta le parecía sumamente excitante estar ahí… comprobando como su hijo había progresado en tan solo un año. Miraba la cara del pequeño y podía notar que ya no había odio en ellos, si no que había un pequeño destello de alegría, hasta donde Vegeta sabia, no hubo nadie quien pudiera enfrentarse a él, incluso Bulma le había comentado que hubo un par de veces en que Yamsha había entrenado con el pequeño, pero obviamente los resultados no fueron los mismo.

Yamsha no tomaba en serio a Trunks, en realidad era un niño, sí, pero si hubiera conocido solo un poco al pequeño de cabellos lilas, se hubiera dado cuenta de que, tratarlo como a un "bebe" era una de las burlas más grandes que le podían hacer, y una burla a alguien casi tan orgulloso como su madre y… su padre, era algo que no se podía perdonar.

Trunks seguía lanzando sus puños en dirección a la cara del arrogante hombre, el sujeto no era como cualquier otro, incluso Trunks se había enfrentado al poderoso maestro Roshi, y había logrado darle varios golpes, nada de golpes fuertes… solo de práctica, sin embargo, Trunks había decidido pelear muy en serio.

Trunks se separo de su rival, necesitaba tomar un descanso, miro el segundero y quedaban veinte segundos para cumplirse el minuto, no habían apostado nada, pero necesitaba saber si le hubiera ganado o no. Se abalanzo de nuevo hacia Vegeta, aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza en sus golpes, por fin había podido borrar la arrogante sonrisa su rostro. Era un comienzo…

La poca paciencia del pequeño había acabado, aunque le parecía de cierta forma "divertido", tenía que salvar su orgullo, los segundos pasaban pero no lograba darle un solo golpe, hasta que… lo había logrado, un pequeño golpe rozo su mejilla, lo que no espero era que por reflejo, Vegeta le lanzaría un golpe en medio de la cara del pequeño, mandándole a dos metros de donde estaban.

-huy.. ¡Qué malo eres! ¡Eso me dolió mucho!- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿he? Pues yo no dije que no te atacaría… como buen peleador deberías estar atento a los golpes de los demás…- le dijo tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas, aunque sabía que no le había pegado con toda sus fuerzas, también sabía que el golpe que le había propinado no fue del todo suave.

-¡me duele mucho!- le repitió.

-oye… mira el reloj- le dijo tratando de desviar un poco la atención del niño. Cuando Trunks se dio la vuelta para mirar al reloj, se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos segundos para cumplirse el minuto.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Yo sabía! ¡yupi!- dijo gritando de alegría mientras saltaba del lugar, olvidado el dolor que le había causado el golpe de Vegeta.

En cuanto a Vegeta, este se quedo impresionado con el progreso del muchacho. Aunque era un pequeño golpe a su orgullo, que un niño de apenas ocho años había podido propinarle un golpe, no había nada más emocionante que este hubiera sido su propio hijo, su hijo Trunks.


	15. La mente de un niño

-¡Estás muy linda!- fue lo primero que le dijo Goku, cuando vio a Bulma y no era para menos… tenía una camisa blanca que tapaba el diminuto short beige que llevaba puesto, a los ojos de cualquier hombre la imagen era totalmente seductora, con unas sandalias blancas y el pelo recogido, cualquiera se daba cuenta de que sea como fuere que estuviera vestida, se veía totalmente preciosa y sexi. Goku le hubiera dicho que estaba preciosa, pero esos adjetivos de belleza solo debían ser dirigidos hacia su esposa, quien tampoco desentonaba en el grupo, si bien Chichi estaba con un sencillo vestido verde, no la hacía ver para nada desagradable.

-¡gracias! Tu también estas muy cambiado… ¿se te alboroto más el cabello?- le respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras sacudía el oscuro pelo de su amigo como si de un niño se tratase.

-pues a decir verdad… creo que desde hace tiempo que no me lo corto…-dijo tomando su mentón con la mano derecha y mirando al cielo. A Bulma le pareció tan tierna esa imagen, lo último que recordaba de su amigo era que era muy dulce y sobre todo despistado… no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Chichi lo empujo un poco para que Goku saliera de ese transe en que había quedado, cuando Goku dirigió su atención frente a las mujeres que tenía en frente suyo, Bulma se le abalanzo a su cuello. -¡nunca cambiaras!-

Cuando aparto su abrazo, Bulma dirigió su mirada hacia las piernas de su amigo, una réplica de este, pero en miniatura, se asomaba para verla. Pequeño, de piel clara como lo eran sus padres, unos enormes ojos color negro y un cabello tan rebelde que desafiaba la gravedad; era estúpido decir que ese niño no era hijo de ambos. O al menos de Goku.

-saluda a la señorita Goten-

-ya nos conocíamos…- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa- ¿no es verdad, pequeño Goten?-

Goten salió de su escondite, -¡sip!-

-Trunks está en su habitación jugando con sus juguetes… ¿Por qué no subes y le das una sorpresa?-

Habían planeado ese encuentro durante toda la semana pasada, Goku y Chichi ya sabían que su amiga tenía una relación con su primo, lo cual les causaba felicidad, además estaba el hecho de que Nicki estaba saliendo con el chofer de Bulma. Por momentos pensaron que Nicki trataría de matar a Bulma, desconectando los frenos de la limosina o algo así, pero después se dieron cuenta de que eso era imposible, ambos conocían a Nicki y ella era tan cristalina como el agua. Simplemente tuvieron que aceptar "lo ridículamente pequeño que era el mundo".

Vegeta llegaría en cualquier momento, tenía que resolver unas cuantas cosas de la empresa, mientras tanto Chichi y Bulma se encargarían de preparar un enorme banquete para los "hombres de la casa", estaba el hecho de que cada uno de ellos comía como si de cien hombres se tratase. Vegeta, Trunks, Goku y Goten…

Goku se encargaría del fuego para cocinar el asado, y del resto era cosa de mujeres. Trunks y Goten corrían por todos lados, de vez en cuando le robaban un buen pedazo de pan a Chichi, quien no podía entender porque este desaparecía. Cuando todos escucharon el timbre sabían de quien se trataba, pues Bulma salió corriendo a abrirle a su invitado.

De camisa blanca, jeans azules y zapatillas cómodas, sea como sea que Vegeta se vistiera siempre estaba guapo. Acompañado de su típica sonrisa de costado, Bulma no pudo evitar salir de la casa y abalanzarse sobre él. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- le pregunto después de darle un beso. Esas palabras sonaban bastante irónicas, teniendo en cuenta la situación, eran la clase de preguntas que le hacia una mujer a su esposo. De su relación sentimental y parental duras penas sabían la gente de extrema confianza por parte de ambos.

-¿ya está la comida?- le respondió.

La pareja estaba dispuesta a unir sus bocas por milésima vez, cuando escucharon la bocina de un auto que venía a toda velocidad. Como por inercia ambos se separaron para ver de quien se trataba, el auto amarillo con vidrios polarizados, no dejaba ver a la loca persona que se estacionaba delante de la gran casa de la peli azul, pero aunque Vegeta estaba confundido, la cara de Bulma comenzaba a desfigurarse de a poco, temiendo lo peor, no en un día como este… no justamente hoy… no ella…

La puerta se abrió y la pareja pudo ver unos tacones aguja pisar el mosaico que adornaba la entrada de la mansión. –¡yujuuu! ¡Mi querida Bulma! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!-

-hola mamá… que sorpresa…- dijo Bulma mientras miraba como la expresión de Vegeta pasaba de intrigada a… "trágame tierra".

Vegeta recordaba muy bien a "su suegra", un poco loca y metiche… demasiado metiche, era desinhibida en cuanto al sexo y otros temas tabu, nunca tomaba nada en serio y… la lista podía seguir. Como si fuera poco, la veterana mujer poso sus ojos en él como diciendo "yo te conozco".

-trágame tierra- susurro Vegeta para el mismo, pero estaba claro que Bulma también lo había escuchado. –tú eres… tu eres… ¡el joven y guapo Vegeta!- cuando Bunny termino de decir esto, casi como si hubiera sido a la velocidad de la luz, apareció en frente de los dos, más precisamente en frente de Vegeta, acerco tanto su cara a él, que Vegeta tubo que alejar su cabeza de la alocada mujer.

-¡dios ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡por suerte traje un sinfín de pastelillos!- dijo Bunny.

–mamá que amable eres... pero me podrías explicar ¿Qué haces aca?... digo nunca me avisaste… y justo hoy, a esta hora… tengo el honor de tu visita- dijo con una obligatoria sonrisa.

-¡abuela!- grito Trunks. -¡qué gusto verte! ¿me trajiste algo?-

-pues si mi pequeño y hermoso Trunks… vine de visitas y ¿Cómo crees tú que no te traería nada?- le dijo mientras entraba a la casa, -¡ustedes tienen que contarme todo! ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!- dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y se adentro dejando a la pareja en la puerta, aun boquiabierta por la enorme casualidad de su visita. Trunks dio pequeño pero disimulado vistazo hacia su madre y su "novio", no pudo contener una pequeña y maléfica sonrisa.

FLASHBACK

En casa de Bunny.

Sonaba el teléfono el dia anterior, aunque ya había estado sonando desde hace rato. Bunny caminaba tranquila hacia él. –¿haloo?- pregunto.

…. -¡cariño! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo emocionada.

…. -¿Cuándo vendrás a verme? Tu abuelo fabrico más de cien juegos diferentes y espera que tu seas el primero en jugarlos, antes de mandarlos al mercado-

…. –además encontré una panadería, en donde venden pastelillos deliciosos-

…. –deberías venir y comer uno de esos-

…. –está bien, yo solo decía, mi dulce pequeño tiene el mismo carácter de su madre…-

…. - ¡oh! ¡Eso es una buena noticia! Aunque lo siento por el joven Yamsha pero mi hermosa hija necesitaba de algo nuevo-

…. –eso de tener inteligencia y belleza no es poca cosa, conlleva una gran responsabilidad-

…. –lo único que espero es que sea apuesto y muy varonil-

…. –está bien. Está bien… mi pequeño y lindo Trunks… ya te había dicho que ¿tienes el mismo carácter de tu madre?-

…. -¡qué quieres que valla este fin de semana!... sería un honor… es más ya iré a sacar los pasajes-

…. –quiero ver al guapo hombre que sale con mi bella hija, dime ¿es bien fornido como lo era Yamsha?-

…. –está bien mi pequeño y lindo Trunks, ya tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos-

…. –¡oh! ¡eso me encantaría! ¡sí! ¡Cocinare para ustedes!-

…. -¿una dieta especial?-

…. -¡que rareza! Es un total reto pero no importa he escuchado que lo comen en otros países, solo me costara un poco conseguirlos-

…. –tengo que averiguar si eso se come con ensalada sabes ¿Qué tipo de ensalada le gusta?-

…. –esta bien mi pequeño y lindo Trunks, en serio tienes el mismo carácter de tu madre-

…. -¿Qué? ¿Qué sea un secreto?-

Fin de flashback

Trunks sonrío al ver que su pequeño plan había resultado a la perfección. Conocía a su abuela y aun que no era una persona mala, era esa clase de mujeres que era preferible perderlas, que encontrarlas. Lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza, era que "el señor Vegeta" como así lo llamaba, no tardaría en desaparecer de su vida, es más estaba seguro que si Yamsha hubiera pasado más tiempo con ella, no hubiera soportado y se habría alejado desde hace tiempo. Cuando solían "llevarse bien", pudo descubrir que era alguien casi imposible de doblegar… casi. Ahora pondría en plan sus pequeñas diabluras.

La mamá de Bulma fue directa a la cocina, su hija la siguió por detrás, al ver la cara de su madre Trunks decidió que mejor sería alejarse de ambas, –mamá… puedes explicarme el porqué de tu… repentina visita-

-pues ya te dije que me dio ganas de verte- le contesto- además quería conocer a tu nuevo novio, que mal que no resultaran las cosas con el joven Yamsha, pero ese novio que tienes es… perfecto, aun recuerdo cuando lo llevaste a casa, era tan joven y guapo, y ahora que pasaron los años… ¡decidieron volver!... debo admitir que los años le favorecieron… es.. es… simplemente… delicioso-

-¡mamá! ¿Cómo te atreves? Él y yo, pues no somos como se diría una pareja… además-

-oh mi querida y bella Bulma, no tienes porque ocultarlo, por el contrario si fuera yo ya hubiera salido por todas las revistas del país mostrando tal semental… ¡yuju!- dijo mientras veía atreves de la ventana y saludaba los amigos de la peli azul pero le prestaba especial atención al muchacho de cabello azabache.

-¡tengo pensado prepararles algo exquisito! En especial al joven y apuesto Vegeta-

-hem… pues él…, pero te estas confundiendo él y yo no…-

- Vegeta… ¡Vegeta! Es el joven y apuesto Vegeta, ¡tu noviecito de la infancia! Pero que felicidad esto no puedo creerlo, por años me pregunte que habría sido de él y ahora están de nuevo juntos, ¡yo lo sabia! Desde el primer momento que lo ví, me lo dije, este es EL CHICO para mi hija- que felicidad, el joven y apuesto Vegeta-

-mamá no seas tan escandalosa… ¡no me dejas poder explicarte nada!- le dijo Bulma con furia.

-sigue tan apuesto como la ultima ves que lo vi, si yo hubiera sido joven y no hubiera conocido a tu padre, ese apuesto hombre no se me escapaba, no, no, no, no, no, no y no-

-hushh, ¡eres imposible!- le dijo para luego girar sobre sus pies y salir del lugar donde se había vuelto una tortura.

….

-nos meteremos en problemas por esto Trunks… -dijo el pequeño Goten a su amigo.

-¡ya verás que no! Además hay que divertirse un poco…- le respondió el niño de cabellos lilas mientras arrastraba una escalera en dirección al baño con una mano y con la otra llevaba una pequeña caja de herramientas. –además ya verás así son los adultos, se enojan por un momento y luego se ríen, se pelean y después son amigos y una infinidad de otras cosas irónicas-

-pues si ¿verdad? Jajajaja- empezó a reírse, lo cual contagio a Trunks. Ambos niños estaban riendo en el baño, cuando Goten paro y pregunto. –oye Trunks ¿Qué es "irónicas"?- a los que Trunks le respondió cayéndose de la silla. –¡que tonto eres Goten! ¡vamos no hay que perder tiempo! Después tenemos que salir a la calle para la fase final-

….

-me falta medio kilo de carne… pero qué demonios- dijo Bulma.

-estas un poco estresada Bulma… al parecer que viniera tu mamá no te callo nada bien- le dijo Chichi con una sonrisa. - lo que más me molesta es que no me dice nada acerca por que hoy se le ocurrió venir-

-¡chichi me muero de hambre!- Grito en desesperación Goku, el fuego estaba prendido desde hace media hora, las brasas estaban volviéndose polvo y la carne todavía no estaba en la parrilla.

-¡ya te dije que esperaras! Ni los niños reclaman tanto como tu Goku- le respondió Chichi.

-no me grites, yo solo decía- respondió Goku con la cabeza agachada y con una expresión de cachorro. – vamos a repartir sándwiches de miga así que ¿Por qué no se van a lavar las mano?- le dijo Chichi a Vegeta y a Goku.

-el lava manos está por ahí- señalo Bulma a los dos-pero tengan cuidado que uno no funciona, tiene un cartel así que ya se darán cuenta- ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde decía Bulma. Iban caminando mientras Goku hablaba alegremente, Vegeta solo escuchaba lo que decía, pues de eso se traba "sus conversaciones". Cuando llegaron había solo un caño disponible, pues el otro tenía un pequeño cartel que decía "fuera de función".

Vegeta tenía la costumbre de avanzar primero a hacer las cosas, sin embargo Goku se le adelanto, como tenía un Hambre voraz, se olvido de la costumbre de su primo y se le puso en frente, cuando Goku largo el agua, este se rompió y en vez de largar agua largo chorros y chorros de barro. Vegeta se aparto de él en seguida, mientras el pobre de Goku quiso frenar un poco el agua sucia que lo estaba empapando. Cuando vio que este no era posible, se separo de este, la visión no solo era cómica, si no que ridícula, estaba cubierto de lodo, y agua sucia, Vegeta solo sonrio sin la más mínima intención de ayudarlo.

Bulma y Chichi llegaron al lugar debido a los gritos de Goku, y cuando llegaron al lugar se toparon con esta imagen tan cómica y lo que lo hacia más cómica era ver a Vegeta al lado de su primo con total tranquilidad.

-¡Goku! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le grito Chichi una vez componiéndose de la situación. Bulma corrió a cerrar el caño que tanto hacia sufrir a Goku. –les dije que no utilicen el caño con el pequeño cartel- les dijo.

-utilizamos el que en teoría estaba sano, mujer- refunfuño Vegeta.

-bueno eso ya no importa, Goku pasa a la casa, te preparare la ducha-

-pero yo no quiero bañarme, tengo hambre- respondió Goku.

-¡Goku apestas! Por supuesto que tienes que bañarte, y hazlo rápido si quieres comer…- le regaño Chichi con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un costado. Ni bien Chichi termino de decir eso, Goku tomo de la mano a Bulma y la llevo a las corridas para que le dirigiera a donde bañarse.

Goku se despojo rápido de sus prendas estaba desesperado por bañarse, no podía dejar de pensar en el gran banquete que lo esperaba en la mesa, de solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca, una vez bajo la ducha esos pensamientos se volvieron más fuertes. Casi hasta podía sentir el sabor de la carne en su boca y… ¿en su cuerpo? Abrió rápido los ojos y noto un color particular en el agua que usaba para bañarse. ¿Carne? El agua con estaba bañándose tenia restos de carne y lo impregnaba con su sabor.

…..

-pero mami es muy lindo- dijo Trunks mientras acariciaba un gran perro callejero.

-Trunks no puedes traer un perro cualquiera a la casa, no sabes qué tipo de enfermedades tiene, te comprare un perro pero este cachorro se va. -Pero mami…- trato de decir cuando de repente algo le llamo la atención. -¡Bulma!- escucho el grito del padre de su amigo Goten, provenir desde el baño, sumado a esto vio como Vegeta entraba a la sala en busca de un cuchillo los miro a ambos y salió de nuevo. –ho ho- dijo el pequeño de cabellos lilas.

De repente entraba Goku a la sala donde ambos se encontraban, cubierto de restos de carne, el perro que había traído Trunks lo vio y salto encima del pobre Goku con la idea de "mordiscarlo" un poco. –pero ¿Qué paso Goku? ¿Por qué estas cubierto de carne?- le preguntaba Bulma mientras hacia lo posible para sacar al hambriento animal de encima de su amigo.

Al escuchar los gritos, Chichi y Vegeta entraron a la habitación, si la imagen de ver pelear a Goku contra una roto caño de agua había sido un tanto divertida, imagínense de ver a Goku tratando de escapar de un perro, que quería sacarle la toalla, la única prenda que vestía, y detrás estaba Bulma usando toda su fuerza para tratar de separar a ambos.

-¡Vegeta ayúdame!- le grito. De repente el perro termino por quitarle la toalla pero una vez quitándole eso, se detuvo, alzo sus orejas y se fue de la habitación. Ambas parejas quedaron atónitas frente a la imagen, Goku estaba totalmente colorado cubriendo sus partes íntimas. -¡Kakarotto! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a salir casi desnudo en la baño!?- le grito Vegeta.

-¡Goku! ¡Jamás había pasado tal vergüenza!- siguió retando Chichi.

-¡pero no fue mi culpa Chichi! Fui a bañarme y de repente me di cuenta de que del caño salía agua con carne- se excuso Goku. Al escuchar eso Bulma busco a su hijo por la habitación, quien casualmente había desaparecido. -¡Trunks!-

….

-¡Trunks!- escuchaba a lo lejos. –diooos va a matarme- se lamentaba el niño.

-yo te dije que nos meteríamos en problemas- le dijo el pequeño Goten- además la broma era para mi tío no para mi papá… aunque no me hubiera gustado saber cómo hubiera reaccionado mi tío Vegeta con lo del caño, la carne dentro los tubos de la ducha y sumado a lo del perro-

-¡huy! ¡No me digas nada! Además soy el mayor y sé lo que hago- dijo mientras seguía soplando un diminuto silbato para perros. Ambos estaban escondidos en uno de los almarios de la gran casa, el perro apareció y se metió en este. -¡Trunks!- escuchaba gritar de nuevo. Ambos niños la escucharon caminar al lado de su escondite, para su buena suerte Bulma paso de largo, para su mala suerte la señora Brief abrió la puerta –pequeño Trunks tu madre te está buscando por todos lados, ¡la comida ya debe estar lista!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ni bien termino de decir eso, Bulma se dio la vuelta y fue en busca del niño, Goten pudo escapar con el can, pero Bulma pudo atrapar Trunks, -¡Trunks te has portado muy mal este dia! ¡Piensas que no se que fuiste responsable de todo!-

-solo fue una broma mamá…- le dijo haciendo el puchero más grande que jamás había hecho en su vida. -¡ha no! ¡no me vas a convencer con tus caras de perro regañado! ¡y hablando de perros! ¿Dónde está ese pobre animal?-

-¡HAAA!- Se escucho de nuevo gritar a Goku. –Estas en graves problemas jovencito- le dijo para luego salir del lugar.

…

Al llegar a donde estaban todos, encontró con un deja vu, Chichi estaba tratando de detener al perro para que no robe su toalla… de nuevo, Vegeta estaba lejos de ayudarlos, pues estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con una amplia sonrisa y el pequeño Goten agitaba su brazos ya que no podía hacer nada para interferir. Trunks hizo sonar su silbato y el perro se alejo de nuevo, en dirección hacia el pequeño de ojos azules. –¡Saca ese pe…-

-¡la comida esta lista!- debo admitir que este aperitivo me pareció raro al princi…-

-¡mamá no es momento! ¡Que no ves que…!- interrumpió Bulma para luego ser interrumpida.

-¡es momento de comer, Bulma querida!- siguió Bunny – me costó mucho conseguir comida tan extravagante como esta… pero todo sea por complacer a los invitados- en sus manos tenía una bandeja de aluminio, la cual cubría la comida con una gran tapa –joven Vegeta ¿nos hace los honores?- cuando Bunny acerco la bandeja a Vegeta, Trunks solto al perro, y este empujo a la señora Brief, quien derramo toda la comida encima de él.

Vegeta Ouji, no habría tenido ningún problema si la comida hubiera sido sopa hirviendo, o un guiso desagradable. Si hubiera sido eso, la hubiera pasado genial bañándose en la habitación de su mujer…. obviamente en su compañía, a decir verdad al principio él pensó que esta comida tan "extravagante" era guiso de fideo, un muy extraño fideo, tal fue su sorpresa cuando acerco uno de los "fideos" hacia su rostro… y los reconoció… gusanos.

No hubo gritos por su parte, ni enojo, ni nada… su cara solo se torno azul, sabía que estaba cubierto de la comida extravagante de su "suegra". De repente… todo oscureció para él.

-¡Vegeta!- gritaron todos, todos sabían que el cabellos de color azabache tenía cierta repugnancia hacía los insectos… esa repugnancia era tal que ya era asimilada como miedo.

Trunks se quedo mirando el cuerpo del "novio" de su mamá.

Flashback

Salían de clases, una calurosa tarde, Trunks salía con su proyecto en mano al igual que Goten. Ambos habían tenido Cs naturales y tenían que llevar diferentes insectos en una plancha de tergopol y el día anterior habían ido al parque en busca de diferentes insectos. Eran esos tiempos en que Trunks conocía y admiraba a Vegeta, o más bien era cuando el niño lo conocía como el "señor Son". -¡señor Son! ¡Me saque un diez! ¡Señor son, mire!- fue corriendo a mostrarle su proyecto, para desagrado de Vegeta, uno de los tantos insectos que había conseguido fue un enorme gusano. Trunks se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Vegeta alejarse de él a toda velocidad, nunca lo había visto actuando de esa forma, pues él siempre se mostraba sereno y sobre todo serio… pero en esos momentos estaba actuando… como un niño.

Fin de flashback

Esa había sido la principal razón por la que había llamado a su abuela, ella era muy buena cocinando y sobre todo le gustaba poder deleitar a las personas con sus manjares. Por supuesto tuvo que decirle que el plato favorito de Vegeta eran los gusanos hervidos, un plato de su país de origen.

Tenía que estar feliz, pero no lo estaba, no era solamente por el hecho de que sabía que su madre se daría cuenta de que él fue el responsable de todo y que lo castigaría por tal atrocidad, sentía otra cosa, sentía que había caído bajo o algo así. Pero su mente aunque inteligente, seguía siendo la de un niño, un niño que estaba totalmente confundido y… ¿apenado?

Salió corriendo de la habitación con el perro al lado, escuchaba los gritos de su madre, y todos acercándose al cuerpo inactivo de su "enemigo", solo había una palabra en su pequeña cabeza, una que duras penas lo reconfortaría: lo siento.


	16. Un te amo no es suficiente

Despertaba de un largo sueño, el reloj despertador todavía no había sonado, lo que delataba que era muy temprano para levantarse. Se removió entre las sabanas y sintió a alguien al lado suyo, cuando descubrió el cuerpo de la sábana blanca, los mechones azules se asomaron a la luz del día, destapo aun más y el hermoso rostro de la mujer de su vida salió a la luz. No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con rapidez, acaricio su rostro, el cual respondió ese tacto con una sonrisa, y de apoco acerco su rostro para depositar un beso, un beso que de seguro ella no se enteraría, pero esa picardía se la guardaría para él mismo. Se separo de ella dispuesto a destapar el cuerpo que lo hacía enloquecer tanto física como psicológicamente. Estaba bajando más y más la sabana y noto un pequeño y bronceado brazo colarse en la cintura de su diosa, cuando descubrió a su dueño, los mechones de color lila fue lo primero que vio, estos caían en el rostro de su primogénito quien a diferencia de él, dormía con sus facciones totalmente relajadas. ¿Quién diría que la vida le regalaría la familia perfecta? Un hijo inteligente, hábil y orgulloso de serlo y además de eso una hermosa mujer, que no se doblegaba ante nada, inteligente y bondadosa, capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza solo con una sonrisa.

Estaba claro que él no era del tipo de hombres que les decía a su familia "te amo" todo el tiempo… no, el decía "te amo" con las acciones, daría lo que sea por su felicidad, moriría por darles dos minutos más de vida a ambos. Su hijo comenzó a abrir sus enormes ojos azules, herencia por parte de su mujer, cuando los abrió completamente y luego de refregarse con sus dos manos, esos zafiros se posaron en su persona, esperaba una sonrisa o un "buenos días papá", pero este nunca llego, por el contrario de ellos brotaba un sentimiento de odio, sus manos apretaron con fuerza el piyama que cubría a la única mujer de su vida. -¿Quién eres? Preguntó su hijo, Vegeta no supo que contestar, ¿Quién era él en sus vidas? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerlos? ¿Podría él devolver esa felicidad que ellos le brindaban a su alma? ¿Y si no podía? ¿y si no era suficiente con las acciones? ¿Y si solo les causaba sufrimiento al ser incapaz de demostrarle todo el amor que les tenia?... y si su felicidad no necesitaba de su presencia ¿Sería capaz de alejarse de ellos, solo para que ellos fueran felices?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se levanto en seco, sobre sus rodillas cayo el paño mojado que tenía en su frente, ¿Qué clase de sueño había tenido? Las pesadillas era algo común en su vida, nunca tuvo madre y su padre no fue un ejemplo de amor paternal. ¿Había tenido una revelación? ¿Cómo demonios pretendía ser un buen padre para Trunks, si el mismo no había tenido un buen ejemplo? Y… y… y… ¿Qué demonios hacia en cama? Sacudió su cabeza un poco y trato de recordar cómo había llegado a esa habitación, su cara se torno de nuevo azul –…gusanos…- se dijo a si mismo tratando de sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen de su cuerpo cubierto por los insectos.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Ya despertaste?- pregunto Goku al entrar a la habitación.

Con una enorme gota en la frente le respondió –no, sigo durmiendo ¿Qué no ves?-

-jejeje por lo visto ya te sientes mejor, te traje algo de comer, por si habías despertado-

-hump… ¿Bulma?- pregunto.

-ella nos indico que te trajéramos aquí, y luego de revisarte un poco nos encargo de que cuidemos de ti mientras ella buscaba al pequeño Trunks… pobre pequeño, está en graves problemas- dijo con una sonrisa de lastima a al hijo del hombre de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- pregunto tratando de ignorar lo que su primo le había contado –a decir verdad, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Bulma se fue, yo diría que hace estuvo aquí media hora y luego partió poco mas de 40 minut…- fue interrumpido por un rayo, el cual corto la luz –el clima cambio de repente, que loco-

Vegeta se levanto de la cama estaba oscuro y decidió buscar a la mujer, las luces de emergencia se prendieron, no iluminaba mucho pero servía para poder ver por donde caminaban. -¡papá!- se escucho gritar a Goten -¡papá! ¿¡Donde estas!?- grito ahora con un tono de desesperación. -¡aquí estoy Goten! ¡ya voy!- respondió Goku para luego salir del lugar corriendo. Vegeta, quien escucho todo el escándalo que armaba su sobrino, sonrió de costado y de repente borro esa sonrisa, se puso a pensar que hubiera hecho él si el que hubiera estado gritando hubiera sido Trunks. Se conocía a él mismo, él no hubiera salido corriendo por una cosa tan tonta como el corte de luz, -"¿Trunks le tendrá miedo a la oscuridad?"- se pregunto, no sabía esa clase de detalles acerca de su hijo y demonios como lo torturaba, hace un par de horas atrás estaba ansioso por formar una familia con Bulma y su hijo y en esos preciso momentos, el formar una familia… lo aterraba.

…..

-¡Trunks!- gritaba Bulma una y otra vez -¡Trunks! Seguía buscándolo por toda la gran casa. El niño se había escondido desde que vio como Vegeta caía desmayado sobre el sofá. La peli azul lo había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, le resultaba raro que no lo había encontrado en todos los rincones de la casa, es más en tiempos anteriores había descubierto varios escondites donde el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo cavia a la perfección. Ya había llegado al tercer piso de la casa y no había rastros del pequeño de ojos azules.

El ático era el último lugar donde se le ocurriría esconderse a su hijo, no era su lugar preferido en la casa ya que este era bastante amplio, oscuro y lleno de alimañas. El peor lugar de la casa por así decirlo, Bulma jamás fue una persona ordenada y en cuanto se topaba con algún artefacto que no servía o ropas y muebles que ya no le gustaba los guardaba en aquel lugar para que luego de un año, las juntara y las donaba en alguna asociación o algo así. En resumen la habitación no era para niños y menos para uno tan pequeño como lo era su hijo Trunks.

-¿¡Trunks!?- volvió a gritar, pero el grito era más una pregunta, pues ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que lo estaba buscando. -¿Trunks estás aquí?- pregunto de nuevo. Escucho un ruido en el fondo de la gran habitación, empezó a acercarse esquivando todas las cajas y herramientas tiradas en el suelo. Como si fuera poco el sol que había estado acalorando hace un par de horas, había desaparecido, las nubes se habían colado y tapado el brillo en aquel día. Los truenos empezaban a aturdir los oídos de la peli azul quien en un momento de distracción tropezó con una de las tantas cajas, pero su cuerpo nunca llego a tocar el suelo, cuando vio dirigió la mirada hacia lo que había evitado el fuerte golpe, pudo divisar los musculosos brazos de su pareja.

-que distraída eres mujer- le dijo Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta! ¡ya despertaste!-

-¡hump!- contesto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -te he estado buscando por todos lados, la luz se fue en toda la casa, aunque la luz de emergencia se prendió este no ilumina mucho-

-¿se fue la luz? Valla no me había dado cuenta- dijo con un leve tono de tristeza. -¿Qué sucede mujer?-le pregunto Vegeta.

-no encuentro a Trunks, desde… bueno la travesura que hizo- le contesto agachando la cabeza –acabo de escuchar un ruido en el fondo, pensé que era él. Pero de todas formas es bastante raro que se encuentre en esta ala de la casa, él jamás viene para aquí –

-es bastante valiente para su edad, pero si tu dices que no podría estar aquí debe ser así… tu lo conoces…- lo ultimo que habia dicho fue acompañado con un tono de resentimiento. -¿sucede algo?- le pregunto Bulma.

-estoy desconcertado con todo esto- le dijo mientras se sentaba en una vieja maquina –las cosas pasaron muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto-

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunto Bulma.

-nada… es mejor encontrar al mocoso- le contesto.

-no me engañas… algo te pasa Vegeta y sabes que no puedes ocultármelo- siguió insistiendo Bulma.

-tuve un mal sueño… y me confundió un poco-

-¿en que sentido?-

-sabes, cuando te vi la primera vez, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza de que serias una mujer muy influyente en mi vida- le dijo mientras se acercaba a Bulma y acariciaba su mejilla. –jamás me hubiera enterado de la adrenalina que se siente al escalar una montaña, o que solo que la perfección no deja de ser perfecta aun con un seño fruncido…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Sabes… estaría feliz, si no fuera que cada una de esas hermosas frases estan siendo acompañadas por un triste tono.-

Bruja. Pensó Vegeta, ella siempre podía presentir las cosas que pensaba, su seño seguía fruncido y su cuerpo pretendía estar relajado, su voz no cambio de tono, o al menos eso pensó. ¿Cómo podía darse ella cuenta de sus sentimientos si el era un experto mostrando frialdad? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos, tenía que hablar con ella y era el ahora o nunca. -¿Cuánto más pasara hasta que le digas a Trunks la verdad?- fue al grano.

-¡oh! era eso…-

-si, se puede decir que si-

-he sido muy egoísta en cuanto a nuestra familia, será cuando tu quieras, esto ya no es decisión mía, al menos no es mía únicamente, quiero que ambos estemos con él, la verdad me carcome la duda el saber cómo será su reacción, la verdad es que lo había pensado desde hace tiempo-

-osea que cuando yo disponga, ¿aclararemos todo?- no supo porque pero al terminar esa frase un nudo se le armo en la garganta ¿y después?

-mientes…- dijo ella, lo cual capto la atención de Vegeta –eso no es lo único que te preocupa, demonios Vegeta te conozco-

-¡No es nada!- Le dijo levantando la voz. Bulma se asusto frente a su reacción, pero no podía hacer nada si el no confiaba en ella, así que solo agacho la cabeza. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que quizás exageraba, amaba a la mujer que tenía en frente suyo y haría cualquier cosa por su felicidad. –no te preocupes, de verdad no es nada. Lo único que quiero hoy por hoy, es que Trunks sepa que soy su padre-

Bulma se le acerco y lo abrazo por detrás, puso sus manos en contacto con su pecho y solo lo dijo –Te amo-. Vegeta dio un respingo, después de tanto tiempo se lo había dicho, era difícil de explicar pero en esos momentos se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, sentía que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa. La amaba, maldita sea, si que la amaba. Se dio la vuelta y busco sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, poso su frente con la suya y de apoco deposito un beso, solo asentó los labios, tal y como recordaba que había sido el primer beso que se dieron en aquella playa. El beso más tierno que había sentido jamás, pero por supuesto solo él se acordaba del ello… otro pequeño secreto que guardaría para sí mismo ¿Había pasado tanto? Después de tantos años, después de prácticamente una década, al fin habían podido declarar su amor. Las cajas en desuso, las maquinas defectuosas y el polvo, parecían el lugar más agradable del mundo. –Cuanto antes mejor, pronto todo será perfecto… mi mujer- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –y mi hijo… Trunks-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentía mal, era mucho para su cabeza, estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, su "inocente broma" lo torturaba por completo, y además de eso…

Salió de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, el pequeño niño comenzó a correr por las calles sin parar. Le gustaba ser travieso pero a la vez quería que lo traten como adulto, no entendía nada ni tampoco quería entender la gravedad del asunto. Se detuvo de apoco para tomar un poco de aire, sintió una lamida en su mano, cuando agacho la cabeza… vio al perro callejero que había llevado a casa, de alguna forma sabía que ese animal quería llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar, pero terco como lo era su madre… él no lo haría. Así que siguió su camino, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado en su hogar, el "señor Vegeta" fue su amigo, después su enemigo y ¿ahora?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había oscurecido, y no podía dejar de llorar. Iban Bulma y Vegeta en el auto en busca de Trunks, gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que había alrededor de la casa, pudieron ver que el niño salió de la casa un par de horas atrás. Chichi se quedo en casa por si el pequeño volvía, Goku y Goten tomaron una dirección opuesta e incluso Krilin y Niki se enteraron, así que ellos también se unieron a la búsqueda.

La lluvia no mejoraba la situación, este caía más y más fuerte, lo cual hacia borrosa la visión. –maldita sea- decía una y otra vez Vegeta. Las cosas cambiaban de un momento a otro, hace un par de horas atrás, se sintió tan dichoso al ver que Bulma sería su mujer para toda la vida. En cambio en ese momento, se encontraba buscando el fuerte lazo que los unía, su hijo, el heredero de dos poderosas empresas –Debiste haber puesto cámaras dentro de la casa también- se le escapo.

Bulma lo miro, no necesitaba sus reproches en esos momentos, -pues no lo vi necesario-

-pues ya lo ves, fue necesario, acaso nunca te pusiste a pensar en el valor que tiene Trunks? Dios, ni siquiera podemos avisar a la policía… harían un revuelco y podrían atraer a malean…-

-¡basta! ¡no quiero ni pensar de que alguien podría sacar provecho de esta situación!- le respondió Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡pues tendrías que haber pensado mejor las cosas! ¡Trunks siempre tuvo demasiadas libertades y por eso debe estar pensando que huir de casa es solo otra de sus travesuras que de seguro tú perdonas!- le reclamo.

Bulma lo miro totalmente enojada -¡no te lo permitiré! ¡no me critiques como madre! ¡no tienes derecho! Y lo sabes-

-no tengo derechos ¡porque tú me privaste de ellos!-

-¡lo hice porque nunca confié en que serias un buen padre para Trunks!- dijo Bulma.

Vegeta se quedo callado, no quiso hablar más del asunto y estaba claro que si seguía con la mujer en el mismo lugar, terminarían haciéndose pedazos, al menos ella ya lo había hecho. Paro en una esquina, Bulma lo miro preocupada y arrepentida por lo que le había dicho.

-conduce tú- le dijo Vegeta para luego salir del auto –yo iré a pie-. Bulma no pudo decirle nada puesto que hasta que ella abrió la boca él ya estaba afuera del auto y se metió en un camino por donde sabía que el auto no pasaría. Bulma suspiro amargadamente, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Vegeta, pero por el momento no podía perder tiempo y debía seguir buscando a su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado Goten veía la lluvia caer por el vidrio de él auto de su padre, sabía que Trunks está en graves problemas pero su mente, aunque infantil, sabía que en la calle podría tener problemas mayores a los que se les vendría con su madre. –no te preocupes Goten, Trunks debe estar jugando por ahí con ese perro que encontraron- le dijo Goku tratando de despejar un poco la mente de su hijo. -¿Por qué crees que habrá huido, papá?- le pregunto el niño.

-de seguro no huyo, solo debe estar dando un pequeño paseo- mintió –de seguro está jugando por ahí con ese perro y se le paso la hora- eso es todo.

-pues espero que no se demore más, si no tendrá muchos problemas-

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Trunks caminaba por las calles hasta que llego a la plaza cerca de su escuela ¿había caminado tanto? La lluvia no cesaba y el viento se ponía más frio. Un estornudo salió de su boca y empezó a sentir su cabeza arder, necesitaba un refugio, pues sentía que caería al suelo debido al cansancio. A lo lejos vio uno de los últimos toboganes que se habían fabricado en la plaza este consistía en un tubo enorme con una pequeña entrada en la cima. No era muy alto y además no tenia escaleras por subir así que su amigo podría subir con él y refugiarse de la lluvia.

Una vez arriba, Trunks comenzó a ver borroso y se desplomo en la entrada del tobogán. Solo recordó lo último que había pasado, lo que lo había hecho enfurecer tanto como para irse de su hogar.

Flashback

Estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho y no sabía el porqué. Subió piso por piso en busca de un escondite, pues no quería saber el castigo que le daría su madre por haber hecho desmayar a su nuevo "novio". -¡Trunks!- escucho a lo lejos. -¡Trunks!- se acercaba más. No tenía escapatoria, cuando giro la cabeza y vio el único lugar de la casa a donde no entraba jamás. El ático. El lugar más oscuro de la casa, el que nunca se limpiaba, ni se ordenaba. Sabía que su madre no buscaría ahí, pues él jamás frecuentaba ese lugar. –Perfecto- se dijo a sí mismo. Llamo a su amigo y se metió al lugar, cada paso que daba le daba aun más miedo, estuvo ahí bastante tiempo hasta que escucho de nuevo a su madre llamar por él. Se adentro hasta el fondo del ático y se escondió con su mascota en una caja vacía.

Su madre había entrado al lugar y llamaba por él, pero él no quería salir, con tantos llamados su perro quiso contestar el llamado, pero Trunks pudo sostenerlo a tiempo. De repente entro su "novio" "maldita seas" pensó el pequeño. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas de adultos, creía que hablaban confesarle a él sobre su su noviazgo, pero no. Era mucho peor "no te preocupes, de verdad no es nada. Lo único que quiero hoy por hoy, es que Trunks sepa que soy su padre"… muchísimo peor. Penso que por un momento aquel sujeto quería remplazar a su padre todavía no conocido. Pero después "Cuanto antes mejor, pronto todo será perfecto… mi mujer y mi hijo… Trunks". Decir que se contuvo en no salir y gritarle en la cara a ese sujeto, era poco. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Pero después las piezas empezaban a encajar. Jamás había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de su madre como cuando ella vio al "señor Son" por primera vez, el repentino acercamiento del sujeto, de seguro nunca se preocupo por él y después de tanto tiempo volvía para querer recuperarlo. Lo odiaba, adiaba a todos por verle la cara de tonto. En especial a él.

No quería ver a nadie en la casa, así que ni bien se fueron ellos se escabullo para salir de la propiedad.

Fin de flashback

Así había terminado en ese lugar, su fiel compañero se acostó al lado de él, no era una frazada pero si que lo calentaba un poco al menos. Sin embargo, sus cabeza iba a estallar no podía contenerse más y de apoco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.


	17. actitudes deshonrosas

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cabeza, maldito mocoso consentido, maldita mujer, maldita vida; ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada? Cuando pensó que al fin todo le estaba saliendo como él quería, sucedía esto. Para colmo de colmos había discutido con la histérica de su mujer, y lo que más le dolía era que todo lo que ella había dicho era verdad.

"nunca confié en que serías un buen padre"

-tiene razón- se dijo una y mil veces. Vegeta podía ser un fiel esposo, el mejor amante en la cama y jamás diría mentiras a la mujer que amaba. Pero si se trataba de ser un ejemplo a un infante, estaba perdido, su hijo era inteligente, pero a la vez había heredado su orgullo, ese orgullo inquebrantable que no dejaría entrar a nadie entrar en su vida. Ya le había hablado una vez acerca de las relaciones, cuando accidentalmente estaba diciéndole a su hijo que aceptara al insecto como su padre. Agradecía una y mil veces que el niño no le hubiera hecho caso, pero ahora las cosas no eran muy diferentes, si bien él era su padre, pero solo por sangre, ósea, el tenia un padre de sangre y prácticamente le daría igual si no lo hubiera conocido nunca.

-Trunks…-

Seguía caminando mientras trataba de ver a través de la lluvia, estaba cerca de la escuela del niño. Miro el edificio y recordó la primera vez que aquellos reporteros asustaron a Trunks y la impotencia que tuvo al ver que no podía hacer nada para protegerlo… ¿era instinto de padre? Pero como podía tenerlo si ni siquiera sabía que el niño era sangre de su sangre. Bulma tenía razón, nunca sería un buen padre y amaba demasiado a ese par como para intervenir en su verdadera felicidad.

-mocoso…- se volvió a lamentar.

De repente una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza –la plaza- aunque estaba demasiado lejos no podía dejar esa duda en su cabeza. Tenía que al menos confirmarlo, quería convencerse de que estaba ahí, pero el lugar era demasiado grande; sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No por nada esa plaza estaba en uno de los lugares más caros de la ciudad, había juegos por todos lado, arboles de todas las formas y tamaños. El niños podía estar en cualquier lugar y su diminuto cuerpo le daba una considerada ventaja en el asunto. Paso al lado por aquel árbol el cual hace meses atrás lo había visto sentado y volvió a su mente ese día que lo encontró. Sabía que ese día había visto a Trunks de casualidad y en esos momentos estaba dispuesto buscarlo en cada rincón, no le importaba si le tomaba toda la noche hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El teléfono sonó en la mansión Brief, Chichi corrió hasta él, esperando buenas noticias.

-¿Chichi?- pregunto la vos solloza de Bulma.

-sí Bulma, soy yo- contesto -¿Alguna novedad?-

-no, aun nada, estoy dando vueltas sin parar en el coche de Vegeta-

-¿sola? Y ¿Vegeta?- pregunto Chichi.

-él decidió caminar, peleamos… le dije algo que no debía y se enojo. Y además de eso mi niño no parece. Maldita sea todo va de mal en peor, mi cabeza va a explotar por todas esas cosas… no puedo con todo esto sola, y además de eso ese patan de Vegeta…- Bulma se quedo callada no sabía que pensar de él y esa actitud.

-Bulma…-. Chichi aspiro profundo- relájate… debes resolver las cosas con calma, no trates de pensar en todos los problemas ahora y concéntrate en buscar a Trunks. Ambos estaban enojados y se dijeron cosas que no querían, eso lo arreglaras después. Ahora tienes que estar relajada porque tu hijo lo te necesita-

-no es justo, siempre tengo que ser yo la relajada, la que tiene los pies sobre la tierra, esta es básicamente la primera vez que lo necesito de verdad y no está conmigo, no es justo!-

-Sé que debes de necesitar de él ahora más que nunca, pero tampoco no puedes juzgarlo demasiado, esto es nuevo para Vegeta y es obvio que no va a saber cómo reaccionar frente a una situación así, es más yo no sé cómo reaccionaría Goku-

-está bien, pero… espera… esta entrado una llamada- te llamo después-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era muy de noche y la lluvia había cesado. Las luces de la plaza ya se habían encendido. Vegeta estaba totalmente empapado y lleno de lodo producto del lodo que había pisado, a pesar de que había caminado, por todo la plaza no pudo hallarlo. El cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo, pero tenía que continuar, no podía dejar su búsqueda ahora, llamar a la policía era casi inaceptable. ¿Qué pasaría si la ciudad se enteraba de la desaparición de Trunks? Maldita sea, tenia sus lados positivos, pero debía considerar los negativos. Si bien, sería bueno tener el apoyo de la policía y de seguro muchas personas se unirían a su búsqueda, pero y ¡si alguien se aprovechaba de eso? ¿si alguien lo encontraba y en vez de devolverlo… lo secuestraba? Su hijo era valiente y fuerte, pero no dejaba de ser un niño, se lo repetía una y otra vez. El pequeño quería que lo traten como adulto, y valla que algunas veces lo parecía, pero no lo era… no porque se comportara como tal dejaba de ser niño.

Vegeta bajo la cabeza y decidió levantar su cuerpo para seguir buscando cuando escucho un gruñido. Si el sonido no hubiera venido de la cima de un juego que estaba en frente suyo, de seguro no le hubiera prestado atención. –Trunks salió con el animal- pensó y no dudo en correr a donde venia el gruñido.

Al subir al tobogán se dio con una maravillosa sorpresa al ver al pequeño dormido en su interior. El animal estaba de lado del niño, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, su corazón latió con fuerza, la sensación que sentía, no podía describirla. Vegeta solo puso una mano sobre su frente y al sentirla tan caliente, se dio cuenta que debía apurarse. Lo alzo del lugar y salió en busca de un taxi.

Empezó a correr en busca de algún transporte que lo lleve devuelta a la casa de la peli azul. No ignoro que aquel animal que andaba con su hijo lo seguía, pero eso no tenía importancia. Una vez que hizo parar un coche subió en él y le dijo la dirección de Bulma, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta la mascota de Trunks ladro en señal de que lo estaban olvidando.

-¡no se permiten animales!- le recordó el taxista.

-¡ya lo sé!- le contesto Vegeta de muy mal humor, volvió a ver al peludo animal y recordó que Trunks había estado tratando de convencer a Bulma de conservarlo. Podría librar a la peli azul de la responsabilidad de decirle "no" al pequeño testarudo, además de que no sabía si estaba enfermo o algo así. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar que ese animal que le estaba pidiendo un hogar, quizás había evitado que su hijo estuviera en un peor estado del que estaba. En cierto modo, se lo debía.

-te pago dos mil por dejarlo subir- le dijo Vegeta al conductor, a quien le brillaron los ojos de emoción e incredibilidad antes tal oferta. –en efectivo- volvió a hablar Vegeta mientras metía su mano dentro de unos de sus bolsillos y le entregaba el dinero.

El chofer no puedo responder, le fue imposible coordinar una oración, así que solo asintió con la cabeza temblorosamente. Vegeta solo abrió más la puerta para que pueda subir el animal y una vez arriba apoyo su cabeza en el cuerpo de su hijo.

Vegeta trato de comunicarse con Bulma atreves de su celular, pero este daba ocupado, volvió a intentarlo y no tuvo éxito. Enojado por no poder comunicarse con la madre de su hijo, lo primero que pensó fue que ella no quería hablar con él. Una actitud infantil y tonta considerando la situación en la que estaban, no quiso perder más tiempo, así que se comunico con Nicki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Yamsha! Qué bueno oírte…- dijo Bulma con sorpresa. No se esperaba esa llamada en especial y menos en esos momentos.

-hola, pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto él con ingenuidad ante la situación por la que estaba pasando Bulma.

-Yamsha de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo hablar contigo- dijo tratando de ocultar sin éxito la angustia que poseía. –de verdad ahora no puedo, mañana te llamare… ¿esta bien?-

-¡pero dime que sucede contigo! Bulma no me dejes con la intriga hasta mañana, dime si puedo ayudarte en algo… te lo suplico- le dijo Yamsha.

-no puedo, me llevara tiempo, pero esta noche te llamare… por favor no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que es- le dijo sollozando más todavía, para luego cortar el teléfono.

-Yamsha…- se repitió para si misma. A pesar de que ya habían hablado acerca de que su larga relación había llegado a su fin y de aclarar que ambos quedaban como amigos, él seguía preocupándose por ella. Era todo lo opuesto a Vegeta, de eso no había duda, tenía una mente sensible… es más era la del mismo adolecente que conoció hace varios años atrás. De seguro si Trunks hubiera desaparecido en su presencia, estaría ambos buscándolo y él estaría tomando su mano fuertemente para tratar de contenerla.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. No podía estar pensando de ese modo, el comparar a Yamsha con Vegeta era totalmente injusto. Yamsha podía ser mil veces más dulce y mil veces más atento, pero no era perfectamente orgulloso, perfectamente gruñón, perfectamente serio, perfectamente Vegeta. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. –Vegeta eres un tonto- se dijo a si misma.

De repente al dejar el celular en el asiento del acompañante, este sonó. Precipitadamente, lo agarro y vio varia llamadas perdidas de Vegeta y Krilin. Un mensaje basto para devolverle el alma al cuerpo. "encontré a Trunks, estamos yendo a tu casa"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Vegeta había dejado al niño y paso a tomar una ducha mientras Chichi se hacía cargo. Una ves fuera, solo se quedo en el living mientras esperaba la llegada de la peli azul. Ya era muy tarde así que Goten cayo rendido en el mismo sofá al lado de él. Cuando se abrió la puerta prefirió no mirarla a los ojos, sus duras palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza y no estaban dispuestas a retirarse de ella. Solo apunto en la dirección de la habitación de donde se encontraba el niño. Lo único que escucho fue sus pasos alejarse de él.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de irse de aquel incomodo lugar, pero lo retenía esa incomoda sensación de querer saber cómo estaría el mocoso. Una vez que sepa eso se iria de ese lugar y no regresaría por un buen tiempo.

-joven Vegeta, tome un café… debe calentar ese fornido cuerpo por fuera y también por dentro- le dijo Bunny tomándolo desprevenido. Ella le puso la enorme taza de café muy cerca de su cara, eso significaba que la esa mujer no lo dejaría en paz hasta que el acepte. Tomo la taza de café y tomo pequeños sorbos. La rubia mujer se sentó delante de él, con una amplia sonrisa, una más grande de la que usualmente tenia.

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto, no soportando más la incomodidad que le producía su presencia.

-¡oh! nada joven Vegeta, solo que pensaba en los maravillosos padres que tiene mi hermoso nieto Trunks-

Vegeta solo la miro sorprendido -"de veras que está loca"- se dijo así mismo. La mujer volvió a sonreírle y se levanto de su lugar. –dile a mi querida hija que ya me fui a dormir, estaré del otro lado de la mansión, no os preocupéis-

-no puedo porque…- cuando levanto la cabeza para contestarle vio a la mujer alejarse de él tarareando una canción de matrimonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Estaban todos fuera de la habitación, con excepción de Bulma quien se encontraba dentro de ella junto al doctor. Al abrirse la puerta capto la atención de todos los presentes e incluso los que estaban lejos.

-muchísimas gracias doctor no sabe lo que se lo agradezco- decía Bulma una y otra vez.

-no hay problema señorita Brief, y no se preocupe solo será un refriado normal y después se curara. Téngalo por hecho- dijo el doctor una cálida sonrisa. Todos dieron una enorme suspiro al escuchar eso, Chichi le dio un codazo a Goku, -eh… bueno Bulma creo que nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿tú también ya te vas Krilin?- se dirigió hacia la pareja continua.

-creo que nos quedaremos un rato m…ouch- exclamo Krilin al sentir una patada en su espinilla proveniente de Nicki. -¡si ya nos vamos!- dijo ella. –oye porque me golpeas, eso me dolió-

-por lento- le respondió Nicki, mientras miraba de reojo a Bulma y a Vegeta quien se para con destino a tomar su chaqueta e irse. Krilin asintió con rapidez y el grupo se fue despidiendo de Bulma y deseándole lo mejor.

Chichi fue corriendo a levantar a Goten de su lugar bloqueando el paso de Vegeta hacía sus pertenecías. -¡mujer! ¿Qué demo….- no pudo decir nada ya que todos empezaron a despedirse de la peli azul y el peli negro al mismo tiempo, dejándolos solos en el living. Ella mordió sus labios mientras miraba a su pareja, quien mostraba una mirada de enfado ante esa falta de disimulación de sus amigos y familiares. –yo también me voy- le dijo fríamente. Iba en dirección a la puerta, cuando Bulma se le paro en frente. –no quiero que te vallas- le dijo la peli azul –por favor quédate conmi… con nosotros-

-no puedo, debo irme-

Ante esta respuesta Bulma inflo sus cachetes y lo empujo de nuevo al sofá. –no seas tan orgulloso- no lo hagas más difícil, te lo ruego por nuestro hijo-

-¿ahora es nuestro?- pregunto.

-eres un tonto… pero tienes razón- esto capto la atención de Vegeta. –primero que nada, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy porque lo hayas encontrado, y segundo… jamás debí decirte esas cosas tan horribles. Te pido mil disculpas porque se que fui una tonta. Nada de lo que dije fue verdad-

Vegeta la miro a los ojos analizando sus palabras. A veces le parecía tan fácil leer esos zafiros, al encontrar sinceridad en ellos se acerco a ella y le poso sus labios en los de ella. –yo también me comporte como un imbécil- ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

La caída de un vaso proveniente de la habitación del pequeño rompió el encanto, Bulma se levanto enseguida a ver lo que sucedía, mientras Vegeta opto por quedarse en el sofá y esperar por la mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Trunks! Ya despertaste- le dijo para luego acercarse rápidamente a la cama en donde reposaba el pequeño. Se arrodillo en frente de ella con el propósito de tener su pequeño rostro más cerca. Nunca se imagino que al acercarse el pequeño la miraría con enojo. –no quiero hablar contigo- le dijo este sorprendiendo a la peli azul.

-¿pero de que hablas Trunks?- le pregunto ante esa actitud.

-me mintieron todos- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos azules. Bulma lo miro dubitativa, se suponía que ella era la que tenía que estar regañándolo por esa actitud tan inmadura de escapar. Sin embargo "mentir", sus piernas empezaron a temblar debido a la idea de que el niño ya supiera la verdad. Pero no encontraba otra respuesta ante a esa decisión de su pequeño hijo.

-lo siento- le respondió ella –pero eso no es excusa ¡para que te vayas de ese modo!- Bulma sabía que ella había obrado mal en engañar a su hijo pero no había excusas para lo que había hecho él.

-¡no fue justo! ¡Todos me engañaron!- decía mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos -¡no lo quiero! ¡él no es mi papá! ¡no lo quiero!- gritaba una y otra vez. El corazón de Bulma latía a mil por ahora, sin saber que hacer frente a esa situación. Rogaba que Vegeta no entrase por la puerta, pues las cosas se complicarían aun más.

-¡basta!- le grito Bulma lo cual hizo callar al niño –no sigas… está bien que estés enojado, pero nada justifica lo que hiciste!- Bulma no sabía como manejar esa situación y decidió dejar al niño solo –mañana hablaremos con más calma y ahora piensa en lo que hiciste!- luego salió del cuarto.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.

Al salir se dirigió al living donde había dejado a Vegeta. Cuando llego ahí, lo encontró sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, se sentó al lado de él aun sin poder cambiar la cara de tristeza. Vegeta la miraba casi penetrando sus ojos y sin expresión alguna.

Bulma se sentó al lado de él, y agacho la cabeza y susurro. –ya lo sabe-

Vegeta la miro y tomo un gran suspiro. -¿por eso huyo?- le pregunto.

Bulma no quería decirle la verdad, no al menos de la forma en que le había hecho saber su hijo. –huyo por que se sintió traicionado- le dijo. Escucho a Vegeta resoplar, lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, tratando de buscar sus ojos. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de él, tomo su cara y lo obligo a mirar sus ojos. –supongo que no podemos estar en paz ni un minuto, ¿no?- le dijo él.

Bulma analizo sus palabras, ese dia en especial Vegeta había estado más inseguro que nunca. Un dia que no debía ser más que un bello recuerdo, se convirtió en una pesadilla.

-no pienses de esa manera… mañana hablaremos con más calma ¿esta bien?- le dijo la peli azul.

-creo que sera mejor que me valla-

-¡no! No lo hagas- le dijo Bulma –por favor, quedate- le rogo la peli azul- necesito que estés conmigo. Vegeta miro a la peli azul y asintió sin decir palabras. Ambos fueron caminando hacia alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes que había en la mansión.

Bulma caminaba delante de Vegeta con sus manos detrás de la espalda y a paso lento, él miraba sus pasos y sonreía mientras la miraba caminar. Una vez que freno ante una puerta, ella se dio la vuelta tropezando con Vegeta, quien caminaba muy distraído. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron aun más cerca de lo que hubieran querido.

¿Tenía alguna salida? Decidió olvidar lo que estaba pasando y aprovechar el momento, tenía a su bella mujer al lado suyo. Vegeta miro detenidamente a Bulma, quería memorizar cada cabello, cada parte de ella. Comenzó a besar su frente con idolatría y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, la miro de frente, la mujer estaba confusa, pero trato de no ponerle atención.

La beso en los labios, un beso lento y húmedo. Vegeta probo cada rincón de la boca de la peli azul, sus lenguas danzaban en un tierno baile. Bulma lo acerco más a su cuerpo, le gustaba recorrer su espalda con sus manos, era tan amplia… tan varonil, de apoco las coló por debajo de su camisa para sentir sus músculos tan bien formados. Ambos estuvieron en ese pasillo por mucho tiempo, pero nada era mucho tiempo al lado de la persona que amas.

La ternura desapareció de apoco, ambos separaron sus labios pero apenas milímetros. Se miraron mutuamente, la excitación había provocado un pesar en sus ojos, sus corazones latían en sintonía del otro y sus alientos chocaban. Volvieron a unir sus labios pero dejaron la ternura atrás, un beso apasionado los invadió, acercaron sus cuerpos a tal punto que parecían una persona. Por mucho que le costó, Vegeta abandono de nuevo sus labios, Bulma lo miro con reproche, pero cuando ella iba a reclamarle, él cargo su cuerpo hacía su hombro y camino en dirección a su habitación.

Le encantaba que su pareja sea tan posesiva, ya acostumbrada a los hombre que jamás la contradecirían, compararlos con el pelinegro era imposible, él podía llevarla a las estrellas con el rose de un dedo, podía hacerle perder la cordura con un beso, sin duda Vegeta era perfecto. Bulma se quedo callada en todo el trayecto a su habitación, pensando en lo que le esperaba en ese lugar y por supuesto lo que le esperaba a él. Otra vez salía de su rostro una sonrisa, en las últimas semanas se encontró que sonría como una estúpida por cualquier cosa, los años que habían pasado no eran nada, nada podía apagar lo que sentían el uno al otro y además… oh ya comenzaba a jugar.

Empezó a sentir su mano colarse debajo de su falda y jugar con su ropa interior, paso de masajear sus nalgas a adentrar algunos dedos en su intimidad… la humedad no tardo en aparecer pues Vegeta sí sabía cómo hacerla enloquecer. La peli azul apena coordinaba pensamientos, lo único que podía pasar por su cabeza era la excitación que le provocaba ese maravilloso hombre. Lo escucho abrir la perta y apresurar el paso hacía la cama. Vegeta la tomo y la arrojo en la cama. Siempre la sorprendía, a veces era rudo y otras era delicado, había ocasiones que era ambas cosas… pero jamás era repetitivo.

Bulma lo miraba desde su posición, le encantaba ver esos ojos perdidamente enloquecidos de lujuria, le encantaba que esa reacción la causaba ella. Vegeta comenzó a gatear sobre la cama y se paro sobre su rodillas, tomo las largas y esculturales piernas de su mujer y comenzó a acariciar su suavidad hasta sus rodillas, desde ese punto volvió por el mismo recorrido y volvió de nuevo a avanzar pero con sus labios. El peli negro comenzó a besarla desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus rodillas y de ahí comenzó a mermar el paso cuando recorría sus muslos, luego de una eterna tortura subió un poco más su falda y sin sacarle sus pantaletas comenzó a mover su lengua sobre su humedecida ropa interior.

-¡Dios!- dijo la peli azul -¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno?- lo alabo por su trabajo.

-tú me haces el mejor, mujer- declaro Vegeta para luego volver a su trabajo –pero la verdad es que: esto incomoda un poco- le dijo mientras sacaba su prenda. Luego volvió a acercarse a su intimida pero no la toco. -¡oye!- se quejo Bulma mientras movía sus caderas en la espera de sus atenciones.

-sabes, me encanta verte así- le confesó Vegeta.

Bulma resoplo como una niña chiquita y cruzo los brazos ante la declaración de su hombre. Vegeta se divirtió aun más ante la actitud que portaba su mujer y resoplo un aire caliente en dirección a su entrada. Bulma dio un respingo y volvió su atención al arrogante hombre que amaba. Ahí estaba él mirándola con una cara divertida y aprovechándose la situación, saco su lengua y comenzó a rosar con ella la entrada de la peli azul, lo cual la hacía llevar hasta el extremo. Bulma no sabía cómo decirle que comenzara de una maldita ves, en vez de eso tomo su cabello negro y lo empujo hacía sí misma y aunque Vegeta se resistió en un principio ya no puedo contener las ganas de probarla, el aroma de la intimidad de su mujer era tan exquisito que se necesitaba estar muerto para resistirlo.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas degustando cada rincón, apoyo sus muslos sobre sus hombros para un mejor acceso y succiono con lentitud pero a la vez aportaba fogosidad. Por su parte Bulma acariciaba el oscuro cabello de su hombre con una mano y con la otra comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer, lo cual motivo más al pelinegro. Bulma lo separo de ella con delicadeza, subió su rostro para estar de frente con él y lo beso apasionadamente mientras se sacaba su camisa, quedado con un sostén blanco de encaje. Sin separar sus labios, Vegeta se saco la remera y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Se posiciono arriba de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa, al mirarla tomo bastante aire para poder tranquilizarse, no quería hacerlo rápido, quería tener ese momento grabado en la mente para toda la vida. Tomo más aire y empezó a besar el fino cuello de su mujer, gozaba probado su sabor, sentir su aroma y escuchar su respiración entre cortada… su mujer podía satisfacer todos sus sentidos con su existencia.

Coloco una de sus manos en su espalda y desabrocho su sostén para ver mejor el cuerpo de la peli azul, levanto el delgado su delgado cuerpo y mientras se sentaba en la cama, la posicionaba encima de él. Podía sentir su humedad en su miembro, estaba más que lista para recibirlo, pero demonios que quería que ese momento dure toda la vida. Sus besos recorrían toda su cara, pasando por su cuello, dejaba con él los rastros de saliva como prueba del deseo que le tenía. Llego a sus pechos y luego de admirarlos con detención se llevo uno de ellos a su boca, acaricio su espalda siguiendo esa perfecta silueta que poseía, llego a su trasero y empujo más hacia él, provocando un gemido involuntario de su amada. Ya era suficiente, quería sentirse en su acogedor cuerpo, así que dejo caer él suyo –haz lo que más quieras- le dijo mientras la veía sentada en su entrepierna.

Bulma tomo su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, miraba el rostro de su hombre y podía complacerse con sus gestos de satisfacción. Ella levanto su cuerpo con ayuda de sus rodillas y posiciono órgano en su entrada… dejo caer su cuerpo, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a su tamaño aunque seguía siendo un poco doloroso. Sintió como chocaba con su cuerpo, ya había entrado completamente y aunque le faltaba el aire no podía resistir un minuto más, así que comenzó a introducírselo, se agarro del espaldar de la cama y comenzó a menear sus caderas. Sería una larga noche, una larga y apasionada noche. Una noche digna de jamás olvidar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó en la mañana dispuesta a hacer el desayuno, quería hacer una gran comida digna de su rey, palpo al lado de su cama y noto que Vegeta no estaba -¿se abra despertado temprano?- Se pregunto. Volvió a acostarse y volvieron a su mente las palabras de su hijo y aunque la entristecía volver a recordar, tenía la esperanza de que todo se solucionara y al fin pudieran ser la familia que él quiso. Al acomodarse más aun en su cama, pudo divisar una rosa y un papel sobre la mesita de luz.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.,`.,-.,-,.,-,.,-,.,-

Iba en su auto a toda velocidad, se sentía un cobarde, un fracaso, una completa vergüenza… se repitió toda la noche que hablaría con ella acerca de su partida y que sería lo suficientemente hombre como para despedirse de ella personalmente, pero no. –¡Maldita mujer!- repetía una y mil veces -¡desde cuando me volviste tan débil!-

Después de escuchar a su hijo de esa forma, tomo la decisión, jamás lo obligaría a quererlo, él nunca podía ser el padre que él quería en su vida. En ese momento decidió que se despediría de Bulma, muy a su manera… pero se despediría. Había hecho el amor toda la noche y no quiso que se acabara jamás, pero la maldita luz del sol lo devolvió a la realidad, se coló en la ventana solo para sacarlo de un fantástico sueño y hacerle dar cuenta de que la mujer que dormía al lado suyo era demasiado. Él no merecía ese ángel, no merecía ese mocoso, no merecía esa familia. ¿Cambiar su manera de ser? Podía hacerlo pero estaría mintiendo a todo el mundo y dios sabía que las mentiras jamás duraban, prefería alejarse de ello, los amaba demasiado como para ser un estorbo en su felicidad, sabía que si se quedaba cerca sería capaz de matar a cualquier hombre que se atreva a tocar a su diosa azul, sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que su hijo se atreva a llamar "papá". Por eso debía alejarse, crearía una cuenta para Trunks y de ese modo Bulma no tendría que lidiar con los gastos, aunque eso no era problema para ella… pero esa era la única forma de ocuparse del mocoso en la distancia. Dolía pensar que cada vez que pisaba más el acelerador se alejaba aun más de su única chance de felicidad. Pues sí, no encontraba otra palabra que lo describiera lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Dolor.

Obviamente también estaba preocupado en lo que estaría pensando Bulma ante su cobarde huida. ¿lo odiaría al fin? Eso sí que no lo soportaría, pero no podía esperar menos de ella, por tanto tiempo se habían ilusionado de formar una familia y ahora él se iba así como así.

Jamás podría volver a rehacer su vida, la primera vez que se separaron le costó mucho, pero ahora lo veía imposible. ¿Cómo se podía vivir sabiendo que ya había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y saber que él no era suficiente? ¿Cómo se podía vivir sabiendo que parte de su sangre corría por el cuerpo de un niño de cabellos lilas? Definitivamente no volvería a ser tan feliz como en aquellos últimos meses, pero si tenía que renunciar a ellos para que ellos puedan encontrar a alguien que los merezca, lo haría. Aun a costa de su propia felicidad. Lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bulma lloraba en su cama desconsoladamente, había entendido bien el mensaje.

_"no me busques, es lo mejor para todos. Créeme que lo siento. F: Vegeta"_


End file.
